Be My Mate
by MissySullivan
Summary: "From now on, your mate with be a Elite soldier. And his brat will become my son's personal body guard and have the privilege of being a soldier under Prince Vegeta himself when he grows to lead his own people. Tell this news to your mate when he awakens
1. Prologue

*Hello readers! I'm back with another adventure involving our favorite couples! I'm a little nervous with this story because it's my first A/U that takes place on planet Vegeta.

This is a Kakarot/Chichi fic and also Vegeta/Bulma. I always rate my stories M for mature audiences due to cursing and… *whispers*…lemons! If you don't like that kind of content then please find another story or skip through it. There wont be lemon stuff for awhile, so don't worry. I'll warn you ahead of time if it has it in a chapter.

Enjoy!

Prologue

Be My Mate

The darkened skies of planet Vegeta reached towards the palace walls that contained the most powerful warriors and royal blood. It had been many years since the Tuffles war and the Saiyan race soon became powerful and advanced in many ways, and not just in strength, but in knowledge and leadership. A young King Vegeta flew over his home planet with his faithful soldiers by his side, looking over the production of villages and accomplishments his people had achieved. They were no longer beasts or ruthless people of Vegeta, but now they were strong and fearless with intelligence. But the King only applauded the strong and fearless elite warriors of his planet. Lower class Saiyan's seemed to be proven worthless besides being sent into battle first to distract the opposing enemy. It was their only useful purpose, he thought. Their offspring's were even worse and weaker than the first class Saiyan's, and he would never allow the difference in classes to multiply together. It would be complete destruction to the new future of his fearless planet. The royal blood was the strongest of any of the classes, and he would see to it that his brats would only mate with the greatest of their kind. He would also see to it that his family line would one day reach the Legendary power all Saiyan's hoped and prayed for.

King Vegeta was completely caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice a bright light rise behind him. Only the screams of his following soldiers brought him from the dreams as he flew. He felt his body being forced to the right as a large blast flew by him, searing his arm from the intense heat. King Vegeta looked at who had pushed him out of the way, and who had risked their own life to save their king. He recognized the face as his vision cleared from the large explosion in the planets crust. It was that low class soldier Bardock, and he was panting violently from the quick decision to push the King out of harms way. Bardock stared over his shoulder and the King couldn't quite make out what he was saying, to shocked from his faithful follower that…saved…him. Bardock saved the King, but they weren't out of hot waters just yet. Another large blast came from the sky in the distance and it was aimed straight for the King again. Bardock turned towards the powerful light and blocked the King with his body. As the attack hit Bardock, it knocked him into the King, sending them towards the ground and screaming women and children below. The sudden impact to the ground caused the King to black out and he couldn't see nothing but darkness.

….

When the King awoke, he found himself in his bed chambers with many soldiers placed around the room. He sat up out of the bed and winced at the stinging pain in his back, and the realization of what had happened not long ago came flooding back to his memory. Bardock had thrown himself between the King and the attack, and from the soldiers bravery, King Vegeta was still alive. He didn't know if Bardock was still alive or dead, and he had to know immediately. The man had to be awarded for his outstanding actions for his King.

King Vegeta rose from his bed and watched as his soldiers all saluted him with their arms across their chests and heads bowed in respect. He ignored them and quickly made his way down the hallways of his palace.

"My Lord!" A soft feminine voice echoed to his ears. King Vegeta turned and looked at the beauty that made her way quickly towards him with a small child in her arms. She seemed to glow as she reached his side, her long black hair dancing freely around her face as she walked. Her black and golden dress dragged the ground behind her, and her ripe breasts bounced in the tight bodice of her dress.

The King grunted and looked back up into her black piercing eyes, watching how her worried state turned into relief. His eyes went to the child in her arms. His son, prince Vegeta. The brat looked almost exactly like the King, and there was no mistake in who he belonged to.

"My Lord. I'm pleased to see that you are well!" The woman spoke to him as she stopped in front of King Vegeta.

"Woman, what happened?" King Vegeta asked his mate and looked away from her as soldiers came down the hallway behind her.

"You were attacked on your way back to the palace, My Lord." She answered and lowered her eyes to the floor, showing her mate respect in front of the soldiers as she had to. "If it wasn't for one of your faithful soldiers, you could have died." Her voice quivered from the thought of loosing her mate to death.

"Ah, yes. Bardock. He served his purpose well. What of his well being?"

"He lives My Lord." A soldier in the back answered as he bowed his head and crossed an arm over his large muscular chest.

"Where is he?" The King asked with annoyance to the interrupting soldier.

"Bardock is in the medical wing-"

"I shall go see him now." King Vegeta said and turned to begin his way to the medical wing in the palace.

"But My Lord…" The soldier spoke again, causing the King to growl. "He is not in the palace. Bardock is a third class Saiyan and may not be present among the higher Elites. He is not worthy to be here."

"Silence! That soldier saved my life and you expect him to get the care a damned soul to receive? Bring him here this instance and give him the medical treatment a Elite soldier would get!"

"My Lord?" His mate asked sweetly up to him, but continuing to look down at the floor. "What if he has family. If you allow it, perhaps we could bring them here to show our appreciation?"

"I will allow it." He answered with a growl and looked back up to the soldiers who still lingered in his presence. "What are you fools waiting for? Go get Bardock and his family! Now!" His large voice made the soldiers standing in the hallway to jump and quickly race out of the palace.

….

Once Bardock's arrival had been announced to the King, he quickly made his way to the medical wing and entered the room to find the soldier he wished to thank inside a Saiyan healing tank. Bardock floated inside the green liquid with a oxygen mask over his face, sleeping his injuries away. King Vegeta noticed the lack of care the so called experts of health and life showed as they worked around the room. It made King Vegeta become angered when seeing how they acted like they didn't care if the soldier lived or die just because of his rank in the Saiyan army.

"You there!" King Vegeta called out to a Saiyan scientist who jumped from his loud voice. "Tell me the status of this soldier now!"

"This lowly soldier sir? Why he will live unfortunately." The scientist answered as he bowed before his King.

"When will he be revived from the tank?"

"Very soon My Lord. His wounds are almost completely healed. I do not understand why you care so much for his life. After all he is a low class warrior."

King Vegeta rushed the scientist and grabbed him by his armor and jerked him into his angered face.

"MY REASONS ARE NONE OF YOUR CONCERNS!" The King bellowed into the now petrified scientist face. "Now leave before I blast you into the next dimension!" He released the scared man and watched as he now held back a cry of fear.

"Yes My Lord. As you command. Please forgive me of my foolishness sir."

King Vageta waited until the scientist disappeared from the room and turned his attention back to a sleeping Bardock. He neared the tank and looked at a battle scarred soldier, desperately trying to fight off death.

"You showed bravery that most soldiers would not in a lifetime." The King said in a low growl. "You would make a great Elite soldier under my rule. It is the only way I can repay you for your courage."

The doors behind him slid opened and the King turned to see who dared entered without permission. He was becoming very irritated with the disrespect he was receiving from his servants. Before the King was about to question the fool who entered before he blast them away stopped and looked at the woman holding a infant in her arms. Her eyes were filled with fear and worry as she neared the tank that contained her mate. The King could tell that she was his mate from the mark on her neck and her concern she had seemed to show for Bardock, who was unresponsive.

The woman stopped at the sight of her King and immediately threw herself to the ground with her child in arms, shaking from the Kings presence.

"Stand woman." The King ordered calmly down to the black haired woman on the floor. The child squirmed in her arms as she stood, unsure if she should leave or go to her mate.

"My Lord." Bardock's mate greeted with respect, her voice quivering with harsh pants from fear.

King Vegeta looked down at the child she held in her arms and saw the resemblance in his father. The child had the same misdirected hair as Bardock, and the exact same facial features. It was proof enough to the King that this was Bardock's son. By the looks of it, the child couldn't have been more than a year old. He still had his baby fur on his tail all baby Saiyan's kept until the age of five, then the thick fur of an adult tail would come in. But the sooner the fur came in, the stronger the little Saiyan would be. King Vegeta was proud that his son's tail fur came in at the age of three, showing his possible future at becoming the Legendary.

"Woman. Your mate will live." He reassured her, even though it was not proper for a King to be telling a low class woman about her mates well being. He should have not even be near her, but it did not matter now since he would make Bardock a Elite soldier at his palace. But it still didn't seem like enough to repay the soldier for saving him from who ever decided to foolishly attack the King. King Vegeta had another idea in mind. It may have been a horrible one, but it was a way to completely repay his faithful soldier.

"From now on, your mate with be a Elite soldier. And his brat will become my son's personal body guard and have the privilege of being a soldier under Prince Vegeta himself when he grows to lead his own people. Tell this news to your mate when he awakens. I expect him to be at my side at the end of the day." The King commanded and exited the room. His debt paid in full.

*Yea I know this kinda sucked a bit, but it sets up the future! Feel free to review. Chapter 1 will be up shortly. Please give this story a chance! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Be My Mate

Chapter 1

_**18 years later…**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRINCE IS GONE?" King Vegeta angrily yelled to a servant who shook with fear on the ground. All eyes of the Elite guards were on the scene before them inside the large thrown room in the palace.

"My Lord…" The servant man crouched over in a bowing position squeaked out. "Our Prince is no where to be found on the premises."

"That spoiled brat!" The King began his rant. "When I get my hands on him, he'll be begging for a swift death! How dare he leave the palace without my permission! Kakarot!" The guards standing in single line looked at one another when no one stepped forward. After a second of waiting the King gritted his teeth and clinched his fists.

"He is also missing my Lord." The servant admitted freely.

"Send out a search party and return the Prince to the palace before sunset, or every single one of your heads will become my new table decorations!" The King ordered to the Saiyan Elite soldiers standing to the side. They jumped at the King's warning and bowed respectfully before flying out of the thrown room to find Prince Vegeta and his body guard Kakarot.

…,.

"Are you sure your father wont be mad if we left the palace without his permission?" Kakarot asked as he flew next to the spiky haired prince in the air.

"Who gives a shit what that old man thinks. I'm the Prince! I can come and go as I please!" Prince Vegeta answered with venom dripping from every word as he spoke.

"Yea but…you remember what happened last time? He about beat you to-"

"Shut up Kakarot! If I knew you were going to ramble on about my father then I should have left your worthless ass at the palace!"

"He wont be very happy when he finds out your missing. It's my ass on the line for going along with this." Kakarot continued on, ignoring Vageta's orders to shut up about his father King Vegeta.

"I would like to see him try to beat any sense into that idiotic brain of yours." Prince Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kakarot flicked Vegeta off and sent him an evil glare. If it was anyone other than Kakarot, Prince Vegeta would have killed them where they stood if he saw another demonstrate the crude hand gesture to him. But Kakarot had the privilege of being on the Princes good side since he grew up with him and trained with him all through out their young lives.

"Kakarot, make sure you keep your power level to a minimum. If anyone has discovered us missing, I'm sure father has sent out the Elite guards to find us. We'll land here." Vegeta pointed out a town not far from them and began his dissent towards the ground. Kakarot nodded and followed behind to land beside his Prince.

"I guess while we're here, I might as well get my scouter fixed." Kakarot suggested as they began to walk around the street of the town they had landed in.

"You still haven't got that damn thing fixed?" Vegeta huffed.

"I haven't been able to do anything with your intensive sparring sessions!" Kakarot defended and tore his red scouter away from the side of his face when it began to beep loudly in his ear. He rather have just thrown the useless technology away. Ever since Kakarot began to detect different ki's without the scouter, he saw no use in keeping the damn thing. But by the Kings orders, he had no choice in wearing it.

"Quit your childish whining. I cant help it if my training is to much for your weak ass to bare." Kakarot just growled at what Vegeta said. He wasn't weak as Vegeta thought. Kakarot was just holding back his true power when he trained with Vegeta so he wouldn't hurt him or anger him with his strength. As the Prince progressed with his power, Kakarot would slowly increase the amount of energy. He didn't want the Prince to know that he was stronger than him to protect the Princes pride.

"This looks like a repair shop." Kakarot pointed out as the neared a yellow looking building with big windows that had different looking devices placed on shelves.

"If you could read you would clearly see that it says so on the freaking sign!" Vegeta said with an irritated tone.

"I can read!"

"Whatever." Vegeta sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "Well what are you waiting for? Go inside and see if they can fix your scouter!"

"Are you not coming in?" Kakarot asked as he stood at the entrance.

"I will not enter a lower class building. Who knows what illnesses lurk amongst these pathetic weaklings."

"You germa-phobe." Kakarot spat out under his breath as he entered the building.

As soon as Kakarot disappeared inside, Vegeta left and began walking down the street with his arms still crossed. When seeing nothing of interest, he returned back to the yellow building but finding something catching his eye. It consisted of the color blue. A blue he had never seen before on a female. Her hair was long and it cascaded down her back as she ran water over the top of her head. She was bathing on top of the yellow building in the radiant sunlight. The female was still fully dressed in clothing and had a white cloth wrapped around her hand that looked injured, but she was washing away something in her hair. With Vegeta's excellent vision, he could tell it was black and smeared in her aqua lengths. He couldn't believe her beauty. No other female Saiyan was even close to her looks. The Prince wondered what she would have looked like bathing without any clothing…

Kakarot had entered the yellow building and noticed no one around. How could someone run a business and not be present to waiting customers? Waiting was not something Kakarot was use to. Growing up in the palace all his life, he never remembered waiting for anything.

"Hello?" Kakarot calmly called out, but found no one around. "I am an Elite soldier requesting assistance!" His voice rising with every word. When finding himself still alone, his anger began to rise. "If you do not oblige in a timely matter, I will destroy this dwelling!" Kakarot stomped towards the back of the building where it looked to be another doorway. The owner could have possibly stepped out to relive himself, and Kakarot was in no mood to wait any longer. It was either serve him, or die while pissing in a pot. When Kakarot made his way through the back door, he found himself back outside in a barren field behind the yellow building, his scouter still in hand. His eyes scanned the surrounding territory and rested his gaze on an interesting sight. Something interesting indeed.

…..

"Ouch!" A female Saiyan yelped as sparks flew from a broken machine. She grabbed her hand and held it tightly as the pain stung her delicate skin. The Saiyan looked down at her injured hand and quickly looked away. She was squeamish when it came to injuries, and especially her own.

"Bulma? Are you ok?" A worried black haired female came rushing in by her side and took her injured hand that the other female had held away from herself. The Saiyan showed her hand to the female who came to her aide, continuing to look the other way. "Oh Bulma. It's just a minor flesh wound." The black haired Saiyan said with reassurance in her voice.

"How bad is it Chichi?" Bulma winced as her friend began to tie a cloth bandage around her hand.

"It's a long way from your heart. You'll be alright." Chichi sighed and stepped away from Bulma to look her over. "Wow. You look awful. When's the last time you washed your hair? It's coated in black grease!"

"Hey! It's hard to stay beautiful while working all day trying to get this junk to work!" Bulma ranted and then remembered the pain in her hand and winced again.

"Go wash your hair! It looks horrible. If anyone ever did come in here to buy something or get something fixed, they'll truly run away from the sight of you!"

"Oh right, and leave you to watch over the store? I don't think so Chichi."

"Who said anything about me watching the store? Look around you Bulma! You haven't had a customer in two weeks! It's not like we're swamped here." Chichi's words ran through Bulma's mind. It was true that she hadn't had a single customer in two weeks. Times were hard, and no one seemed to want to buy her inventions or outdated Elite soldier gear. If she didn't have a customers or even just one customer in the next few weeks, she would have to close up shop and live on the streets with the common beggars with her friend Chichi, who lived with her. Living the life of low class Saiyan's was hard to bare. They were looked down on by the higher ranking Saiyan's and always mistreated because of their class.

"Ok. I'll go wash up." Bulma sighed and left Chichi. She knew where her black haired friend would be going if she needed her for anything. Chichi always spent the day training out back, pretending she was a Elite soldier at the palace. Bulma was nothing like Chichi. She had her mind set on new technology and science when Chichi loved a good fight.

Chichi went out back of the shop and began to do push ups, then went right into kicks and punches into the air. She imagined herself being up against a fearsome opponent, kicking their ass into a bloody pulp. Every time she saw a soldier visit the town, she always wished to be one herself. They got special treatment, along with rigorous training she wanted the most. She strived to be strong like the Elite guards at the palace, destroying anyone who threatened her.

Something caught her eye as she twirled around and looked the interesting sight over with her curious eyes. He was tall. Very tall. And had hair that went in different directions. His armor was that of a soldier, and in his hand was a Saiyan scouter. She could tell he wasn't happy, but at the same time he had a smirk on that handsome face of his. Was he smirking at her?

"Can I help you?" Chichi found her voice and looked him straight in the eyes. She knew she wasn't suppose to look a soldier in the eye, but she couldn't help herself. He just stared at her like he didn't hear a word she said. The strange soldier walked closer. His gaze never left her own, and that grin he had on his lips was to die for. Chichi held her ground and straightened herself up to look presentable before this strong looking warrior. "You like to fight?" He asked as he looked her over. Chichi just nodded at his question. "Show me, and then you can help me."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you." She spat out. "Besides I don't even know your name."

"I will tell you my name when you have beaten me in a sparring match woman."

Did he just call her woman? Uh oh, this didn't make Chichi very happy. No one called her woman! Even if it was the King himself. Fine, if he wanted to fight with her, she wouldn't refuse the challenge.

Kakarot could tell that the black haired beauty was a little angered at his words. But he didn't care, he just wanted an opportunity to touch her somehow. Even if it was from a punch.

"Defend yourself!" Chichi angrily ordered as she crouched down into a fighting stance. "Or are you afraid to be beaten by a female?"

Kakarot's grin turned into a frown and he quickly went into a stance after putting his scouter back on. He wanted to see for himself what her power level was rated even though he could feel it. She was strong but weak at the same time. Her power level wasn't worth his time and effort to get dirty, but something inside him told him to try her out anyway. He blamed it on the scouter. It wasn't comparing to what he felt, and he threw it to the ground with frustration.

Chichi dashed towards the stranger and attempted a kick to his chest. She came in contact with his armor but found that her forceful action was in vein. It was like she kicked a freaking stone wall.

Kakarot grabbed her ankle with one hand and slung her off balance. He felt her bare skin before he let go and let out a sigh of relief. She was graceful on her feet as she spun through the air to catch her balance. He couldn't wait to touch her again and quickly disappeared from her sights.

Chichi blinked rapidly when the soldier had vanished before her. Where the hell could he have gone, and how the hell could someone be that fast? Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and pinned her arms down against her sides. The grip tightened as she tried to struggle from his grasp. When finding herself stuck and unable to move, Chichi went still and shivered when his warm breath fell upon her ear. She could smell his scent and it was strong with power. But she couldn't allow herself to be lost in some strangers embrace, even if it was during a innocent match.

Kakarot felt the way her body relaxed against his chest and let out a breath he had held when coming in contact with her skin again. He felt her shiver and it pleased him to see her reacting this way. A sharp pain entered his lip when the female suddenly jerked her head backwards and rammed it into his lips. He released her and put a hand to his now bleeding lip, unaware that she turned and was sending a fist towards his face. Kakarot caught her fist in his large hand and clamped down tightly to force her to back down. Even with his tight grip to her hand, almost crushing it from his strength, she still didn't back down. Her knee came up towards his ribs and he quickly blocked it with the hand that had held his bleeding lip.

Chichi felt her knee being blocked by the warrior and attempted to pull away but her hand was still entrapped in his large hand. She had to admit that he was pretty good, but she also had the feeling that he was holding back. Somehow she would have to get him to let go so she could also show him her true potential…

…

Vegeta was admiring the beauty on top of the yellow shop as she began to dry her long blue hair. He wanted to fly up there and touch her, but his thoughts were interrupted when his scouter began to beep wildly in his ear. Vegeta growled and walked towards the direction his scanner was pointing him in and found himself standing in the back of the shop looking at Kakarot and a strange woman fighting? He watched for a moment and realized the woman had the upper hand in this fight. She wasn't as fast or strong as Kakarot, but she was graceful as she avoided all his punches and kicks. Vegeta chuckled at the sight and then saw something on Kakarot's lip. Blood.

When seeing the blood dribble down, Prince Vegeta became infuriated. No one dared to draw blood on a Elite guard, and he would be damned to see a low class female strike his soldier!

"Kakarot! Cease your fight this instance and stand aside!" Vegeta warned and held his hand up to create a ball of light at his palm.

Kakarot looked behind him and saw what Vegeta was doing and instantly stood in front of his target. He was aiming for the female! Before Vageta released the ball of light towards them, Kakarot threw his head up towards the sky and felt many energies he recognized from the palace.

"Vegeta! Stop!" Kakarot blurted out and pointed towards the open sky filled with soldiers.

Vegeta looked to where his guard was pointing and saw the same sight. He growled and quickly turned back to Kakarot who was still defending the female.

"Looks like are fun is over." The prince groaned out and crossed his arms, awaiting the group of Saiyan soldiers heading their way. It didn't take them long to land around the Prince and Kakarot.

"Prince Vegeta." One of the soldiers respectively bowed. "The King has ordered us to bring you back to the palace." Vegeta just rolled his eyes. He knew exactly why they had come. Thanks to Kakarot's sparring match with the female, they had found them.

"Well, you can tell my father that I will return when I please."

"I'm sorry My Prince, but we must follow the Kings orders."

"And you must remember that one day you will be following mine! If I were you, I would continue along you way before I decide to add you to my kill list when I become King!"

"Vegeta? Maybe we should return-"

"Shut up Kakarot. Your already on my list." Vegeta cut Kakarot off.

"Ah." Kakarot whined and hung his head.

"My Prince. The King is requesting to speak to you. It is very important."

"What could be so important for him to send his Elite guards out to return me to that hell hole?" Vegeta asked. He was becoming irritated and when he became irritated he had the erg to kick someone's ass.

"It was a matter of the mating ceremony coming up in three days my Prince. Where you must choose your future mate-"

"I know what the fucking mating ceremony is you imbecile! I refuse to be part of such idiotic rituals!"

"It is to secure the future of this kingdom." The soldier freely spoke. Vegeta instantly flashed before the speaking soldier and grabbed him by the armor to look him straight in the eye.

"Who are you to tell me about the future?" Vegeta dangerously growled down to the shaking soldier in his grasp. "I can tell you one thing. Your future will come to an abrupt end if you don't get out of my sight immediately after I release you. Do you understand, you worthless waist of Saiyan flesh?"

"Yes Prince." The soldier shakily whispered and gulped just as Vegeta released him. With out another word the group of soldiers took to the sky, afraid that the Prince would kill them at any minute.

Vegeta was so angered that he couldn't hardly see straight. He wasn't someone to be ordered around like a sniveling beast. He was the Prince! And he could have cared less what his Father the King said.

"Kakarot." Vageta said in a low but serious tone. "Say goodbye to that whore you found and lets go spar. I'm in need of kicking someone's ass."

"Chichi? Chichi what's going on? Who was shouting?" A worried voice came from behind Vegeta. He turned at the sudden movement and froze in mid turn. That sea blue hair was the first to catch his eye, and then the matching eyes that he could see himself getting lost in if he dared to look. Her voice matched her perfectly. Just from the sound of her voice and the sight of her porcelain face caused all his rage and hatred slowly melt away.

"Who are you calling a whore?" The black haired Saiyan jumped out from behind Kakarot and shot him a deadly glare. Kakarot quickly dashed between her and Vegeta and placed his hands on her shoulders to warn her of who she was talking to. "Get off of me!" Chichi shouted and tried to brush Kakarot's hands away only to find him resisting her attempts. Vegeta came out of his trance and realized who the Saiyan was speaking to, re-sparking his angered flame.

"So this female has a mouth to go along with her fighting. To bad she's just a whore. She may have made a half way decent soldier." Vegeta watched how the black haired Saiyan female twitched her tail in anger. If Kakarot wasn't holding her back, she could have clearly attacked him.

"Don't call my friend a whore!" The blue haired Saiyan butted in. Vegeta turned his attention back to the female and smirked when seeing her riled up. She looked even more beautiful when angered.

"Show some respect to your Prince!" Kakarot spat out, catching the attention of Bulma. She gasped at the word Prince and quickly straightened herself up.

"Prince or no Prince! It doesn't give him the right to call me a whore!" Chichi raged on.

"Chichi just let it go." Bulma angrily whispered over to her friend. Vageta let out a chuckle and took to the air.

"As entertaining as this may be," Vegeta laughed above them. "We must depart. Kakarot! We have wasted enough time with these weaklings!"

"I'll show you weak!" Chichi threatened as she began to take off, but she was quickly pulled back to the ground by the strange warrior named Kakarot.

"Don't." Kakarot growled down at Chichi when she looked up at him in confusion. He had to admit that he was attracted to her feisty nature and courage. Kakarot wished he didn't have to leave and could stay with her longer. She was pretty and strong. A perfect female to become his mate if could have had her. Even though Vegeta deserved a good ass whipping, he couldn't allow any harm to come to the Prince or it would be his life at stake.

Chichi stared up into those black eyes and calmed her panting. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but his threatening glare made her freeze in place. All she could do was stare at him and hold her breath.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called out from the sky. He wasn't someone to keep waiting.

"You're a good fighter." Kakarot said and winked at her with that grin he first saw her with.

"Your not so bad your self." Chichi bravely teased and returned a smile as she watched Kakarot take to the sky to join the Prince. She wished to have a little more time with him, but she was only a third class Saiyan. The lowest as it went. And Kakarot was a high ranking soldier. Someone she could never get close to again.

When they had disappeared from the females sight, Bulma walked over to Chichi who still looked up into the sky. She noticed a faint smile on Chichi's lips. Something she barely witnessed her friend do. Bulma couldn't help notice the Princes watchful eye when she made her entrance, but she quickly pushed that aside to confront Chichi on her feelings.

"Chi-"

"Don't want to talk about it." Chichi quickly interrupted Bulma and walked away.

Well she tried. Chichi was never one to talk freely about her feelings. She would always bottle them up inside her and train. Bulma learned to give up when Chichi blew her off. It was a lost cause to get Chichi to talk and express her emotions.

"I wonder what the Prince was doing here in this town?" Bulma asked as she watched Chichi punch and kick into the air.

"Who knows, who cares. If that bastard ever shows his ugly face around here again, I swear I'll choke him with his tail!" Chichi ranted as she continued with her training.

"I wouldn't call him ugly." Bulma slipped out and covered her mouth with a hand when she noticed what she had said. Chichi spun around and faced Bulma with pure anger in her eyes. How could her friend say that about a male who disrespected her not once, but twice!

"Bulma? Do you have some piece of junk to go burn yourself on?"

Bulma gulped and ran back into her shop. She wasn't about to say anything with that look. If looks could kill!

*Well there's chapter 1! Let me know what you think so I can keep going!


	3. Chapter 2

*OMG! I have to tell you all that I'm an idiot! Someone just informed me that I spelled Vegeta wrong and I am so so so sorry for that! Why didn't anyone tell me until now? Oh I feel so embarrassed! Way to go MissySullivan! *smacks self* Well, I will go back and correct it. I'm not sure how to edit a chapter while it's up but I will find a way and fix the incorrect spelling of his name.

Anyways, I am glad you all are enjoying this so far. I will try and update as soon as I can on each story. This one is my main story to update as quick as possible. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh yea! How could I forget? I don't own DBZ! Ok! And this is rated M. More like NC-17 but there is no higher rating than M here on fanfic, so don't tell on me! It will be our little secret!

Be My Mate

Chapter 2

Prince Vegeta let out a battle cry as he powered up before sparring with Kakarot. All the anger and frustration of being a Prince and having a father that expected him to bow down to his every command made Vegeta rise to a new level of power. He was ready to kill someone by the time he reached his maximum power, but only had Kakarot to beat up on. He flew at top speed directly at Kakarot and went into a outburst of punches and kicks. Kakarot easily deflected all the Princes attacks. He knew Vegeta needed to blow some steam off and he didn't mind the exercise. Yet, he was hoping for more of a challenge.

After sparring for quiet some time, Prince Vegeta mellowed out and powered down. He seemed to be ready to face his father when they would return to the palace. Vegeta wouldn't have minded if he had that blue haired Saiyan waiting for him in his bed chambers, but quickly dismissed the thought and returned his attention to Kakarot who looked to be deep in thought as well.

"If you want her that bad, just go back and fuck her." Vegeta huffed as he sat down against a large bolder to rest. Kakarot jerked his head up and looked over at Vegeta. He wasn't thinking about the female, but now that he brought her up, her beautiful face reappeared in his mind.

"Vageta…Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it looser?" Vegeta grunted and closed his eyes to listen to Kakarot's question.

"Well…It's about the mating ceremony. I know you'll be choosing a mate and all…But what about me?"

"I'm not choosing you as my mate Kakarot." Vegeta sarcastically teased. "What do you mean. What about you?"

"Why did the King order me not to participate in the mating ceremony?" Kakarot asked with a bit of embarrassment in his voice. Vegeta just growled at the question.

"Because my father believes that your only priority in life is to serve me and protect me."

"Cant you ask him to think other wise?"

"No." Vageta growled.

"But I would really like a mate!"

"Don't care."

"It's not fair!"

"Still don't care." Vegeta stood up and crossed his arms. He really couldn't care less about the whole mating ceremony coming up in three days. All the Elites females will be presented to him first and then after he chooses his mate, the remaining single soldiers got to pick. Kakarot was ordered by the King himself that he was not allowed to participate in the ceremony for some unknown reason. "Kakarot, just because you cant choose a mate doesn't mean you cant have any single female on this planet. Just be glad your not being forced to do this."

"But-"

"I will not speak about this any longer!" Vegeta threatened and flew into the air, unaware that something was flying right towards him. Kakarot vanished from the ground and pushed the Prince out of the way. Vegeta looked to where Kakarot floated in the air and was shocked to see a massive amount of energy sailing towards him. The blast came deathly close to Kakarot until he released his own attack on the large ball of heat. Vegeta watched as Kakarot struggled with the energy and everything began to blur as a sharp pain entered his head. Something or someone had knocked the side of his head, sending him to the ground and breaking the ground under the force of his fast moving body.

Vegeta focused his eyes and saw that Kakarot had adverted the large energy blast and was now in battle with darkened forms he couldn't make out. Kakarot's armor was torn and his body bleeding from each massive blow the enemy dealt to him. As Vegeta laid on the ground, he witnessed Kakarot fight unlike he had ever seen him fight. He seemed to have lost control and was in an beast like rage. Kakarot let out a loud battle cry and sent his opponents flying to ground and blasting them into dust.

When the pain in Vegeta's head intensified, he couldn't focus on the battle around him. He felt weak and helpless, but his body guard was protecting him. After every insult or degrading remarks, Kakarot was still his friend somehow. Vegeta never understood why Kakarot ignored it all and still protected his Prince. If he lived through this, he would have to find a way to reward Kakarot…

…..

Vegeta woke up on a cold bed of metal and sat up when noticing his surroundings had changed. He tore away all the wires that the scientists had stuck to his head and chest to monitor his body functions, then quickly stood in the barren room. He had to find Kakarot to make sure he was alright.

"Prince Vegeta!" A scientist called out as he rushed into the room when hearing the alarms of the monitors alerting his movements. "Please My Prince. You must lay back down. You had a serious head injury!"

"Where's Kakarot?" Vegeta growled and twitched his tail with irritation.

"He is in the rejuvenation tank Sir. Kakarot was badly injured while trying to protect you from an attack." Vegeta raced out of the room and quickly walked down to the medical wing to find Kakarot. He knew the room that held the healing tanks were close by. Vegeta finally came to the room and entered the sliding doors. His eyes rested on a sleeping warrior in the green liquid and then met the familiar eyes of Kakarot's father.

"My Prince." Bardock gave a half heartedly bow but Vegeta ignored it. His son was badly injured and there was no need in proper rituals of greeting royalty. Bardock's attention went back to his son in the tank along with Vegeta's. "Stupid boy." Bardock mumbled. "Attempting to fight a dozen assassins at once was not his best decision. At least he managed to save you."

"Will he live?" Prince Vegeta asked suddenly. Bardock was quiet for a moment, leaving them to the silence of the machine running.

"Yes." He answered and turned away to walk out of the room.

"He will be rewarded for his actions." Vegeta said before Bardock exited the medical wing. Bardock stopped for a moment and then continued on his way. When Vegeta was alone with Kakarot, he neared the tank and looked in at his sleeping guard. Kakarot looked badly beaten. His wounds were deep and Vegeta knew that even the powerful rejuvenation tank wouldn't be able to heal every one. His father Bardock had many scars on his face to prove that the healing tank didn't heal a warrior completely. Even Prince Vegeta had scars across his back from the lack of healing.

"You just had to go and get yourself beat up so I would have to be the one to talk to father alone!" Vegeta growled at the tank. "Kakarot…You'll get your wish. I'll see to it that you do." And with that, Vageta stormed out of the room and headed towards his fathers throne room set on a mission to grant Kakarot permission to participate in the mating ceremony that he wished to be a part of.

…..

The large woodened doors flung open to the thrown room and Prince Vegeta stormed in with a sickening glare and a uncovered chest. His wounds were still clearly visible on the side of his head with dried blood crusting on the side of his face and shoulder. The King immediately looked down at his son from his throne and growled with annoyance.

"It's about time you made your appearance before me." The King said as he watched his son draw near.

"GET OUT!" Prince Vegeta screamed at the surrounding Elite guards. They looked up to their King for orders only to find him nod and raise a hand for them to leave. As soon as the room was emptied, Prince Vegeta stood before his father and cursed under his breath.

"Who gives you the right to order MY guards out?" The King questioned as he tapped his fingers over his golden chair arm. "I should have you beat-"

"Shut the fuck up old man. I have no time to argue over who is the better leader here. I came to inform you that Kakarot will be attending the mating ceremony in three days as a reward for his services."

"He will not do such a thing!"

"And why is that?" The Prince asked, but King Vegeta just turned his head away from his young sons gaze to avoid the truth that was berried long ago.

"For your protection…I cannot allow our most trusted Elite to be distracted by a mate."

"That is bullshit and you know it."

"Boy, you don't know the half of it." The King muttered to where his son couldn't hear him.

"He saved my life and your going to have the decency to sit there and refuse to give such a useless order for him to declare a mate as his own? If he did happen to become distracted over a female then he is NOT a Elite soldier of mine!" Prince Vegeta argued and the reminder of his injuries began to throb at the side of his head. He quickly shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his focus.

The King witnessed his son attempting to hide the effects of his wounds and slowly stood after the quick thought of loosing his son to death crossed his mind. If his son died then there would be no one left to rule the planet how it was intended. Damn that Kakarot being heroic like his father! He thought that the past would never come back to haunt him, but the King was wrong. Like father, like son. If he did decide to tell Prince Vegeta the truth about his body guard, then his son may think or look at Kakarot differently.

"I am aware that he saved your life. But there are other reasons why I cant allow him to take a mate." The King said a tad bit calmer but still held that strict tone in his voice.

"Your reasons are beyond understanding. Kakarot will be allowed to claim a mate or you will see me no where near that ceremony."

"You wouldn't dare!" The King furrowed his brow and clinched his fists so tight that his leather gloves started to burst at the seam.

"Just stand back and watch." Prince Vegeta began to turn, his back facing towards his father and unaware that the King had flown from his throne with a fist racing towards the back of Vegeta's head. Prince Vegeta felt himself fall forwards when his father came in contact with his neck. It took all the he had not to fall unconscious from all the pressure.

"It will take more than a weak attack to put me down old man." Prince Vegeta groaned as he straightened himself up.

"I'm the King! You will do as I say or face punishment! I have gone to soft on you these past few years, it's time you learned your place BOY!"

"And it's time that you learn that I am not the weak child you can just beat on when things don't go according to your plan!" The Prince raised his voice and suddenly turned and kicked out a foot under his fathers feet, taking him down to the floor with a elbow to his gut. The King hit the ground and tried to catch his breath before Vegeta's foot came down on his chest to knock out any air he tried to take. "How pathetic!" Vegeta laughed as he watched his father try to get his foot away from his chest. "You strut around here as a King and tell everyone they know nothing! Yet, you cant even defend yourself from a move a three year old could manage. Face it old man…Your weak!"

"VEGETA!" A female voice entered the throne room that ceased the Prince from all movement that allowed the King to take the opportunity to take a breath. "You will stop this immediately!"

"Mother." Vageta looked at the beautiful but pale Saiyan female rush towards him and his father that began to rise from the floor. Her eyes were dull and had dark circles under them. She looked weak, but her face held courage that would make the strongest warrior bow before her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta's mother asked as she scanned her eyes over her mate then back to her son.

"Just a misunderstand mother. Nothing to worry yourself over."

"Do not try to fool me brat!" She shouted and then noticed the blood on her sons head.

"Woman, your ill. Go lay down and let me deal with our rebel son." The King said with a bit of compassion in his tone, but continued to stare at Vegeta with pure rage.

"Not until you tell me why our son was upset enough to strike you even after he just survived a assassin attack! Thank the Gods that Kakarot was there!" The Queen spoke as she neared her son to touch his wound on his head.

"Yes. Kakarot." The King growled and sighed. "He was the topic of discussion. Our son wanted to reward him for his outstanding allegiance to the royal family. "

"Doesn't this sound familiar?" The Queen pondered for a moment. "My Lord? Wouldn't it be wise to honor our sons wishes to reward Kakarot?" She looked up at her mate and smiled a weak smile that she could muster up. They could tell she was in no condition to be out of bed for long periods of time. The King didn't want to stress the Queen out any farther and decided to break down and allow her wishes to be carried out.

"Fine. Let the brat have his way. I haven't the time to linger on such petty arguments. Your dismissed."

"Mother." The Prince bowed before her and only her then stormed out of the throne room with haste to check on his body guard.

"_Kakarot, you better make it out of that tank completely healed so I can have the privilege to put you back in there myself!" _Vegeta ranted to himself as he rushed through the hallways of the palace to the medical wing.

….

_**Two days later**_

During the late hours of the night, two tall dark figures entered the throne room as requested by the King himself. It was unknown to anyone else that they were summoned to him, leaving the palace silent as it slept. The King paced as his mind raced with ideas to prevent Kakarot from joining with an Elite female. There had to be away to keep the blood line pure since Kakarot was not born a Elite Saiyan. His eye caught the two who entered silently and looked them over. The female Saiyan's bowed before their King and waited for his instructions.

"Kallena, Sissta." The King greeted the Elite soldiers. "I have a special assignment for you two." The King lowly spoke.

"What is it that you wish us to do My Lord?" One of the females with short spiky hair asked.

"I want you to go and find me a third class female and bring her here before the morning to prepare her for the mating ceremony."

"My Lord?" The other female questioned.

"There is no time to explain. Go now and bring back a suitable female. Do NOT tell anyone about this mission or you will find yourselves dead and rotting in a unmarked grave!"

"Yes My Lord. It will be done."

After the two female Saiyan's bowed, they departed from the palace unseen to do as their King commanded.

…_**.**_

Bulma sighed as she finished working on the scouter she had found outside behind the shop where the Prince and that strange soldier were. She saw that it was functioning improperly and decided to work on it for the rest of the night. Her mind was spinning to much to settle down and sleep, and apparently Chichi was the same way. Her friend never came inside to rest, but instead she continued with her training. Bulma became lonely and ventured outside to watch her friend work out. She had to admit that Chichi was determined to become a great fighter. With her constant training, she was destined to be a strong female warrior. Bulma took the scouter with her and saw that Chichi was cooling down with stretches from her intensive training.

"Here Chichi. I have something for you." Bulma tossed the scouter in Chichi's direction and with her quick reflexes, Chichi caught the scouter and frowned. It reminded her of him. Damn that Bulma and her intelligent mind to fix things.

"Thanks, but I don't want it." Chichi growled and held it away from her.

"Oh come on. Put it on! Let's see what you look like as a soldier!" Bulma giggled and neared Chichi to help her put it on. Chichi seemed to allow Bulma to put it on her. Her smile was hard to refuse and Chichi couldn't refuse her kind gesture. Once the scouter was placed on Chichi, she blinked and focused her eyes. Bulma smiled when seeing how Chichi looked with the scouter. She looked like a soldier from the palace.

"I look ridiculous." Chichi grumbled but kept the scouter on. She didn't want to say it, but she felt powerful with the scouter on.

"You look scary!" Bulma teased. "Try it out! I worked on it all day and finally got the damn thing to work." Chichi pushed the button on the side of the scouter and jumped when seeing numbers popping up on the red screen. An arrow pointed behind her and she followed it to find only darkness.

"I don't think you fixed it Bulma. It's pointing over here that there is a large energy level near by, but I don't see anyone." Chichi walked a little farther and still found no one around. "Yea, it's still broke." It was silent. "Bulma?" Chichi turned to question why her friend wasn't protesting about the scouter still being broke, but only found her friend on the ground unconscious. "Bulma!" Chichi screeched and began to run over to her friend. The scouter's alarm blared in her ear and soon she found herself falling to the ground. Something big and powerful had tripped her, and she fell to quickly to catch herself. Chichi landed on the ground near Bulma and tried to get up but only failing when pressure reached the back of her neck. It instantly knocked her out and she was unable to see who their captures were before blacking out.

"These two will do nicely." Kallena laughed slightly when looking at the unconscious females on the ground.

"I thought the King only wanted one female?" Sissta asked as she watched the tall Saiyan place Chichi over her shoulder.

"Who cares. If one dies before sunrise then we'll have another as a back up. I'm not going to risk my life for some third class Saiyan filth!" Kallena barked over to her comrade.

"I wonder what the King wants with them?"

"Fuck the King. I've put up with his arrogance long enough. Now come. Morning will soon be here and I wont waist any more time wondering what he has in store with them."

Sissta did as she was told and placed Bulma onto her shoulders with care. They took to the air and began their return back to the palace to prepare the weak females for the ceremony that was only hours away.

*Well I figured out how to fix the misspelling and if I missed any I'm sorry. Just glad I know so I wont keep messing up. I'm crazy, just smack me lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I cant wait to start writing on chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

*Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I never knew this would get so many! Thanks to Saiyajin-Love, Crazy Bones, noel, Goku and Chichi luverr, Cheriblossem, Joy's canvas, ninjapuppies, chichi89 and ayaka86 for the encouraging and nice things you all said about my story so far. I hope I can once again give you another chapter you all will enjoy and want to continue reading!

Once again, I do not own DBZ or it's characters. I did create Kallena and Sissta. Warning: this contains cursing.

Enjoy!

Be My Mate

Chapter 3

Prince Vegeta flew into the air to avoid being hit by an energy wave and released one himself to his sparring partner Kakarot. They had been training for most of the morning and soon the mating ceremony would commence later that afternoon. Vegeta did everything he could to keep his mind off of the event that he didn't look forward to. The thought of it made his sick, and Kakarot's enthusiasm of it made him even sicker. He would just rather fight than be stuck with a weak female.

"Hey Vegeta! Should we call it quits? We don't want to miss the rules of the-"

"Shut up Kakarot and attack me! We will go when I say!" Vegeta cut Kakarot off and sent another energy wave to his opponent.

"Geeze! What's gotten into you?" Kakarot huffed as he deflected Vegeta's attack.

"Participating in that useless ceremony, that's what!" Vageta groaned as he came flying towards Kakarot with a punch and a kick but finding his attempts to strike him failed. Damn that Kakarot! He seemed to have gotten stronger since he was healed from the assassin attack three days ago.

Kakarot blocked another punch and sailed his own fists towards Vegeta as he tried to hold back his strength. Even as he tried, his fists caught Vegeta's jaw and sent the prince flying into the air before he slammed into a building.

"Shit!" Kakarot immediately ran to where Vegeta laid in the rubble of the building and cleared the debris away so he could stand, but Vegeta jumped up through the rock and plummeted into Kakarot with deadly force. Kakarot went sailing backwards and quickly caught himself before crashing into the palace walls. "Vegeta! Were going to be late!"

"Who cares! They cant start without me anyways." Vegeta stood and brushed the dust off his uniform that he was made to wear for the event. His cape was a little tattered now form Kakarot's strong attack that sent him into that building. He hated wearing his Prince attire. It was tight and scratchy. Nothing like his everyday clothing and armor. Kakarot on the other hand was made to wear his soldier uniform complete will cape and gloves. It was all just for show. The extra clothing only got in the way of fighting. Vegeta looked Kakarot over and noticed something was out of place. Something didn't look right. Like something was missing.

"Where's your scouter Kakarot?" Vegeta asked after a moment of silence once realizing what was missing from Kakarot's attire.

"Oh…Uh." Kakarot blushed when remembering the exact moment he had tore away his scouter. It wasn't working anyways when he had scanned the energy level of that black haired Saiyan female. Man, was she attractive. The sudden thought of her made his cheeks burn with embarrassment but quickly stood straight to prevent Vegeta noticing his weakness. "I must have dropped it when you were attacked." Kakarot answered and hoped Vegeta believed his lie.

"Well, go get a new one. If the King see's you without it, he might refuse to let you choose a mate. You know the law." Kakarot just groaned at what Vegeta said and began to walk off into the palace to find another scouter.

"Damn law. Fucking scouter. Pieces of junk." Kakarot muttered as he walked down the halls, leaving Vegeta alone in the training section of the palace. He had only gotten so far until a sudden voice came from around the corner. They seemed to have been arguing something about the ceremony. It was two female Elite Saiyan's and they didn't seem to happy for some reason. Kakarot knew it wasn't right to ease drop, but he was just going to listen in for a moment.

"Kill the fucking bitch!" One whispered angrily over to the other. "That's why we took two of them remember?"

"I cant believe she bit me!" The other female said with a shocked voice.

"Kill her and I'll take the blue haired one."

"Fine! I'll be glad to put the little whore out of her misery."

Kakarot heard a door open with a squeak and listened as the females gasp at something.

"Where the hell did they go?"

"They were just here!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What do we do now?"

"You go that way and I'll search this way." One ordered and then the footsteps were replaced with silence. Kakarot came around the corner and found no one around. He shrugged it off and continued on his path to find another scouter. Whatever had happened, it didn't involve him or the Prince, so there was no need to show concern.

…

Chichi sat up as a mouth and nose full of water entered her face. She gasped and coughed when water went down her wind pipe. The water was cold and it sent her body into shock when realizing she wasn't in her bed or anywhere that looked familiar. Another gush of water went into her face and this time it had soap in it that burned her eyes so she couldn't see from tears taking her vision. Chichi felt a breeze hit her skin and found that she was completely naked. Her head was spinning from the strong aroma of flowers and incense burning in the low lit room. She remembered being knocked out by someone after finding Bulma unconscious on the ground, but everything after that was a complete blur. Where the hell was she?

Another splash to her face was applied and that was enough. She may not have been able to see but freezing cold water thrown into her face repeatedly without a reason was uncalled for. Chichi found the strength to force herself off the floor and flung her fists around to knock whoever was drowning her to the ground. As soon as she turned, a metal clanking sound came to her ears and then a pain to her ankles made it known that she was chained. She tried to focus her eyes but the stinging pain from the soap made it impossible for her to look around for long periods of time.

"Quit your struggling and sit down whore!" A angered female voice said from behind her as another ice cold bucket of water was poured on her. She let out a yelp when the icy sensation hit her sensitive back and shivered uncontrollably as she was doused over and over until a scratchy drying cloth was forced over her body.

"Cover that ugly body of your!" Another evil female ordered.

"Wash the other ugly whore."

"No, you wash her Kallena! I've seen enough of third class privates today! It's sickening!"

"Do it now Sissta, or I will tell the King that you refuse to obey his orders!"

"Uhg! FINE!" She groaned and grabbed another bucket of water. Chichi listened to her footsteps fade and stop somewhere else in the room. The water splashed to the floor and Chichi heard the gasp that sounded familiar.

"What the hell?" Bulma cried as she leapt from the ground, only finding herself falling back down on her bottom when the shackles clamped tight around her ankles.

"Shut up you whore!" She screamed as the bucket of soap and water was applied.

"Ah my eyes!" Bulma cried when the soap hit her opened eyes.

"Bulma?" Chichi called out to her friend to try and keep her calm.

"Chichi!" Bulma winced as she rubbed her eyes to take out the stinging pain of the soap.

"Silence!" Sissta roared down to Bulma and poured another bucket all over her before throwing a drying cloth over her also naked body.

Kallena went over to Chichi and grabbed her arm to stand her up but Chichi wouldn't stand for another round of touchier. She would fight till the end! With all the strength she could find, Chichi flung her body into Kallena only to find her barely move. It was hitting a freaking stone wall…Wait. These were no ordinary Saiyan's. If Chichi couldn't knock her down, then that only meant they were…Elites like that Kakarot! Chichi panicked and crouched down to defend herself for any attack the female was about to do. But to her surprise the Saiyan just laughed at Chichi.

"Pathetic." Kallena growled and grabbed Chichi's arm again. "Why the King wants you to be part of the mating ceremony, I will never know. Maybe you will be chosen as a slave to serve the female who will be picked as the Princes mate."

"That makes since." Sissta agreed as she began to violently attack Bulma's long blue hair with a brush. Kallena did the same to Chichi's hair and quickly tore threw all the tangles that had bunched up on her head from the flight to the palace. After they were scrubbed, brushed and dried, Kallena and Sissta forced Bulma and Chichi into black and red ceremonial robes and veils that covered most of their flesh. During the finally preparations, Chichi decided to find away to escape and rescue Bulma and herself from whatever what was to come.

"Even with the most desirable clothing, you still look hideous!" Kallena joked while she tied a necklace around Chichi's neck. Chichi saw the opportunity and opened her mouth as wide as she could then clamped down onto Kallena's arm.

"You little whore!" Kallena cried as Chichi's Saiyan teeth pierced her skin. Chichi released her arm with her teeth and spit the blood she had drawn into Kallena's face. "I should kill you where you stand!" Kallena raised a hand and began to strike Chichi across the face. Her force of the attack was less than Chichi expected as her hand came in contact with her cheek. It stung just as bad as her eyes did when the soap had irritated them.

"No Kallena!" Sissta yelled and stopped the angered female from attacking Chichi again. "If you fuck her up, then the King will kill us for sure!" Kallena stared Sissta down for a moment and calmed herself down with a large sigh.

"Come on Sissta, let's go alert the King what we have in our possession." Kallena finally spoke and headed for the door.

"Should we leave them here then?" Sissta asked before they exited the bathing room.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to escape." Kallena laughed as she pulled the door to.

When Chichi heard the room was silent she quickly reached for the chains and broke them after pulling on it for a moment before it broke. She raced over to Bulma who was cringing in the corner and released her from her bonds.

"Chichi! What do we do?" Bulma cried to her friend. Chichi looked around the room for a way to escape without being caught. By the looks of it, they were placed in a very elegant room fit for a Princess.

"Come on. We got to get out of here!" Chichi pulled on Bulma and ran across the room when her eye spotted something. The scouter Bulma had given her laid on a table next to their old clothing. She grabbed it and placed it on the side of her head after removing the veil, then clicked the power to scan the area for anyone near by. When the scanner came up empty she grabbed Bulma again and raced out the door, being careful not to attract any unwanted attention. "Stay close." Chichi whispered to Bulma. She could tell through the veil that Bulma was on the verge of tears, but Chichi kept on a strong face to encourage her friend to continue.

After running through the endless hallways, Chichi stopped once again to scan the area. It began to beep widely in her ear and she panicked. If they were caught, she didn't know what would happen to them. The Saiyan that had caused the scouter to go crazy came around the corner and bumped into Chichi and Bulma. He was tall and had a large scar on his right cheek. He glared down at the two who looked to be scared of his presence.

Chichi put down her fist and looked at his hair that spiked in different directions. He looked like…Kakarot? No it wasn't him. He looked like him, but he was older and by the looks of him he had been through many battles.

"What the hell do you two think your doing? Your suppose to be at the ceremony!" Bardock said with irritation in his voice. "Come with me." He ordered and raced the females down the hallways, not allowing them to protest.

…..

After Kakarot retrieved a new scouter he met back up with Vegeta who looked to kill anyone who even dared to speak to him. He knew that the Prince wasn't looking forward to the mating ceremony. Kakarot was grateful that Vegeta talked his father into letting him pick a mate. The fact that he wasn't allowed to participate in the first place didn't make any since. But he was afraid to question it even farther, afraid it would be taken away from him at any time.

"About time you showed up." Vegeta growled at Kakarot and crossed his arms across his chest. "Let's get this over with so we can continue our training."

"So how does this work?" Kakarot questioned as they neared the entrance to the room that was holding the ceremony.

"How should I know. I never done this before."

"See, we should have come early!"

"Shut up." Vegeta growled. Kakarot sighed and followed Vegeta inside. The room was filled with other Saiyan's and in the stands held the King and Queen. Vegeta met his fathers gaze and frowned. Why his father had to be there was beyond him. It should have been a private matter. Then Vegeta looked up at his mother. She faintly smiled down at her son, and he could tell she was weak from her illness. The Queen had been sick for a long time, and the scientist couldn't figure out the cause or cure. As long as she wasn't stressed, the longer she would live.

"Silence!" The King ordered the crowed of spectators. "By law, the Prince must choose a suitable mate to ensure the future of this planet. After he has chosen a female, then the rest of you can declare a mate." He said as he looked at the other Elite soldiers who stood patiently waiting in a line. Kakarot started to walk over to join his fellow comrades but stopped when the large doors opened behind them. He turned and saw his father pushing two females into the room and immediately saw his scouter attached to the face of a beautiful female he had seen before. Her face held the emotion of anger and fear while her fists were clinched at her sides.

"Hey Vegeta…" Kakarot whispered and got the attention of the Prince. Vegeta looked at Kakarot and then into the direction that captured his gaze. His eyes fell upon the blue hair that stuck out from beneath the veil. The same color blue he had seen three days ago that made his anger melt away where he stood. He knew it was her from just a glimpse of her hair. No other had hair that color, and he just had to touch it.

The King was still speaking while Vegeta made his way over the shaking woman. She looked up into his eyes as he neared her, and could barely see what he looked like through all the material over her face. Vegeta ran a finger under the veil and began to remove it slowly. If he remembered correctly, she was hypnotizing by just the look in her eyes alone.

Chichi's eyes fell away from Vegeta and Bulma and immediately caught sight of…him. The one Saiyan she thought she would never see again was standing a few feet away from her and she was already pleased to see him. She didn't know why they were all in this one room, or what the hell was going on, but everything in that moment seemed to float away and leave a peace over her racing heart for brief second. He was intimidating by how he stood over her now that he had slowly made his way over to her, but the softness of his black eyes drove the fear away. She remembered their fight and how strong he was and also how attractive he looked. Now he looked even more breath taking.

Kakarot looked down at the tiny female and felt a smile raise in the corner of his mouth. He saw that she wore his scouter and she looked powerful wearing it. Her fear and anger seemed to have slipped away when he walked towards her. How she got there wasn't a concern since he thought he'd never see her again. He would love to reach out and touch her bare skin, or what little was showing and caress it with care. His tail voluntarily came from around his waist and wrapped around her wrist somehow. Kakarot wasn't sure why his tail seemed to have a mind of it's own just then, but he didn't stop it.

Vegeta had raised the veil from Bulma's face and almost gasped at the sight of her blue watery eyes. She was scared and almost to the point of sobbing in front of everyone. He knew he could just loose himself in those blue orbs if he stared long enough. Everything about her was like a dream. No other female compared to her beauty in his eyes as they scanned her flawless face. Vegeta didn't even realize that the whole rooms eyes were upon them, nor did he see his own tail come from around his own waist and wrap around her waist. It sent tiny vibrations through his tail to his body when finding that his tail had wrapped it's self around the female. A smirk came to his lips when the feeling of his tail made her gasp. She was so beautiful…

"He has chosen!" The King bellowed out from his chair and the crowed around them began to cheer in excitement for their Prince.

"What?" Vegeta forced his eyes away from the female and looked up at his father and mother who smiled brightly at their son.

Kakarot noticed the sudden change of environment in the room when the crowd had sparked into endless smiles and cheers. He also noted that his tail had somehow found its way around her arm. It was feeling he had never felt before as his tail rested along her soft flesh.

"The Prince and Kakarot has chosen their mates!" The King happily announced. When his words fell on Chichi's ears she snapped out of her trance and looked around the room to see Saiyan's cheering them on for some reason.

"Oh Shit." Chichi muttered and escaped from Kakarot's tail. Everything made sense now! The bathing and clothing in elegant robes, the highly decorated palace room, and presence of the King and Queen. The word "mates" lingered in her mind as she put the whole puzzle together. "Oh Shit!" Chichi said a little louder and felt herself being drug away from Kakarot.

"Chichi?" Bulma murmured in her shocked state as she too was being pulled away from the room.

"Take them to their new living quarters at once!" The King happily ordered down to a pair of soldiers and Bardock that struggled to pull the females out. King Vegeta was told from Kallena and Sissta that they had in their possession what he had asked for. And he was certain by the black haired female that she was third class besides the scouter she had on. King Vegeta only assumed that, that was Kallena and Sissta's idea to make the female look as a Elite soldier for Kakarot. He paid no attention to his sons mate. He was only concerned that Kakarot had chosen correctly and since he did, he could relax and enjoy the celebration with his Queen. Everything had gone as planned.

"Prince Vegeta, my son." The Queen stood and motioned for him to come to her. The King rose with worry when seeing his mate tremble from just standing. Prince Vegeta neared his mother and bowed before so she could be close to him. He watched as she planted a tiny kiss to his forehead. "A kiss for luck." She whispered into his ear and then returned to her seat with the help of his father.

"Congratulations brat." The King grunted and returned his attention back to the Princes mother.

"Now that this is over, I will return back to my training." Prince Vegeta announced and began to exit the room with Kakarot by his side.

"First you will go mate with the future Queen, then you can do whatever you please." The King said behind his son. His tone was calm, but Vegeta could feel the threatening glare on his back.

"He will mate when he's ready My Lord." The Queen sweetly told her King, tearing his gaze away from his rebel son.

"Then go do whatever you wish to do. But make sure you are mated with her before morning brat. I expect to see you in my presence, with the female, at first light."

"And why should I have to bring the female to endure your presence?"

"Because I said so. Now go. Make sure Kakarot is with you until you depart to your living quarters for the night. Someone may try an attack to prevent you from mating. Understood?"

"Whatever old man." Vegeta rolled his eyes and left with Kakarot. He had to speak with his body guard in private. A mistake had been made, and he didn't wish to let his father know. "Kakarot, we have a problem." Vegeta growled as they entered a vacant room in the palace.

"What problem is that?" Kakarot asked as he tried to pull himself out of the daze that clung to his mind heavily at the thought of his soon to be mate.

"We have chosen third class mates you idiot!" Vegeta roared at Kakarot, waking him confused state. He thought on his words for a moment and then the memory of where they had met the females came racing back to him. Damn that female and her intoxicating beauty! He completely forgot that she was third class, and apparently so did Vegeta.

"Oh Shit!"

"Yea, Oh shit! What the hell are we going to do? We cant let it be known that they are third class Saiyan's! They'll be killed on the spot!"

"Then…we just wont tell anyone?"

"Kakarot, you imbecile! If only your mind was as strong as your punch! We cant mate with third class females. It would infect the bloodline my ancestors have kept pure since the war!"

"Don't mate with her then. Just tell the King that there was a mistake. Tell him you were clearly just looking her over-"

"My tail wrapped around her Kakarot!" Vegeta said as his cheeks blushed. "That was a clear enough sign that I had chosen her. No idiot would argue that."

"You mean your tail did that weird thing too?" Kakarot asked as he looked at his tail. It had returned around his waist like it had never moved.

"My only option is to refuse to mate with her."

"How are you going to do that? You'll be living with her."

"Fuck!"

"I thought you said you weren't going to do that?" Kakarot was confused. That female had made his mind go into a foggy blur. He couldn't think clearly.

"No you moron! I was…uhg never mind!" Vegeta groaned with annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. He wasn't thinking clearly, and by the way Kakarot was acting, he wasn't either. "Lets just go and train." Was his last words for the day. Kakarot never said anything else and he wasn't about to ask any more questions since Vegeta was in a terrible mood. He would just go along with his Prince and fight the aggravation out of them until they were completely exhausted to even think about mating with their females. But down deep, Kakarot was secretly excited about the female he had chosen. He knew it wouldn't be right to mate with her, but what would hurt if he touched her a little? Only if she allowed of course. He would never think to dishonor a woman's right to refuse a male in her bed.

The red sun had set over planet Vegeta and it was time for the Prince to go to his living quarters. He hated the curfew his father had created for him when he and Kakarot escaped the palace. Vegeta just growled at his doorway to his room and slowly opened it. He wasn't sure what he would find. He only hoped it wasn't those bright blue eyes that mesmerized him to the fullest.

Kakarot waited until Vegeta disappeared into his room before dismissing himself to his own room that held a female he was yearning to look at once more. Just the thought of here laying naked under him made his tail tingle and his lions burn with anticipation but quickly threw that out of his mind to remember his own oath he had made to himself while training with Vegeta. He would not touch her unless she allowed him, and he would not force her to do something she didn't want. Slowly he exhaled a breath he had taken when he rounded the corner to his living quarters and opened the door. He entered the darkened room, which was weird for him because he always left a light on. Then that's when everything went fuzzy. Something hard came down on the back of his neck, leaving him stunned and unable to look at who attacked him. Then he knew…

*So…is this still ok?

Please feel free to leave reviews even if they are bad. I know I'm not the best writer and I know there will be mistakes that I don't see. Just please tell me if the story is making any since and worth continuing.

Once again thank you for the reviews! Cant wait to hear what you all think! :D


	5. Chapter 4

*Just going to remind everyone that this is a Kakarot/Chichi fic and Bulma/Vegeta. This next chapter will first be of Bulma and Vegeta, then the next one will be Kakarot and Chichi. I just love these two couples and I cant decide which I love better because right now I love them equally!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! *hugz*

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content and should not be read by young children or anyone who dislikes that kind of stuff. There is no sex, but there is hot steamy goodness ahead.

Be My Mate

Chapter 4

The red sun had set over planet Vegeta and it was time for the Prince to go to his living quarters. He hated the curfew his father had created for him when he and Kakarot escaped the palace. Vegeta just growled at his doorway to his room and slowly opened it. He wasn't sure what he would find. He only hoped it wasn't those bright blue eyes that mesmerized him to the fullest.

Once inside he closed the heavy door and locked it to avoid anyone entering un-expectantly. It wasn't the worry of someone barging in on him while mating with the female, which he wasn't going to do! It was the fact that they could be attacked if he ignored safety precautions. His room was the highest protected room in the palace besides his father and mothers. If someone did try to get in, they would certainly be a powerful being of some sort.

Vegeta scanned his eyes around the room and found…no one? But he felt a tiny ki so he knew she was in there. She must having been hiding and truly afraid of him. He just smirked and walked around the room to search for the hidden treasure that caught his eye. Her scent hung heavily in the air and it potent from fear, which drew Vegeta mad with arousal. His tail was doing that tingling sensation again he felt when he had wrapped his tail around her during the ceremony. Maybe he would just toy with her for a bit before he made a decision of what to do about the third class female.

With easy steps, Vegeta walked over to the giant bed and stopped. He sensed the female stronger by the bed and that evil smirk ran across his lips when realizing she was under the bed. But before he made his move, Vegeta caught a whiff of something awful. He smelled his arm and quickly threw his head away from the stench. Kakarot and he had trained for a long time that day, and the remains from his workout was apparent just by smell. He would just have to come back and touchier the female after he bathed and rid himself of his warriors musk. The hot water allowed him to relax, but he still kept his focus on the females ki under the bed. She never moved an inch since he had been in the shower. Vegeta didn't understand why she didn't attempt to run away and escape. She would be very capable of unlocking the door, but yet she never moved.

Once Vegeta was clean and stink free he exited the bathing room with only a drying cloth wrapped around his waist. It was time to face this female and determine if she was a waist of time or not. He knelt on one knee and pulled up the covers that hung to the floor and stopped when seeing the blue haired beauty fast asleep under the bed. She was laying with her head halfway tucked into her curled arm. Her fuzzy brown tail was relaxed over her hip, and the female never seemed to notice Vegeta's presence. With ease Vegeta lifted the bed and placed it away from the sleeping female, then picked her up into his arms. She moaned a little when he disturbed her resting position but soon found her to curl against his chest. Vegeta sighed and laid her on the bed and began to pull away when he noticed her brown tail had wrapped it's self around his wrist. He stopped everything he was doing, even breathing, when he stared at the sight before him. She was in a deep sleep, yet her tail had reached for him like she knew he was there all along.

With nothing left to do but sleep, he crawled in next to her and wrapped his own tail around her wrist and watched her dream. He had wished to look into her eyes one more time. For some unknown reason, Vegeta had pulled himself very close to her face. He inhaled her scent and it was more than intoxicating. It was…it was a word he couldn't think of in that moment because her scent was so powerful while she slept. He could just lay there and smell her all night if he could, and perhaps he would. Sleep hadn't came to him yet, so there wasn't anything else to do but watch the female for his entertainment. What would really be entertaining would be her moaning endless pleasures under him, but that couldn't happen…or could it? If he didn't bite her and mark her somehow, then they wouldn't be considered true mates. It would just be a little pleasure session.

With his thoughts and emotions mingled together, he couldn't make since of anything anymore. Her tail wrapped around his arm wasn't going to be enough. He wanted more of her. Slowly he raised a hand and cupped her cheek as his thumb brushed a an eyelash away. Her cheeks were warm under his touch, and she let out a soft sigh from his hand. She was truly remarkable for just being a third class Saiyan.

Vegeta ran his hand down to her neck and traced the soft flesh that was calling out to be bitten. He could fill his mouth water at just the thought of biting into that perfectly smooth flesh. Damn her and her exquisite beauty and scent! He barely found the control not to plant his lips on her neck and instead found her warm lips. He felt her heavy breathing hit his face, sending tiny chills racing down his neck to his chest. Her warm lips fit perfectly to his own as he tasted her secretly. From what he could taste was far better than anything he had ever tasted. She was sweet and it took all that he had to not plunge into her mouth with his tongue and taste her further. Between her scent and the taste of her lips made his whole body go into shock. He realized what he was doing and pulled away. His quick movement caused the sleeping female to open her eyes. Of course she would have to open them when he most wanted them to stay closed. He was in no condition to look into those pools of blue that would sweep him away from the shore line.

Bulma blinked her eyes and focused her sight on the spiky haired Prince above her. She soon found that he was only wearing a drying cloth and there was a bulge poking up from underneath. She wasn't experienced in that field, but she knew what the male appendage did when aroused. Her lips felt moist and by the looks of his own, they had been recently kissed. The furry and anger pulsed through her veins when thinking that he was making advances on her while she freaking slept! There would be no way in the under world that she would mate with that…that jerk!

"Get off of me!" Bulma screeched and tried to pull away but stopped when feeling her tail pull. She looked at her tail and saw that it was fixed around the Princes arm tightly. Why did her tail have to be so stubborn! This was not a good time for it to willingly object to her orders. Then she looked and found Vegeta's own tail wrapped around her wrist. It must have been something involuntary that they both couldn't stop from happening.

"You first." He grunted down to her. His voice was husky and thick with lust, but he made no attempts to remove her tail from his arm.

Bulma tried to unwrap her tail but found it to tighten around his arm. Why her? She then plucked a hair from her tail that made her shriek from the pain, but it worked. It made her tail retract and coil around her waist like it was running away and hiding.

Vegeta looked at her oddly and cocked his head in amazement. How a creature could possible cause it's self own harm to get away from him was beyond anything he had imagined. Was he that much of a monster that even a weak female wanted nothing more than to get away from him and inflict pain to her own tail, the most sensitive place on a Saiyan? This new turn of events struck him with anger. Not at the female, but to himself. He was becoming a monster like his father! He would never allow that to happen. The King may have had his moments of kindness but the majority of his life was strictly out of meanness. How could a female like his mother ever mate with a ape like that? No! He would not become a ruthless barbarian.

With ease he tore away his own tail and wrapped it around his drying cloth to hold it in place and got up from the bed to put some space between the female and himself. Her scent was all over his lips and it teased his nose like a prey and it's victim. He had to reassure her that he had no intentions of mating with her. After all, she was a third class Saiyan and he should not lay with her.

"Stop your sniveling woman. I mean you no harm." He said with a angered tone. He had not meant to sound so vicious, but that's how he was use to talking.

Bulma cringed on the bed from his angry voice and went into the fetal position. The only thing she knew to do just then. She couldn't run away. He would only just run her down and bring her back. So she shut down her thoughts and went into protective mode to keep his wondering eyes off her covered body. She knew he was imagining her naked, and the only thing she could think of was to cover herself even more so his glare couldn't penetrate her clothing.

"Why are you cowering before me?" Vegeta asked as he noticed her ball up on the bed.

"I don't want you touching me! Or even looking at me!" She barked out and brought her legs to her chest to comfort herself. "I will never let you touch me again!"

"Fine!" Vegeta growled and went to his closet to dress himself. He couldn't see him staying with this female any longer. She had to go. When he returned to his bedroom to get his boots he saw her sobbing silently into her arms. Her tears fell heavily down her face and onto the sheets. It was a never ending stream of hot tears dripping from her eyes, and her body was shaking with fear and anger. The scent he had smelled earlier was coming back. She must have cried herself to sleep under the bed, and left the scent in the air. When her moods changed, so did her scent. And he hated to imagine the scent that she would produce if she was in heat or strongly aroused.

As she cried, Vegeta's tail tightened around his waist. It was longing to reach out for her and caress her tear soaked face. Stupid tail. What happened to him being in control over his own body? Stupid, stupid tail!

"Stop shedding those unnecessary tears."

"I can cry if I want to!" Bulma cried as another sob took her voice.

"True, but your only looking like a weakling when you do that. Have you no pride?" Vegeta asked as he neared the bed once more.

"I have plenty of pride…sob…I just want to go home!"

"Well this is you home now. So quit crying as a new born brat and speak like a normal Saiyan. I cant understand you with that constant blubbering."

"How would you like it if someone kidnapped you and forced you to be mated with a arrogant Prince? Oh that's right! Because your that arrogant Prince!" Bulma yelled out and sat up on the bed. Her tears replaced with anger.

"How dare a third class female insult me! Woman, you better watch what you say to me or I will go to the King and tell him the truth about you!"

"Then go ahead and do it! I'm not afraid of him, OR YOU!"

Vegeta suddenly felt the erg to smack the lunatic female, but instead he would show her that he was capable of being feared. Screw the kindness. He wasn't about to let this opportunity to prove he was all Saiyan, to be lost to a weak female! His movements where to quick for Bulma to follow until it was too late to move. She was pinned underneath the strong warrior as his face came deathly close to her own. His eyes seemed to be on fire. A fire she was strongly afraid of. She felt like breaking into tears again but held onto her fearless stare down with the Prince. Her hands tried to push him off of her, but his own hands forced them above her head, leaving her body to be looked at freely. She couldn't budge from the hold he had on her. One of his hands clamped tight around her wrists as another ran it's way down the length of her arm. His gloved fingers swept across her check and wiped each tear that was still lingering on her face from her recent crying. She could feel him pant on her ear as he lowered his head down towards her neck. Her heart raced violently in her chest as she tried to ignore the seduction he was trying to cause. What ever he was doing was working. She completely lost herself in his scent but still afraid at what he'd do next. His hand slipped down even farther to her neck, gently squeezing it to cut off her air for a second. She didn't know what it was, but even with his threatening appearance, she could somehow trust him with whatever he was trying to accomplish. After giving her a squeeze to her neck his hand led a path to her breasts. His breathing was the only sound she could hear beside her own heart beat thumping in her ears.

She shivered when his tongue licked her ear, sending a shock wave down between her legs. It was a sensation she had never experienced before and it frightened her. Vegeta seemed to sense her lack of sexuality and decided to take advantage of it, as it seemed to make her fear the unknown. If she wasn't going to show him fear, then let it be from her own lust.

His hand squeezed the large breast. It fit perfectly in his hand and possibly even bigger if it wasn't confined to all that damn clothing. She let out a soft moan and began to tremble when his hand glided down her sides to pull up her robe she still wore. Vegeta raised his head to look her in the eyes, which was a mistake because they were filled with lust and fear. He couldn't resist those begging eyes. They were pleading to him to continue.

"Do you fear me now?" He grunted above her lips.

"No." She whispered so low that he barely heard her. Her tail found it's way around his arm that explored her body, sending tingles of pleasure racing through her every nerve endings.

Vegeta smirked and lowered his hand after bunching her clothing around her waist. He could smell the heated arousal that came from below and it drove him to touch it. When his fingers brushed her sensitive flesh, he crushed his lips down upon her opened mouth to drown out her tiny squeals of pleasure. She moaned into his mouth as his finger tips repeatedly stroked the untouched area , and her hips began to jerk and thrust under his hand as a tension was beginning to build in her center. Just as she was about to explode in pure delight, he removed his hand from her quivering flesh and looked back into the pleading eyes. She was lost in the sensation he caused and an evil smirk came to his lips when she moaned for more.

He released her arms and pulled her tail away before standing beside the bed. She desperately pulled at her robes to hide herself then sat up. Her lips were red and swollen from his hard kiss, and her body shook from the intense heat he left between her legs. If this was some kind of touchier, it was the worst she could imagine.

"Do not leave this room." He ordered. His tone harsh once again.

Yes Bulma was scared at this time. It took all she had not to break down into tears again and break down before the Prince. She knew if she shed tears, he would call her weak. Curse him and his over powering strength. She wouldn't be able to fight him off if she wanted to if he did that again.

He left her and slammed the door shut. She was once again alone, and…the door was unlocked. He forgot to lock it! Should she try and escape and risk being caught? The question made her nervous. Maybe he was going to return and do even worse things to her?

Vegeta made his way down the long hallways that led to Kakarot's living quarters trying to get away from…wait. He didn't even know what her name was! Well it wouldn't matter anyhow. Woman was a sufficient name for the female. She wasn't his mate so names were unimportant. His intentions were only to cause her to fear him but it turned out that he was becoming afraid of himself with his constant changing opinions about her. First he wouldn't dare touch her, second he was all of her, then he wanted her to fear him, next it was a battle of will to keep himself from devouring her innocent body. He needed to train. It was the only thing he could think of to keep his mind off her. Screw the curfew! He was the Prince and could come and go as he pleased!

Once at Kakarot's door he immediately noticed it cracked. Something didn't seem right about Kakarot just leaving his door opened. He opened the door just to peek inside and froze.

"Kakarot!"

*YES! Another cliff hanger! Mwa ha ha! I feel so evil. Damn that Vegeta! His evil ways are rubbing off on me lol. Well if I combined the next chapter with this one, then it would be so long.

Please review! The more reviews the quicker I will attempt to get the next chapter out. Not that I'm becoming a reviewaholic or anything *smirks*, it's just with all the wonderful reviews I'm getting helps me focus and write quicker. Please tell me how I'm doing with this story. I know I asked that before, but like I said in another story, it's a major self esteem boost.

The next chapter is almost complete and I had fun writing it if that tells you anything lol.


	6. Chapter 5

*Hello! Another quick update for you!

Thanks for the reviews!

Warning: This contains cursing and sadly no lemon.

Enjoy!

Be My Mate

Chapter 5

Kakarot waited until Vegeta disappeared into his room before dismissing himself to his own room that held a female he was yearning to look at once more. Just the thought of her laying naked under him made his tail tingle and his lions burn with anticipation but quickly threw that out of his mind to remember his own oath he had made to himself while training with Vegeta. He would not touch her unless she allowed him, and he would not force her to do something she didn't want. Slowly he exhaled a breath he had taken when he rounded the corner to his living quarters and opened the door. He entered the darkened room, which was weird for him because he always left a light on. Then that's when everything went fuzzy. Something hard came down on the back of his neck, leaving him stunned and unable to look at who attacked him. Then he knew.

"Oh Shit!" Chichi gasped when she realized who she attacked. It didn't seem to faze him much after hitting him over the head with a glass flower pot. He just stood there and looked at the ground. Maybe if she hit him again?

WHACK!

"WILL YOU STOP FUCKING HITTING ME?" Kakarot roared at Chichi who had dropped the pot at his outburst causing it to fall on her own foot. She yelped at the heavy pot and grabbed her foot as she hopped around the room with her throbbing foot. Damn, that was one strong and heavy flower pot! "What the hell woman?" His question made Chichi temporarily forget about her foot. Did he just call her woman? Again?

"WOMAN?" Chichi angrily yelled and felt her fists tighten at her side. How dare he use that term with her. "I have a name!"

"This isn't going as I planned." Kakarot sighed and crossed his arms. She was incredibly strong when she hit him with that pot. And she had the 'balls' to whack him a second time! Wait, females don't have balls. Scratch that. She had the decency to whack him a second time!

"Well sorry to inform you but this wasn't MY plan to spend the night with you! Now move out of my way so I can get the hell out of here!" Chichi spat out. She wasn't going to spend the night with Kakarot. No way in the under world would she stay there!

"You cant leave." Kakarot informed her. This turn of events were surprisingly entertaining to him. He liked her fiery spirit. "This is your new home. You are now my mate!"

"I'm nothing to you!"

"You wanna bet?" He growled and neared her. She seemed to back away from his threatening glare but still held onto her angered face. Why was he acting like this? She seemed to bring out the beast in him. He didn't want to cause any harm to her, but her anger was fuel to his fire.

"I have to find Bulma. I have to know she is safe!" Chichi defended herself as she backed away from Kakarot who continued to step closer.

"She's safe. Safe in the arms on her new mate." He chuckled lowly, making him look even more dangerous than before.

"Bulma wouldn't dare let herself fall for that arrogant Prince!"

"She's a weak female. I don't think she could resist the charm of Prince Vegeta." What was he saying? Vegeta had no charm! Kakarot didn't know what his mouth was saying. It was the complete opposite of what his brain was thinking.

"Bulma may be weak physically, but she is strong minded." Chichi announced to Kakarot as she hit her legs against something cushiony. "What the hell?" She turned and found a unmade bed behind her. He had backed her up to the freaking bed! This just angered her even further. He just stood there and smiled like he knew what he was doing all along. If he even thought for one minute that she would spread her legs for him, then he had another thing coming.

"Make yourself comfortable. You'll be staying here with me if you like it or not."

"No! I'm not staying here! I have to find Bulma and go home!"

"I cant let you leave." Kakarot whispered as he neared her even more. They were so close together that she could smell his…GAG!

"Oh my…When was the last time you bathed?" Chichi said as she threw a hand over her mouth and nose. Kakarot raised an arm and smelled himself. He didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. Yea, he did have sweaty pits but that was a normal thing when sparring with Vegeta all the time.

"Why? Does my scent bother you?" He asked while holding back a laugh.

"You reek!" She gagged.

"Oh do I?" Kakarot smiled brightly and then he thought of an idea to loosen the female up. He knew she was someone he could have fun with. He could just sense it.

Chichi suddenly felt herself being pulled by Kakarot's quick movement. He was too fast to see as he pinched her head between his side and arm. She was face to face with his…PIT!

"Ah!" Chichi screamed as the horrible smell of his underarms burned her nose. He was laughing as he held her under his arm. "Kakarot! Let me go!" She begged as she tried to hold her breath.

"Oh no you don't!" He chuckled as he began to tickle her sides. Chichi squirmed as she tried to hold her breath at the same time. His fingers were to quick to avoid and she couldn't hold back the laughter in the back of her throat. But if she gave in, she would have to inhale his odor.

"Stop!" Chichi forced out with a uncontrollable laughter. "St-sto…stop!" She stuttered between gasps of air. Oh the horror!

Kakarot heard her begin to laugh and let her go. Her cheeks were reddened and it was beautiful. His tail was tingling when seeing her let go of that anger for a moment and just relax.

"Your even more attractive when you smile." Kakarot complimented and noticed a slight blush race across her face.

Chichi was stunned by what he said to her. He was standing so close to her that he could reach out and touch her if he wanted. Her sides ached from laughing so hard. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Thanks." Chichi squeaked out and then gulped when she looked up into his eyes. Before she knew what was happening, her tail unraveled around her waist and went straight for his wrist. She stared at it helplessly as it wrapped around Kakarot's arm. "What the?" Chichi was in shock that she couldn't control her own tail. What was wrong with her?

Kakarot felt Chichi's tail wrap around his arm and he watched in fascination as his own tail involuntarily came around and touched her tail. It was amazing to see the two tails entangle with one another like they had been needing each other all their lives. Chichi gasped at the sensation her tail was sending to her. She felt weak and strong at the same time. It was impossible to separate from the feeling she was experiencing.

Her eyes met Kakarot's. She suddenly found herself lost in those black orbs that seemed to shine at her. He must have felt the same way when their tails touched since he had a blush appear on his cheeks. She felt weak in the knees when he brought a hand up to her face. His hands were rough on her smooth skin, but it sent chills down her back when his fingers lightly brushed her long black hair away from her face.

Kakarot was at a lost for words. He couldn't explain why his tail did what it did, but it felt right. If he wasn't a strong warrior that had self control, he could have devoured her by now.

"You still stink." Chichi broke the silence. She had to get away from him. It was getting to hot for her to stand.

"And your still fighting me." He threw back at her.

"Let go of me and I will show you a real fight."

Kakarot growled down at her. Why was she being so stubborn? She offered to fight and he could never back down from a challenge. He smirked and released her tail. It was almost painful to tare away from her soft fuzzy appendage. Somehow, he would have to find a way to do it again. It was stimulating and yet draining at the same time.

"Are you afraid to beaten by a female?" She joked when he made no move to fight her. If he wasn't going to make a move, then she would do the honors. Just as her hand came up to strike Kakarot in the face, his hand immediately blocked her.

"Are you afraid to admit that you like me? Just a little?" Kakarot teased her, knowing fully well that he was in complete control of the situation. Her weak moves were nothing compared to the assassins who tried to kill the Prince three days ago. He could barely fend them off. Even with his rigorous training with Vegeta, he still felt like he could go farther with his strength.

His question seemed to bring back the furry Chichi had when he first came home. She attacked him with repetitive moves, but all attempts to strike him failed. He had gotten stronger since the last time she fought him and it made her a little frightened. Kakarot never attacked back. All he did was block her kicks and punches to try and tire her out. She was already starting to feel the burn.

Kakarot blocked yet another hit and decided to end this useless playing. With a quick swipe of the foot, Chichi fell towards the floor and crashed face first into the fur rug. It reminded her of being knocked out that night Bulma and herself were kidnapped form their home. She was helpless to defend her friend and it angered her. She had to get stronger! With all the energy she had left in her body, Chichi twirled under Kakarot and kicked the back of his knee, sending him falling. He hadn't expected her to do anything else after she fell, but she would prove him wrong. With grace, she positioned herself over Kakarot's chest after he fell to his back.

His hard chest heaved when she threw a punch towards his face.

He caught it.

She tried with her other fist.

He caught it too.

She tried to pull away but his grip on her fists tightened.

Chichi was STUCK.

"Shit." Chichi cursed when realized what vulnerable position she was in. How could she have allowed herself to loose to that idiot?

Kakarot rolled himself over, taking Chichi with him to pin her under his large body. He was growing bored of her attempts to hit him, when he truly knew she didn't want to harm him. With her fists still in hand, he teased her lips with his mouth. He didn't kiss her, only nuzzled those soft lips that was begging to be touched. There went his oath out the window. He was just so helpless from her strong scent and beautiful eyes.

"Kakarot!" A sharp voice said in the doorway of his home. His eyes darted away from Chichi and up into the direction the familiar voice came from. "Kakarot. What the hell do you think your doing?" The Prince asked annoyed by the position he had caught Kakarot in. It was almost embarrassing to walk in on that even though they were fully clothed.

Chichi tilted her head to see who had entered and gulped when seeing the Prince. He was clearly in a stake of shock and annoyance. Damn that Kakarot for being so over whelming.

"Hey Vegeta. Shouldn't you be in your room?" Kakarot asked as he quickly got off the floor, from between Chichi's legs. He reached his hand to help Chichi up but was rejected when she slapped his gesture away.

"Don't question me why I'm not concealed to that prison." Vegeta snapped. "Get your ass moving. We're going to go train."

"But we already did that today. Twice actually. Your going to kill yourself if you don't rest."

"And let you have fun with that whore all night? I don't think so." Vegeta chuckled and began to turn to leave the room.

"Whore?" Chichi repeated. Why must he insist he call her a whore when she was clearly untouched! That was one of the reasons she trained a lot. To defend any Saiyan male who dared to touch her sexually.

"Come on Kakarot." Vegeta ordered.

"That's it! I've been called a whore to many times today!" Chichi balled her fists and prepared to make her move. Maybe she would use the flower pot since it seemed to be a little useful with Kakarot.

"Stop." Kakarot growled at Chichi as she was pulled back by his massive arms.

"No! I have too much pride to be subjected to his name calling. Fuck you Princ…" She tried to scream but Kakarot's hand clamped down over her mouth. "Mmm fer mmm hmm!" She mumbled into Kakarot's hand. Her vibrations tickled his hand and he couldn't help but smile at her attempts to curse the Prince.

"If you'll quit trying to get yourself killed by Vegeta, I'll promise to throw in a punch or two for you." He sweetly whispered in her ear. She relaxed against him when hearing this. Kakarot was far stronger than she and he could defiantly defend her honor with his brute like strength. "I'm going to let go of you now." He whispered again against her ear. His breath went into her ear, making her shiver from his low voice. She only nodded and felt his grasp around her lessen. "I'll be back shortly. If you stay here, I will assure you that you will see your friend again soon." Chichi just nodded her head again. She was at a loss for words.

….

Once Vegeta and Kakarot entered the training grounds, Vegeta immediately went into position ready for an attack, but only found Kakarot looking away. They always went right into sparring once getting outside. Something seemed different. Maybe Vegeta was pushing himself to hard and dragging Kakarot down with him. It had been almost two days since they last slept, but it was a normal thing. They would train for a couple of days then rest a day, then continue that cycle. Why should the females have to interfere with their normal routine?

"Quit thinking about that female and lets fight." Vegeta ordered over to Kakarot. His words seem to fall on deaf ears when his soldier didn't make a move. He let out a growl and walked over to where Kakarot still stood. "Kakarot! We discussed this already. You can not mate with that female!"

"Why cant I? No one has to know."

"Someone will know when they see that they are weak and not Elites! Get her out of your head this instance."

"That's easier said than done." Kakarot spat out. He was tired, moody, horny, and was in no disposition to spar any farther that night.

"Listen to yourself! You act like one of these mated fools running around here. I for one will not allow you to lower yourself to a weak female. It's degrading! Just take your own father for example! He was clearly not a useful soldier when your mother-"

Kakarot cut Vegeta off with a smack in the face, sending the Prince to the ground. This was truly unexpected.

"My father may not be the strongest warrior. But he proved otherwise when he saved your fathers ass! And as for my mother…You will NOT speak of her by just an example Vegeta!"

The Prince came flying up from the ground and rammed right into Kakarot's chest, sending him flying into a wall. Body guard or just a soldier, no one below his rank ordered him to speak as he wished. He could already tell that the female had some kind of affect on Kakarot's attitude. It was like she flipped a switch to his defensive side.

Kakarot quickly removed himself from the stone wall and sailed towards Vegeta in a blinding rage. Their hands clasped together and they were locked in a battle of strength to push the other back. A electric spark flew between the two as they wrestled against each others hands. It shook the ground from the force of two energies pushing against one another.

"Look at what that whore has done to you! Your already showing emotion about everything. Don't you remember anything from our training? Emotion is for the weak!"

"It's not emotion! It's about honor and respect for the dead and mourning!" Kakarot winced out through his teeth as he felt his power dropping from fatigue. Vegeta pushed back as hard as he could when sensing Kakarot weaken. His body guard was becoming useless. Maybe he just needed rest and the he would return back to his normal self.

"Enough of this Kakarot. This is a waist of my time." He huffed as he shoved him back from him. "Go rest and I'll see you in a day to return to our training."

"Oh how grateful of you Vegeta." Kakarot sarcastically said as he flicked the Prince off before turning and leaving him alone.

Kakarot was worn out by the time he reached his living quarters for the second time that night. He was ready to bathe and rid himself of the bulky armor he was forced to wear to the ceremony and spread out naked in his bed. Oh wait. He couldn't go naked any more. Not with that female there. Oh well, she would just have to get use to his nude flesh if she liked it or not. He was more comfortable with less clothing, and he wasn't about to change his habits.

When he got inside his room, he locked the door to prevent Vegeta from entering at a random time while he slept. He was starving and wasn't sure if he would have enough energy to prepare himself a meal. Maybe he could get the female to cook something while he bathed?

As he turned he stopped in mid step to focus his attention to the female in the middle of the room doing push ups. Her long black hair was placed in a messy bun on her head with a few strands sticking to her face. Sweat trickled down her face as she went between one handed push ups to two. She was going at a quick pace that she didn't notice Kakarot's entrance. He smiled a tired smile when he looked over her outstretched body. Her muscles flexing at the rhythmic pace she had set for herself. He watched in silence as she flipped up off the floor and went into punches, her back facing him and still unaware of his presence.

With quiet footsteps he neared her. Smelling her scent as he got closer to her sweating body. He held back a laugh when his hands reached out pinned her arms against her sides as she shrieked in fear.

"Always watch your backside." He said with a low tone into her ear. "It will cause you injury or even death if you do not pay attention to your surroundings."

"Get off. You still stink."

"Oh so if I didn't stink, then I could touch you?" He chuckled as his arms tightened around her slim form.

"Not a chance."

Kakarot frowned at her answer. She was being highly difficult even though Kakarot suspected that she had an attraction towards him due to her not struggling in his arms. She was playing hard to get.

He released her and walked towards his bathing room. Maybe if he bathed, his true scent would help the situation. Before entering the bathing chamber, he turned back to Chichi and noticed her staring at him. Her head quickly turned in a different direction when he caught her looking.

"Prepare us meal while I bathe. Then we will sleep."

Did he just order her to cook? Chichi balled her fists at her side and a red tint of anger spread across her cheeks.

"I'm not preparing you anything!"

"Whatever." Kakarot growled and went over to a small control panel on the wall. "You'd just try and poison me anyways." He said as he clicked a button.

"How can I serve you this night Kakarot?" A voice came from the speaker on the wall. Chichi watched with amazement as Kakarot was talking to someone through the wall. She never seen this kind of technology before. It was impressive.

"Bring us some food idiot."

"Right away Sir. It will be there shortly." The voice answered back and went silent. Kakarot went to his bathing room and filled the large stone tub up with the hottest water. The steam rolled up over his body as he dunked in, completely emerging himself in the stress relieving water. He was already starting to feel better, and once he got some nourishment in him, he would feel even better. After washing away his sore muscles and stench that Chichi had complained about, he exited the room with a drying cloth wrapped around his waist with his tail holding it in place. The drying cloth barley fist around his muscular figure, but shrugged it off as he went to the door to retrieve his and the females meal.

He unlocked the door and opened it to find two large carts stacked with endless plates and dishes outside and quickly pulled them in. His mouth watered at the smell of food and ready to dig in.

"Eat." He said to Chichi when bringing a cart over to her.

"Uh, is this cart just for me?" She asked confused when seeing the large amount of food before her.

"Yes. Now Eat." He ordered and began devouring his own cart of food. Chichi picked at a few plates. For a Saiyan not to eat much was unheard of, but her and Bulma both were not heavy eaters like the rest of planet. Perhaps it was from the lack of food in their lifetime that caused them to be in control of their eating. She just knew that she couldn't eat all of the food, and besides, it wasn't that great to begin with. It had no seasoning, or taste really. Once she had her full she left to go bathe. It seemed like a good idea to rid herself of the sweat she made while training when Kakarot left with Vegeta. She didn't want to stink around him like he freely did.

"Where are you going? You barely ate anything." Kakarot asked with concern.

"I'm going to go bathe."

"You should have joined me when I took mine." He grinned and shoved in a piece of delicate cake into his mouth.

"Screw you." She growled and entered the warm room. Before she shut the door she heard Kakarot mutter "I would love for you to" and felt a blush race across her face and slammed the door.

Chichi ran the water and discarded her robes that she was forced to wear for the ceremony. She climbed into the tub and soaked herself. All her worries and stress seemed to wash away as she washed her long black hair that went down to her hips when brushed completely out.

Once she was clean she stepped out and wrapped a drying cloth around her breasts. It was shorter than she hoped when it only came up below her bottom. She wasn't about to put on the dirty robes again, so Kakarot would have to supply her something until she was given something more proper to wear.

"Kakarot?" Chichi squeaked out when she cracked the door. But he didn't answer. Damn, she would have to go out there in the drying cloth and she knew he would stare at her. "Kakarot, I need some clothes-"

Chichi stopped right out side the door. Kakarot had dropped his drying cloth around his waist before climbing in the bed. Her eyes glued to his muscular form. She couldn't take her eyes away and her legs were locked in position.

Kakarot heard her speaking and turned his head to see the female just standing there with wet hair and only a drying cloth to cover those beautiful curves. His mouth watered at the scent of her, her true scent. It was maddening, and he fought back his instincts to just ravish her with his mouth.

"Oh Gods! Please cover yourself up." Chichi blushed and closed her eyes shut, still unable to turn away.

"But this is how I sleep."

"No, no, no, no, no! You will sleep with clothes on! Now give me something to wear." She pleaded and tightened her grip on the drying cloth, hoping nothing below was showing.

"What you have on is enough." He chuckled and knew she would just burst into a rant from that comment. But to his surprise, only a blush lingered on her face. With a large sigh, he placed the drying cloth back over him and went to his dressing room to find something other than armor for her to wear. He didn't have much clothing to relax in, since he spent most the time nude in his room. Kakarot picked out a white top that looked large enough to cover her body for the night. It was loose fitting, sleeveless and long, so it should be good enough for the female. "Here." He grunted and threw the top over Chichi's head. She grabbed it and yanked it off, coming to find him smirking down at her. "I don't see why I have to sleep in anything since this is MY room."

"Because I said so!" She growled and left Kakarot to put on whatever he handed her. Without a second glance at the clothing she forced it on and ran back out in the bedroom to jump into bed, but only stopping when she ran into Kakarot who was still standing in the same spot she had left him. He was still smirking down at her and she couldn't do anything to move. His eyes were hypnotizing and his scent was driving her crazy.

"You look good in that." He said with a husky voice. She didn't know why he was looking at her, it was only a shirt…a shirt that was very drafty. Chichi looked down at the top he had given her and realized her breasts were almost clearly visible. The damn thing had no sleeves, and see through when her hair had soaked the material. Chichi gasped and covered herself. She was embarrassed that Kakarot got a glimpse of her. Damn that Kakarot! He must have known that the top would look like on her!

"Quit staring!" Chichi almost cried. No male had ever seen her without this much clothing before. She felt helpless because she knew she couldn't fight him off. The one person she would get stuck with happened to be the strongest male around.

Kakarot noticed that she was uncomfortable and had tears building in her eyes. He removed his smirk and replaced it with a gentle smile.

"Let's get some sleep." He said calmly down to her and went to the bed.

"Why do I have to sleep in the same bed with you?" She asked rudely.

"There is no other place to sleep in here besides the bed. It's big enough for two."

"Fine!" Chichi went over and climbed in on the opposite side of the bed, getting far away as she could from Kakarot when he got in. The lights went out with a click of a button and silence took the room. They fell asleep facing away from each other. Their tails coming together in the middle of the bed.

*Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

*Thank you to all you lovely reviewers out there and awesome readers. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I cant thank you all enough for reading and reviewing! You guys are so great, awesome, kind, and wonderful! I could go on and on about how grateful I am for you all to review, but then I would be taking up your reading time, so I will hush and wait for your opinions on this next chapter! Enjoy!

Oh yea, one more tiny thing to add to my chatter! Warning: This contains adult material and was rated M for mature. There I said it. Cant say I didn't warn ya lol.

Be My Mate

Chapter 6

Right as the red sun began to peek it's way over the horizon, Vegeta stormed threw the large doors to his fathers throne room. He did not return back to his chambers, nor did he sleep. His body was exhausted and worn from the last two days and night of training, causing him to be in a even worse mood than usual.

"Leave." Prince Vegeta growled at the staring Elite guards. They quickly left, knowing if they refused, they would turn into a heap of ash on the floor.

"Where is your mate?" The King asked immediately when seeing only his son enter the throne room and order HIS guards out yet again.

"She is none of your concern old man." Vegeta hissed as he stood before his father.

"You didn't mate with her!" The King scolded. He could tell by how his son acted that he was not mated. His scent was still the same compared to a mated Saiyan.

"I have more important things to do then fuck that female."

The King sighed heavily and rubbed his face in aggravation. Why was his son being so difficult? He was just like his mother when it came to business then mating in her youth, but yet that's why he chose her.

"You need to mate with her before seven days pass. It's the tradition of our people to insure the planet has a future King and Queen!"

"You wont have a future King if he isn't strong enough to defend off attacks!" Vegeta defended himself.

"That is where the female comes in. She will bare a brat. Your brat!"

"I refuse. I've already seen first hand what this mating does to strong warriors. I will not include myself in that." The King just growled at his sons remark. Prince Vegeta frowned even further when his father didn't come back with a smart reply like he always did.

"Son, I am requesting…that you honor your mothers and my wishes…to mate with the female." The King said with a little more compassion in his voice and a hint of sorrow. "As you know, your mother is ill. She will not be with us much longer. As Prince, it is your responsibility to find a adequate female for a future Queen. There is no other way around it."

"Why are you forcing this on me?" Prince Vegeta asked in a lower tone as he watched his father's eyes fill with emotion. It sickened him to see his father, the freaking King dared to show emotion! "WHY?" Vegeta yelled up to his father when he didn't answer at first.

"Because I may NOT survive when she dies!" The King admitted with a grieving tone.

The Prince just stood in shock. How could a ruthless Saiyan care so much for one female?

"Your dismissed." The King waved his son away.

"But-"

"I SAID YOUR DISMISSED BRAT! There is nothing further to discuss on the situation!" He yelled and turned his head away from the Prince.

Prince Vegeta huffed and turned, almost running out of the throne room with his fathers voice still remaining in his thoughts.

…..

Chichi was the first to wake after only sleeping five hours. She felt refreshed, alive, and a lot stronger since she was able to rest. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, then turned on her side, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't the only one in bed.

Kakarot slept soundly on his side facing away from her. His muscular back bare for her eyes to see. She was about to jump out the bed to get away from him when she noticed deep impressions of scars in Kakarot's back. Chichi frowned at all the small cuts and scrapes, some fresh and most old from previous battles. Her little fingers came up and touched a deep wound that had been made not long ago. It was healed, but it still remained a bitter past, filled with history. Fingers caressed his flesh. His back was warm and soft under her light touches. She was careful not to wake him, and continued her path to each scare, imagining how he must have received them.

"Can you itch my back while your back there?" He grunted through the pillow. Chichi gasped and then became angered at herself for allowing her to even touch him with her own free will.

"Kakarot! You were awake the whole time?"

"Yep!" He said cheerfully as he sat up and turned to her. His face was beaming with a radiant smile. Chichi found a small smile on her own lips when seeing his handsome face, but quickly removed it when seeing him notice it also. "I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He joked at her and poked her in the arm.

"Owe!" Chichi whined when his poke was a little painful. "I wouldn't have woke on the wrong side of the bed if I was in MY OWN BED!"

"Quit being such a brat. You got to admit that this bed is very comfortable and your company in it just made it even better."

Chichi blushed and started to get up, only to find her tail being pulled.

"Let go of my tail Kakarot." She grumbled and tried to jerk it away.

"You let go of mine! Hey, Ouch! Stop pulling on my tail!"

Chichi turned back around to see what was the hold up with the tail release and her eyes glued to her own tail wrapped around Kakarot's. How the heck did they manage to get their tails all tangled up?

"This isn't funny anymore. Get your tail off of me!" Chichi panicked and went to undo the mess of hairy tails in the middle of the bed.

"Ah! Damn it! Don't yank so hard!" Kakarot was in so much pain. Her nails were scratching his tail and she was even pulling some of his tail fuzz out.

"Quit wiggling!" Chichi struggled with the two intertwined tails and still found them tightly together. "Why is this so difficult?" She growled and yanked yet another hair from Kakarot's tail on purpose this time.

He let out a shriek and stopped her hands from doing any more damage. He grabbed her wrists and was glad when she ceased her unnecessary plucking. She stared up into his painful eyes and smirked when seeing she found a weak spot of his, even though a Saiyan's tail was the most sensitive part of their body, she could defiantly use that to her advantage. But right at the moment she was stuck…AGAIN.

After the pain in his tail came to a bearable itch, Kakarot focused his attentions on the female. She was smirking at his pain. Well, he would have the last laugh. She would pay for her cuteness.

Kakarot held onto Chichi's wrists and quickly pulled her down on the bed to just show her how happy he was to see her when he woke. Yes, he knew what kind of reaction he would get from her if he did what he was about to do, but it would be worth it to just touch her a little.

He pounced on her like she was his prey and attacked her lips with delicate movements, bringing forth a slight moan from Chichi's throat. At first she tried to struggle, but after a moment of caressing she relaxed against the bed and moved her lips with his own. He was very pleased to feel her react differently than expected. She was full of surprises, which excited him even more. With ease, Kakarot played with her lips and licked her sweet taste that he was dieing to sample. Her scent was powerful with lust, as was his own. His heart was racing in his chest as he dared to deepen the kiss, wanting nothing more than to explore the rich nectar of her mouth, taste her even deeper, and bring the female that he was beginning to cherish even more each passing day, into a pleasurable experience. She was beautiful and strong, courageous yet submissive, and she even carried the trait of a Saiyan to fight. Chichi was the perfect mate for him. He just had to make her his.

Chichi just let herself go while Kakarot kissed her. She was willing to fight him off but then remembered that he was stronger than her and could flatten her into the ground if he chose to do so. But she did have to admit, this was the best kiss she ever had, maybe even the only kiss she ever experienced, and it was amazing how a strong, scary warrior could be so gentle yet so powerful at the same time. His scent was intoxicating as she inhaled. Everything he did to her was causing her to react the complete opposite of how she should have done. She could fill his tongue slide into her mouth, and she excepted him. Kakarot's tongue was warm and electrifying when he met her own. Chichi couldn't hold back her moans any longer. No matter how hard she tried to hide her physical want, it was just too damn impossible to fight it. He was causing something to build between her legs, something she had never really paid attention to until now. Her body was screaming for more. More touching, more kissing, more licking, more anything! He was making her melt into a puddle of pure bliss beneath him and he was only kissing her.

Kakarot's grip on her wrists slightly released, still holding onto her to keep her warm body close to his own heating body. Their tails were still locked together in a tangled mess as he hungrily devoured her lips and listened to her little moans escape unwillingly at first. He wanted nothing more than to further their touching, but his courage to explore began to back down when his vow entered his thoughts. He had promised not to touch her unless she wanted it. Already he had broken it when he forced her into a very intimate position after toying with her last night, and now he was kissing her. Maybe if he looked into her eyes, he might be able to tell if she was wanting the same…

"KAKAROT!" A loud voice came from the other side of the door, along with a rhythmic thud of a fist pounding on the other side of Kakarot's living quarters. He knew that voice and immediately dashed away from Chichi, forgetting the towel was his only covering around his waist and that their tails were still in a tangled bunch.

"Ah!" Chichi screamed as her tail was yanked. Her scream almost threw Kakarot into the floor as he desperately tried to get their stubborn tails to detach. Once he got the tangled mess sorted out and his tail was once again his, Kakarot went to the door and unlocked it, knowing who awaited him on the other side.

Chichi scrambled on the bed and finally found her footing on the floor to make her get away to the bathing room to hide. She wasn't about to sit around and have a stranger gawking at her almost nude body. Once inside the bathing room, she slung the door shut and leaned her back against it and slowly slid down to her bottom into a sitting position. She touched her lips and noticed that they felt hot and wet from the mind draining kiss they just shared. Her tail ached from being ripped apart from Kakarot's tail and her heart raced with great speed as she tried to calm herself.

Kakarot threw the door opened, almost taking the weak designed barrier off it's hinges and glared out into the hallway where his father stood. The look alike father stood with a frown on his face, his red scouter on, and his attired made up of the normal Saiyan soldier armor.

"What took you so long?" Bardock greeted his son with a unpleasant look.

"Sorry father." Kakarot apologized and wondered why his father was in a rotten mood.

"Do you not own clothing? Why must you always be half naked every time I visit?"

"I wasn't expecting you to visit me." Kakarot answered as he tried to cover a smirk that was trying to develop.

"Here." Bardock grunted as he held out a box he had carried under his muscular arm. "It's clothes for the female." He spoke up when Kakarot didn't take the box at first. "It was your mothers…Your mate will have more use out of them than her."

Then Kakarot realized why his father was in a horrible mood. He must have went through his mothers things, thus leaving him in the only mood he knew to revert to, to mourn.

"My mate will wear them proudly." Kakarot gulped and took the box away from his father.

"Where is she?" Bardock asked when not seeing Chichi around. Kakarot looked behind him and saw that the female had vanished.

"Bathing." Kakarot said as he placed the box down on a near by table and looked back at his father. He could tell that his father was starring at him. For what reason, Kakarot didn't know.

"Why have you not mated with her?" Bardock broke the silence between them and grasped the side of Kakarot's face to examine his neck.

"What's with all the questions?" Kakarot backed away from his fathers rough touch and frowned to match Bardock's own.

"It's just a simple question brat."

"I do not have to answer that."

Bardock growled and placed his hands on his hips as he watched his son cross his arms with attitude.

"Ok, so you don't want to answer my question, fine! Then I'll just inform you that if your not going to mate with her, then you better go find Prince Vegeta. We haven't seen him since first day light after his meeting with the King. And since you're his body guard, it is your duty to keep track of him."

"I'm not his brat sitter!" Kakarot roared. "He's probably just with his new mate."

"We checked his room and it's empty. So I suggest you clothe yourself and search for the Prince and Princess before the King finds out about this. I will not stand in his way when he decides to beat some since into that thick head of yours if he finds out that you did nothing to find them."

"Bulma's missing?" Chichi asked in a panic as she over heard Bardock's rant.

"Go back inside. This has nothing to do with you woman." Kakarot growled at Chichi and soon became embarrassed by her lack of clothing before his father.

"It most certainly does! Bulma is my friend and I will do what I can to find her!" Chichi argued, apparently not remembering her own attire until a breeze blew up her back side.

"Good Gods Kakarot! Are your bad habits already rubbing off on the female? Woman, put something on. Your flesh is inappropriate for this matter."

"If I had something to wear-" Chichi began to explain herself, but was cut off when a heavy box flew in her direction. She quickly caught it and looked at the two with a puzzled expression.

"Problem solved." Bardock dismissed himself and turned to leave. Kakarot just slammed the door and turned his attention on Chichi. His fathers mood seemed to rub off on him, and he was in no mood to be argued with.

"Get dressed." He grunted.

"I can say the same thing to you." Chichi spat out and departed from Kakarot's sight to go through the box that appeared to have clothing in it. Once inside the bathing room to change privately, Chichi opened the box and gasped when finding a set of old armor and even a scouter along with relaxing clothing made for a female, when she wouldn't be training. How did Kakarot's father know she needed these? With out much thought, she dressed as quickly as she could and placed her long black hair into a tight pony tail on top of her head to keep it off her neck and out of her face. She came out of the bathing room just as Kakarot had changed into his soldier armor, complete with a scouter and fingerless gloves. Chichi had to admit that he looked extremely attractive when all geared up like he was prepared for battle. It made her almost weak in the knees when her gaze caught his own roaming eyes.

Kakarot stared at his female in awe. She looked so attractive in that armor and pink scouter. The color of the scouter even matched her pink armor and boots. A smirk came to his lips while he studied her. If no one else knew that she was a third class Saiyan, then they would never notice. She held herself high like one of the soldiers guarding the King, and her frown made even him want to back down from her dangerous appearance.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day, or are we going to go find Bulma and your stinking Prince?" Chichi finally said once she found the words to speak.

"I don't think you should come, but you'd probably try and escape anyways."

Chichi just flicked Kakarot off and stormed out the door behind him. She wasn't about to stand there and argue any farther with the Saiyan about what he just said. Chichi was more concerned about Bulma's safety than fighting with Kakarot.

"You don't look so bad in that." Kakarot teased as they walked down the hallway towards the Princes bed chamber.

"Shut up Kakarot." Chichi grumbled beside him. "I look like a flower in all this pink."

"It was my mothers." Kakarot answered with a more serious tone.

"Oh." Chichi made an apologetic face at Kakarot. He just nodded down at her and continued their path down to the Princes room.

*Sorry for such a short chapter and for taking so long to update.

I just had to get something out so you all wouldn't loose interest in the story. Is it still going ok? I feel like I could have done better, but I didn't even know where to begin, so here is what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed it. The best is yet to come!

Any questions or concerns? Feel free to review and ask. I will try my best to explain anything that may have been confusing or unexplained through out the story.

I Cant wait to get started on the next few chapters! I still have a lot to write before this is over with, and I must say that I put a lot of work in the oncoming 'something' ahead, and no it has nothing to do with lemons…for once lol.

Until next time! :D


	8. Chapter 7

*So here is a longish chapter just for you! Be aware that Prince Vegeta is VERY moody and he uses strong language when he is sleepy lol. That is why this story is rated M! So you have been warned about the cursing.

No lemon here unfortunately. Maybe some day? *winks*

Enjoy! A lot goes on in this chapter, I just hope it's not boring.

Be My Mate

Chapter 7

After his disturbing conversation with his father, Vegeta almost ran through the hall ways of the palace towards his room that held his future mate. If his father wanted him to mate with her so badly, then so be it. Maybe he would enjoy her after all. Ever since his little moment with her earlier, he found it entertaining to watch her moan with pleasure under his mighty touch. This thought triggered a smirk on the frowning Prince.

"You will fear me after this night Princess." He growled under his breath as he made it to his door way, only finding it cracked and no one inside. "How dare she try and escape!" Vegeta's rage began to grow and threw a fist into the wall and causing a large crack to appear from his heavy blow. "You will wish you never met me!"

Vegeta cursed under his breath as he began to search out for the females ki. She couldn't have gotten far in the palace, and once he found her…Vegeta would make her pay for not follow his orders to stay in the room. With haste, he once again found himself practically running through the hallways on a different mission to find and possibly destroy the rebel female. Maybe not destroy, but defiantly make her suffer for the stress she caused him. His vein on his forehead began to stick out and throb as anger flowed through his veins. He wasn't sure if he would cause harm to her, or touchier her with no end.

…..

Bulma slowly made her way down the never ending paths and turns of the palace. She knew Chichi had to be around somewhere, if only she knew where the hell she was in the first place! As she quietly crept around each corner, Bulma looked around to make sure no one was following her. If she was caught, who knew what they would do with her. She had to find Chichi and escape. There was no way she would mate with that Prince Vegeta, even though he did show her a gentle side of himself when he returned to the room, but it was a gentle side that made chills race down her spine. He touched her in a way no Saiyan should touch another without permission, and she didn't remember giving him the ok to play around with her female goodies!

Besides his attractive figure and overwhelming scent, she remembered him asking her if she feared him. To be honest, she was deathly afraid of him now. If he caught her, it may be the end of her life, and that gave her all the more reason to escape.

While Bulma was deep in thought, she didn't realize what room she stumbled upon until a female voice brought her out of her trance.

"Greetings young one." The soft voice spoke from the middle of the highly decorative room filled with many flowers. It was like an inside flower garden, furnished with a large fountain and running water. Bulma looked to where the voice came from and froze in mid step. Her eyes locked with a beautiful but an ill pair of eyes. "Come here. I wont bite." The Queen giggled and motioned with a weak hand for Bulma to near her.

"My Queen." Bulma gasped as she knelt to the floor to show her respect. She heard stories of how powerful the Queen was in her youth, but never really had a chance to see her beauty up close.

"You do not have to do that now Princess." The Queen ordered sweetly to the shaking female on the ground. Bulma nodded her head and stood, her eyes still locked on the stone floor and her head bowed. "Come closer. I wish to look upon the one who caught my sons eye."

Bulma nervously went over to the Queen. She couldn't help but notice her black elegant dress and robes. The Queens hair was black as Vegeta's, and it was long enough to drag the floor if she unleashed it from the many pins that held half way on her head.

"Look me in the eyes young one." The Queen softly said from her seat next to the fountain.

Bulma did as she was told and looked the Queen in her dim eyes. She was scared. Not because she was the Queen, but because she was Prince Vegeta's mother.

"Ah yes. I can see the beauty that captured my son."

"Thank You, My Queen." Bulma whispered as her voice trembled.

"Please, do not call me that. Svana will be sufficient." The Queen corrected and patted her hand on a the fountain for Bulma to sit. "I was hoping we could meet after you mated with my son, but it seems he is not ready to commit just yet." Svana chuckled and watched Bulma sit on the edge of the fountains ledge to get a better look of her. "And by the look in your eyes, you are not either."

"Not to be rude, but the Prince is-"

"Stubborn? Prideful? Ruthless? Yes I know dear one. His greed is strength, and your not being rude. It's the truth." Svana cleared her throat and then brushed a small finger in Bulma's long silky hair. "Eyes to match your mane. Very rare to see a Saiyan with your color."

"He doesn't know I'm here." Bulma almost cried. The Queen was very kind, and Bulma just wanted to throw herself into her arms and cry.

"Don't let him scare you. There is more on the inside of that shell of his and believe me, he has a good heart. He may not show it, but he is capable of affection. I was blessed to see a part of him I never thought was possible when he chose you as his mate." Svana turned away from Bulma and began to cough. She wheezed as she inhaled, and her hand shook with pain as she winced with each breath.

"Are you ok?" Bulma asked with pure concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Svana exhaled and caught her breath to speak. "This illness hasn't taken my life just yet. I will fight it till I'm good and ready to pass." She assured Bulma. "Oh please forgive me, but I do not know your name."

"I'm Bulma." She answered and relaxed when seeing the Queen return her normal color before her coughing spell.

"Princess Bulma." Svana smiled a weak smile, and patted the female on the leg. "You know, when Prince Vegeta was a small brattling, he would crawl up into my lap and demand me to tell him what a mate meant. I would explain to him the words meaning, but it still seemed to confuse him. Then he would ask me who his mate would be…" She paused for a moment and fiddled with a flower blossom on a floating lily in the water of the fountain.

"What would you tell him?" Bulma asked as she became intrigued with the Queens story about the Prince that was bound to kill her if he knew she was discussing such private matters with his mother.

"I would tell him he would find his true mate if his tail involuntarily wraps around her. But of course, my little Prince just frowned and said his tail would never react on it's own free will, and he was in complete control of it at all times." The Queen laughed and un-plucked the white lily from the floating petal, then tucked it into Bulma's hair behind her ear.

"That sounds like something he would say." Bulma giggled.

"And what would that be?" An angered voice came from the entrance to the indoor garden. Bulma froze and slowly turned her head to see a very unhappy Prince coming her way.

"I distinctly remember telling you to stay put. Why have you disobeyed my orders?"

"Stop acting all high and mighty brat. I requested to see her." The Queen spoke up in defense for Bulma. She glared at her son as he backed down.

"Mother." Vegeta greeted his mother with a bow and then stared down at Bulma with rage in his eyes.

"You must take care of this female son. She will be a wonderful Queen." Svana softly spoke as she rose from her seat. "I think it's time for me to lye down. Thank you for joining me Bulma." The Queen slowly walked away and departed from the indoor garden to her quarters.

Once the Queen was out of sight, Bulma stood quickly and lowered her eyes to the ground and winced when feeling Vegeta's tight grip come around her arm. But it wasn't his hand that had wrapped around her arm. It was furry and warm, and even somewhat comforting. Bulma looked at her arm and saw that Vegeta had his tail wrapped around her arm. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, finding that his angered expression changed into an evil smirk that she feared the most.

"Please don't hurt me." Bulma begged with a whisper. Vegeta just chuckled and tightened his grip around her arm with his tail, pulling Bulma closer to him slowly as if he was reeling in his prey.

"Hurt you? No. I wouldn't lower myself to cause harm to a third class female." He lowly spoke so no one but Bulma could hear him. "Instead. I will make you pay a different way Princess." His eye brow furrowed, and his smirk disappeared as his fingertips brushed Bulma's cheek.

His touch alone sent a flame of fire across her skin. She wanted to run, wanted to cry, wanted to do anything besides stand there and say nothing or do nothing about the situation she was in. She could only imagine the possibilities he had planed for her.

"There you are!" Kakarot's voice came from behind them. Vegeta growled and released Bulma's arm then returned his tail around his waist with quick speed.

"Bulma?" A female voice followed, bringing Bulma out of her locked trance with the Prince.

"Chichi? Chichi!" Bulma squealed with happiness when seeing her friend appear before her.

Vegeta watched Bulma's face fade from absolute panic to joy. Emotions made him sick, but watching her smile and seeing the light in her eyes brighten at the sight of just one Saiyan made him secretly wish it was him who made her that thrilled.

"Bulma! Your ok!" Chichi raced over to Bulma and embraced her. Both Kakarot and Vegeta watched the two females rejoice and repeatedly hold each other.

"You look like shit." Kakarot said over to Vegeta when he became bored of the females chatter. "When's the last time you got some rest?"

"I do not need rest like your pathetic ass." Vegeta growled again and turned to face Kakarot. "Where did the whore get the armor? She looks like a fucking flower."

As Kakarot and Vegeta had a conversation between themselves, Bulma and Chichi were too busy looking each other over for any injuries. They hadn't seen each other in who knows how long and the sister like bond they shared was stronger than ever at the time.

"I see you survived." Chichi teased Bulma as they began to walk farther away from Kakarot and Vegeta so they couldn't hear their conversation.

"Chichi, what are we going to do? How are we ever going to get home?" Bulma whispered as she ran a finger in her blue hair.

"I'm sorry Bulma. I don't know. If we run, they will catch us. If we stay, they might kill us due to our rank."

"We have to figure out something…Hey, look at your new armor! Wow, you look like a real soldier!" Bulma ran her eyes over the pink Saiyan armor Chichi wore and smiled. Her friend was living her dream, and that made her forget of her own situation with the Prince. "Maybe we can go along with this for awhile."

"What are speaking of Bulma? One minute you want to run, and now your saying you want to stay?"

"Well, look at you Chichi. This has always been a dream of yours to be a soldier. I wouldn't dare take this away from you."

Chichi sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She knew that look in Bulma's eyes, and it was a look she couldn't fight. Her friend was stubborn, and when she was set on something, Bulma had her way. Just like a spoiled Princess.

Vegeta and Kakarot continued their conversation as they still watched every movement of their females. They kept a protective eye on them, even if they didn't notice their own behavior of being protective.

"You haven't mated with your female yet either I see." Vegeta pointed out.

"At least I'm not the one with the deadline." Kakarot chuckled at Vegeta's irritation.

"I swear I'm going to make you eat those words." The Prince balled his fists and prepared to power up to attack Kakarot, but then he remembered his fathers words. He had seven days to mate with her. If he refused, the outcome of it may not be thrilling. The female could possibly be killed, and Vegeta wouldn't let someone lay a finger on her in harm. He just had to get her under him long enough to mark her as his own. Even if he never touched her again, her life would possibly be saved from a miserable death.

"I will mate with her." Vegeta hoarsely said under his breath.

"What?" Kakarot asked when he didn't his Prince quiet clearly.

"Kakarot, we will have to mate with these females. If we do not comply, then their lives are in danger. Fuck!" Vegeta roared and slammed his fist into a flower pot that crumbled into a dirty pile on the ground. His out burst caused Chichi and Bulma to immediately turn in his direction, wondering what could have possibly crawled up his ass to act like a out of control brat.

"What's his problem?" Chichi asked Bulma a little louder then intended. Vegeta heard Chichi's question and immediately was in her face. His vein on his forehead was pulsing again and he was growing tired of Kakarot's females disrespect for her Prince.

Kakarot saw that Chichi was dangerously close to being struck down by Vegeta. He couldn't let her be harmed even if she was in the wrong. The weird sensation of protecting her rushed over him and he was now between Vegeta and his mate without hesitation.

"Kakarot, order this whore to watch her mouth when in the presence of royalty or I will personally silence her tongue for good." Vegeta threatened and glared over at Bulma who had become outraged by his words. Her face was flustered and her eye brow frowned in disappointment.

The ground beneath them began to shake and quiver as the four Saiyan's had their stare down. Vegeta snapped his head up and listened as explosions in the distance caught his full attention. Kakarot heard them as well and focused on the on going trembles the palace made. Once the shaking had ceased, Kakarot and Vegeta looked at each other with confusion.

"What was that?" Kakarot asked as he got closer to Chichi just incase something else was to happen.

"How the hell should I know?" Vegeta spat out.

After a moment of silence, the sirens began to blare around the palace walls. It was a sound that sent chills racing down each of their spines.

"Shit! Move! Now!" Kakarot yelled with fierce authority as he flung Chichi up into his arms and began to run down the halls with Vegeta carrying Bulma.

"Who would be foolish enough to attempt a fucking attack directly on the palace?" Vegeta thought out loud, and tightened his grip on his female in his arms.

They ran, almost flying down the hallways towards the King's throne room. If anyone knew what was going on, the King would be the first to know. Even though Vegeta didn't wish to see his father more than once in that day, he still had to find out what was happening and what actions should be taken. He was ready to fight if need be, but only if his female was safe first.

As they entered the highly guarded throne room, Kakarot and Vegeta found the King discussing the situation with a high ranking officer. Vegeta halted in front of the giant steps that led to the King's throne chair, glaring up at his father with Bulma still in his arms.

"What are you doing here brat?" King Vegeta growled when seeing his son awaiting news and orders.

"I demand to know what is going on." The Prince shouted up to the King.

"Just another failed attack. It has already been detained. Now go back to your previous matters brat. You nor Kakarot are not needed here."

"My Lord." Kakarot began as he placed Chichi down on her feet and stepped forward.

"Speak." The King motioned for him to continue.

"If you may grant me permission, I would like to scout the area-"

"Permission, denied. As I said before, the threat has been handled. Your only order is to protect the Prince and his mate. Station your selves in the Prince's chambers where they will be safe until further notice. I will not take any chances to leave the future King unguarded."

Kakarot nodded his head and saluted the King with an arm over his chest. Vegeta just snorted at Kakarot's actions and returned his attention back to his father.

"Can you at least tell us who the fuck attacked us?" The Prince bitterly spoke.

"As of right now, we have one of them in our possession."

"Then get him to fucking talk!"

The King let out a raging scream of anger and stood from his throne.

"I'm growing tired of your orders! You forget who the King is in this room!" King Vegeta snapped. "Now return to your chambers, or I will personally assist you there myself!"

"I would like to see you try!" The Prince roared but stopped in mid step when realizing he still held the female in his arms. She was trying to escape his clutches in fear from his tightening grasp. He soon felt his grip was becoming painful for her and relaxed his arms so that he didn't cause Bulma any harm to her delicate looking skin.

The King noticed his son stop his angered state and turned his attention to the female in his arms. He smirked down at his son and allowed the memories of his mate and him flash through his mind. The Queen made the King mesmerized, just as this female did to his son.

"Your dismissed." The King finally said and waved them away with his hand. "And brat." He said as he watched his son begin to exit the throne room. "Remember, you have seven days…" He knew his words were heard when the Prince stopped right before exiting from his sight.

"I know old man!"

Kakarot and Chichi followed behind the Prince as he headed towards his chambers. There they would stay until the King said other wise. All four Saiyan's in the same quarters.

Now this will be interesting.

…..

"You and your female stay out of my room Kakarot!" Prince Vegeta grumbled as he placed Bulma down when he entered his living quarters.

"Like I would want to go in there anyways." Kakarot sighed and locked the many locks on the large heavy door once all four was inside.

"And don't touch anything. I don't want your weak diseases all over my things. You know what, don't even breath! Fucking ridiculous! How dare he order for such a childish circumstance? I'm not a brat who needs to be watched! I'm the fucking Prince! Fuck!" Prince Vegeta ranted, mostly to himself since everyone else was covering their ears from the commonly used profanity. Chichi checked her ears to make sure they weren't bleeding after he finished his brat temper tantrum, or so she thought was over. "Seven fucking days…Fucking stuck…no trapped in here with weak females and an idiot…I swear to the Gods I will blow everyone of their fucking heads off if one dares to take a shit on my fucking shitting chair!"

Bulma, Chichi, and Kakarot looked at each other like Vegeta had finally lost it. Who the hell was he talking to? His rant was becoming unbearable for them to listen to any longer. Kakarot knew the Prince needed sleep to clear his mind. He just hoped his plan to shut the Prince up would work.

"Vegeta, how about you go to sleep." Kakarot said behind the Prince.

"I don't need to fucking sleep!"

"You need to sleep!"

"Fuck-"

WHACK!

Kakarot caught Vegeta after hitting him in the back of the neck to knock him out. His plan worked and their ears began to ring from the silence that took over the room. Chichi and Bulma sighed with relief as Kakarot slung Vegeta's limp body over his shoulder and carried him into his room. He dropped the knocked out Prince on the bed and left, knowing he may possibly be in an even worse mood when he woke up after he realized what happened. Kakarot just hoped he wouldn't remember when he woke up.

"He'll be out for awhile." Kakarot reassured the females when he came out of Vegeta's room. "I'm going to go retrieve some things from my quarters. Will you two be ok here while I'm gone?"

Bulma and Chichi nodded at him and watched as Kakarot began to leave.

"Lock the door. I'll knock once then twice so you'll know it's me. Do not leave this room. I'll be back in an hour." Kakarot ordered and opened the door. Before he walked out he saw a flower pot on a table and quickly grabbed it. He shoved it under his arm and carried it out with him as he left.

Chichi giggled a little when seeing what Kakarot did but quickly hid her smile when she noticed Bulma staring at her.

"What?" Chichi asked when Bulma just crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eye brow.

"You know exactly what, miss soldier thing! You like him don't you?"

"Bulma!"

"Don't Bulma me! The only time I see you smile like that is when you get ready to train, and we both know how much you like to do that!"

"I do not like him-"

"Don't lie to me. You know you want to mate with him!"

"I DO NOT LIKE KAKAROT! I will never mate with him, never touch him, nor kiss him!" Chichi almost screamed.

…

Kakarot was standing behind the door when he didn't hear the females lock it behind him. He was just about to remind them until he heard Chichi strongly disagree with her friend about liking him. He heard every word she screamed, and a frown came to his lips when he thought for a moment that she was warming up to him. Kakarot felt like his chest was on fire from the sudden depression setting into his heart. He sadly walked away, unable to listen to any more of her displeasure in him.

…

"I didn't say anything about touching or kissing him Chichi. Oh!" Bulma gasped and threw a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened with shock. "You kissed him already haven't you?"

Chichi just rolled her eyes.

"You did!" Bulma screeched. "How was it?"

"How was it? How was it?" Chichi repeated herself as she remembered their kiss. "It was…the greatest feeling ever…" Chichi admitted out loud then covered her own mouth when replaying her words over in her head.

"I knew it! I knew it! Just admit it! You like him."

"OK! Yes, I do. But don't go running off and telling him that!"

"Chichi, your secret is safe with me." Bulma giggled and ran a hand through her hair. "Come on, let's go hunt down the bathing room. I need a bath."

"It's about time you started realizing for yourself when you need to bathe. I was growing tired of telling you to do it!"

The two females giggled and went on their way through the Prince's living quarters, finding an extra bed chamber and two bathing rooms, along with a kitchen and relaxing area. They stood in shock at the size of each room. Each room was decoratively stylish and very clean.

"How spoiled can you get?" Bulma huffed out and looked inside an opened room. "He has a training room and everything!"

"Training room?" Chichi asked as she looked at what caught Bulma's attention. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered when she saw the enormous training room, complete with a brand new gravity simulator. She about squealed with delight and ran into the room. This would be the perfect place to increase her strength. A red button caught her eyes and she couldn't help but to poke it and see what exciting things the room had equip.

"Don't go pushing buttons Chichi!" Bulma cried as she tried to stop her quick friend from hitting the button. When she was to late, Bulma screamed as she was pulled violently to the floor and hit her head against the cold stone floor. It felt like her body was being crushed under a heavy load of rubble, but the force wasn't coming above her. The gravity became heavier and so did Bulma and Chichi's breathing as they struggled with the intense feeling.

Chichi tried to stand but only found herself falling back on the floor. She couldn't pick herself up high enough to push the button again. It felt like her bones were being broken from the weight of her body being pushed down against her will. Why did she have to push that damn button? But no. She was to excited to see an actual training room that she didn't think before acting. Chichi pulled her head up and looked over to Bulma who was on the verge of passing out. She could tell her friend was in tremendous pain and had to find the strength to turn the gravity off. This must have been the Prince's previous training session, and if he could stand the amount of gravity pulling at his body then he must have been a very strong warrior.

With a blood curdling scream, Chichi placed her hands under her like she was about to do push ups and forced her body away from the floor. She could feel her bones strain, and begin to creek from the pressure. If she didn't get up now, Bulma and herself could be plastered to the Prince's training room until they either passed out or when Kakarot would return and save them from the horrible situation she put them in. Chichi raised herself off the ground and could barely kneel. Her legs were very strong, and if she could get into a crouching position, she would have a chance to get close enough to the button on the wall.

After struggling with her feet to move, Chichi gathered herself on her feet and with all the strength she had in her body, she pushed up and hit the button. It automatically shut off the gravity and she fell backwards when the relief came over her body. She panted and tried to catch her breath, but her lungs burned like the air had been completely taken out.

Bulma closed her eyes when she felt the gravity lessen. Her head hurt along with her body, and she could only think about sleeping. She felt like she had just ran around the whole planet with out stopping.

"Bulma…I'm sorry." Chichi's voice cracked when the realization of being a weak female entered her mind. She was to weak to even stand a little gravity fluctuation. What kind of a soldier would she be if she couldn't even stand up? Chichi was somewhat happy that Kakarot didn't see her in this position. She shivered and shook her head at the disappointed look she just knew he would give her if he saw her like this. Tears began to form in her eyes but pushed them away with a hand as she began to stand again. It was a lot easier to stand and she even felt lighter than before. Even with her body aching, her body felt faster and graceful. She smirked and knew she would have to train in this room. If such a short moment under the amount of gravity dealt, and in return she felt just the slightest bit stronger. Yes. She would defiantly train in this room. In a much lighter gravity of course, but the thought of actually standing in what she just experienced excited her.

"Chichi…could you know…HELP ME UP?" Bulma called out from the floor. Her body felt weak, and couldn't move. She didn't know how Chichi was standing after that.

Chichi leaned down and picked Bulma off the floor, then stood her up against the wall.

"Remind me not to be near you when you pull something like that again!" Bulma ranted. Her face was blood red and sweat droplets began to form on her forehead.

"Forget about that for a second and tell me what you feel." Chichi ordered and watched as Bulma examined herself.

"I feel like shit." Bulma answered after observing the obvious.

"Besides that. Tell me how you feel when you move."

"Chichi, if I could move I would smack you. I feel like I've been stepped on then rolled over a freaking cliff, and then berried under a mountain!"

Chichi smirked at her friend and helped Bulma stand erect. She placed Bulma's weak arm over her own shoulders and led her out of Chichi's new favorite room. Chichi couldn't wait to see Kakarot again to ask him if he would train with her. He was very strong and a skilled fighter. Kakarot would be the perfect sparring partner, even if he was stronger than she. But that didn't matter. At least she excepted her own emotions she felt for the Saiyan. She decided in that moment that she would be his mate if he ever asked her again. It was a scary feeling, but all in all, she would be brave.

*So tell me what you think, yea! :D

Please, PLEASE…*gets into begging position* please review. I really need the feed back so I can make this story the best it can be. Tell me what you think will happen, or even tell me what you think should happen. Every review is appreciated!

Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters! *blows kiss to computer screen to the great reviewers!*


	9. Chapter 8

*Thanks so much for the reviews! Just wanted to go and comment on some of them before you get started reading.

Cheriblossem: Bulma and Chichi will prove their strength very soon, just not yet. Sorry if I'm making them out to be weaklings as if they were earthlings and not Saiyan's. Just sit tight, and I look forward to your reviews! Thanks a bunch! :D

Joy's canvas: What you requested has already been written love! Hehe! I really cant wait to get it out but we have a couple more chapters to go until the BIG scene that I'm just so excited about! And with Chichi getting stronger…hehe, yea I would love to tell you but it will ruin the whole chapter! Thank you for taking the time to review, and good luck to you in school! :D Oh, and there will be more K/CC coming up! Yay!

Saiyajin-Love: I'm so Glad your liking this! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks so much for your encouraging reviews! I loved them and they made me like freaking cry because your so nice! :D

To Everyone: THANK YOU! Gosh I cant thank you all enough for the awesome feedback I'm getting! It's truly helping me write faster and get the chapters out to you quicker.

This chapter is pretty clean, besides for the cursing. Don't own DBZ and such so that sums it all up. Ok, enjoy!

Be My Mate

Chapter 8

Kakarot held a hand over his chest as he entered his living quarters. His heart felt like it had been crushed into tiny pieces from Chichi's harsh words. He thought she was beginning to feel the same way for him when they shared that powerful kiss and held tails. He must have thought wrong.

Kakarot threw the flower pot he had taken from Vegeta's room to keep it from being used as a potential weapon. He felt like an idiot for allowing his weak emotions to over ride his strength and training. Maybe Vegeta was right after all. Emotion was for the weak, and he was becoming soft physically and mentally all due to a female that didn't even feel the same way for him. He couldn't ignore the fact that she had changed him in a way. She made him feel warm and protective over her fragile being. But she seemed to throw it all in his face with those heart felt words he listened to. Damn him for listening in on a private conversation!

Fine. If she didn't feel anything for him, then he would show her just how cold he could be. If she thought Vegeta was mean and uneasy, then she hadn't seen his bad side, and that's just what he intended to do. No matter how attractive she was, no matter how she made him feel, he would shut his heart down from any further damage she could cause. He just wished to return to his normal self and become who he was before he ever met the female that enchanted him. He just wanted to be Kakarot again and be the Prince's soldier to go out into battle without hesitation. Back then, he didn't have anyone besides his father to worry about, and even then he joined a good fight when needed. Damn that female! He should have never requested to participate in that ceremony.

"Fuck!" Kakarot screamed and began to kick and punch at anything that was near him. He smashed a table, then punched a hole right through his wall. With heavy breaths, Kakarot focused and powered down. He didn't need to break his things just because of one female. If she wanted out so badly, then so be it.

Kakarot grabbed another set of clothing and armor and packed them into the box his father had gave him for the female. He could at least take her some clothing so she wouldn't have to wear his mothers armor. She had already disrespected the color, so why should he let her wear it? Everything was racing through his mind as he battled with himself of what to do. He still had emotions for her, and couldn't let himself let her go just yet. The conflict of pushing her away or forcing her to mate with him constantly picked at his mind.

He sat on the edge of his bed and placed the box on the floor beside his feet. The bed still smelled like her. Her scent was all over his things, and even his armor when he had carried her. It reminded him of just how much he like her. He remembered when he first laid eyes on Chichi. She was training out back of the shop, and he knew in that instance he just had to touch her. She was so beautiful and graceful, yet so weak and fragile at the same time. He could break her in half if he wasn't careful, but that was something else he cherished about her. And then there was the kiss. She had refused at first but then relaxed and joined in on the great sensation they shared. Their tails were tightly fused together and didn't want to detach. But what did he know? All he knew was that she clearly said to her friend that she disliked him and didn't want him touching or kissing her. It reminded him of his vow he made. If he didn't touch her or kiss her like he promised to himself, then maybe, just maybe she would respect him and possible care for him.

"Kakarot." A low voice said in the room, bringing the weary warrior out of his deep thoughts. Kakarot didn't have to look up to know who it was. His father always seemed to come around when he didn't wish to see him. "I know that look." Bardock spoke calmly as he walked over to his son who was sitting on the bed with his head partially bowed. "Your mother always had that look when we would have our…differences."

"I'm in no mood to speak." Kakarot threatened with a growl and continued to look down to the floor. The same floor he held Chichi down on when they had a little fight that ended up a memory he couldn't erase.

"Then maybe you'll be in a mood to listen." Bardock said, knowing his son was in distress over something about the female. "The female you chose as your mate is a third class Saiyan." His words made Kakarot's head snap up and looked at his father worriedly. How did he know about her rank?

"How-"

"Oh so I found something for you to speak about." Bardock chuckled and smirked down at his look alike son. "For now, I just want you to hear my words. What I am about to tell you is important, and should not be repeated to anyone. Do you understand me?"

Kakarot nodded in response. He was still to shocked to see that his own father knew about Chichi's class. If he knew, then who else could have known?

"Do you believe in fate son?" Bardock asked, only getting a shrug out of Kakarot. "Sometime ago, when you were just a year old brat at your mothers breast, I ran into fate one day. I just so happened to be assigned to a group that escorted King Vegeta to the palace. On that day, I received this." Bardock said as he pointed at his cheek that held the deep scar. "I saved the King from a deadly attack. My body, was his shield. And in that same day…I was a third class Saiyan, who became an Elite."

"WHAT?" Kakarot spat out. He wasn't sure if he heard his father correctly. "You mean…I was a…NO!" Kakarot jumped up from the bed and stared into his fathers eyes to see if he was lying. "Please tell me this is just a sick joke!"

"I speak the truth." Bardock answered, when he really wished it was all a lie for his sons sake.

"I grew up and thought this whole time that I was a Elite soldier. A guard to the royal family. A warrior with honor!"

"And you are still those tittles. I had to tell you this to ease your mind about the female. She was brought here for a reason! If you were not who you are today, she could be dead!"

"Does the King know?"

"He's the one who ordered for her to be brought here."

Kakarot suddenly felt sick. This whole time was just covered with lies, his whole life a lie. How could his father keep this from him? Why tell him now when he could have told him when he was old enough to understand? Why just cause him more pain than he already felt? Then the word fate struck his mind. Could it possibly be fate that brought the only female that caught his eye to him? Were they meant to be together all along? Every question raked through him like a hot flame. He had to see her. He had to look in her eyes and see if it was his destiny to be mated with her after all.

"I have to go." Kakarot suddenly said as he grabbed the box from the floor and began to leave the room.

"You were trained to think that emotions are weak and foolish." Bardock's words interrupted his sons path out the door. "But I tell you that emotion is what drives a warrior to his greatest strengths."

Kakarot half turned his face and looked at his father in the corner of his eye. He could see him standing with his back still turned towards him as he spoke those spine chilling words. He would remember those words forever, like words chiseled into stone.

"Thank you father." Kakarot whispered and returned on his mission to see his female.

…..

After Chichi took Bulma to the bathing room and set her up a bath to sooth her aching body from the horrific gravity room moment, she returned to the room that highly peeked her interests. Chichi looked closer at the red button on the wall and noticed that it turned to bring the gravity up and down. Her fingers couldn't wait to turn it and begin her training. She was in need of a good work out.

After setting the button to the lowest position, she flicked it on and prepared for the worst. A small pull suddenly came over her body and she was already feeling the gravity increase. She smiled when she succeeded in standing up at the current pull and went right into push ups. Surprisingly the armor she wore was light and it stretched to the maximum. She couldn't wait to become stronger and possibly have a fair fight with Kakarot.

Once she did her intense warm up, Chichi jumped up and began her kicks and punches, delivering each blow like she was attacking an opponent.

Yes. She couldn't wait to see Kakarot again. It was funny how she was already missing him and yet she knew so little about his life. He was a mystery…a very attractive mystery that she wished to find more about.

….

Bulma had just finished bathing when she heard a knock at the door. It was Kakarot's code to be let in and she quickly went and opened it. Kakarot came off as a highly protective, strong, and courageous Saiyan. He would make Chichi the perfect mate, Bulma thought. If he could put up with Prince Vegeta's attitude, then surely he could put up with Chichi's. She had lived with her long enough to know that Chichi wasn't the nicest female around. Her disposition made her the perfect warrior, but still a good friend. Bulma just hoped Kakarot knew how to win Chichi's heart.

With out hesitation, Bulma yanked opened the heavy door and let Kakarot in. His face was serious, and his mind seemed to be else where. It was like he was at war with himself over something, and it was tarring him apart inside out.

"Where's the female?" Kakarot asked with a quick glance in Bulma's direction.

"She's…uh, training. I think?" Bulma's uncertainty made Kakarot turn completely towards her. He was becoming worried that something had happened while he was away. If something ever did happen to his female, he didn't know what he would do.

"You think?" Kakarot stared at Bulma with a questioned face.

"I took a bath while she went to the training room. Then you knocked before I could check on her."

Kakarot nodded at the blue haired female. She was nice and attractive. He could clearly see why Vegeta chose her as a mate by her exotic looks. But in his eyes, she couldn't compare to his woman. Her simple black hair and eyes, which were common for Saiyan's, just made his heart beat faster. She was different from all the rest somehow. With her scent alone, he could survive for days by smelling her thick hair and smooth skin.

"I'll go check on-" Bulma began but was cut off by Kakarot.

"No. I will go. You can go check on the Prince." Kakarot began to walk away when he felt Chichi's ki raise higher than he ever felt from her before, but then he remembered the box under his arm. He looked back at Bulma and noticed she still had nothing else to wear besides the ceremonial robes. There was enough female clothing in the box to supply at least a dozen females, and he didn't mind letting Vegeta's mate borrow some much needed clothing. He dug through the box and found something that looked like would fit her and tossed it in her direction. "Here. Something to wear until you get your new Princess attire." Kakarot smiled at her to reassure the female, no, Princess that everything would be ok. He would be protecting two lives now, which one could clearly hold his own if need be, but the Princess seemed too weak to protect herself.

"Thank you." Bulma said as she watched Kakarot walk away towards Chichi down the hall. She looked over the clothing Kakarot gave her and smiled when seeing it was a small dress that would fit her perfectly. It was the color silver, and had slits running up the thighs. After dressing herself in the light dress, Bulma prepared herself to enter the Prince's room. Why did Kakarot have to designate her to be Vegeta's keeper for the moment? He was his body guard, and she wasn't going to be the one blamed for Kakarot's hit over the head.

Bulma took a deep breath and sighed, ready to see if the Prince was still alive after Kakarot's harsh blow to the back of the neck. Just one quick peek should be all…right? The room was slightly dark and her eyes didn't adjust quick enough to see where the Prince laid on the bed. It was silent as she got closer, and started to panic when she didn't hear him breathing. The thought of having to touch him to see if he was ok made her nervous.

Bulma put one knee on the bed and reached over to touch the Prince on the arm, but a sudden pull on her wrist made her gasp. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, or hardly think as she was thrown onto the bed with quick speed. Vegeta's dark eyes appeared above her, and they looked very angry.

"Couldn't resist me?" Vegeta chuckled above her lips and ran a finger across her cheek that instantly burned from a blush. His tail came from around his waist and the tip ran along her newly exposed skin from the new dress she wore. She shivered when the fuzzy appendage brushed against her thigh and desperately tried to sit up, but the Prince wasn't about to release his prisoner just yet.

"I was just seeing if you were ok…I see you are, so I can go now." Bulma spoke with pure fear in her voice. She was too weak to fight him off, so she would just have to figure a way out of this with her intelligent mind.

"Your not going anywhere Princess." Vegeta growled with threat. "In fact, we need to pick up where we left off."

Bulma involuntarily struggled with her body as her eyes continued to stare up into those dark orbs of lust. She couldn't escape his grasp, and she even wondered if she should stay put. Even though he was cruel and heartless on the outside of his appearance, Bulma could sense he had a good heart like his mother said. His touch was gentle as he caressed her cheek, but the rough feel of his skin of his fingers reminded her that he was a strong warrior with power beyond her own.

"Why do you always have to hold me down?" Bulma asked when she realized she was pinned beneath his strong muscular form against the bed.

Vegeta just chuckled in response and continued to stroke his tail along her leg. His laugh just sparked a fury deep down in Bulma's soul. It was like he thought her weakness was entertaining, and this did not sit well with her.

"Seriously Vegeta. You can let go of me."

"And you can stop your pathetic attempts to escape."

"Well if you would quit acting like a jerk, I might!" Bulma threw those words into his face. She was getting tired of being treated like a useless item. She wanted to be treated how a female should, but if Vegeta continued talking and touching her the way he was, she would never receive respect. She only had her words to defend herself, and she hoped it would work to get him off her flushed flesh.

"You forget who the superior being is in this room." He spoke with venom on his voice.

"Your mother said there was a gentler side of you and right now, I'm not seeing that." Bulma spat out without a single trace of fear in her voice. "Who are you trying to prove yourself to? I'm not your father or your soldier. I'm Bulma, a third class Saiyan who was kidnapped from her home! The only thing you need to prove to me, is that you have a heart!"

Vegeta listened to every word she said. He stared at her for a moment, and Bulma was unsure if she would be alive in the next minute by just the look in his eyes. But to her surprise, Vegeta released her and removed his body away from her. She knew she had hurt his pride, but someone needed to tell him the truth.

Vegeta just sat silently on the bed and rubbed his face. His tail laid relaxed on the bed, and Bulma was unsure of what to do next. She didn't want to anger him any more than he probably was. If only she knew what he was thinking.

"Woman. You need to get it through your thick head that you will never return to you home."

Bulma could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Was that the only thing he heard her say? Did nothing she spoke of go through that prideful head of his?

She sat up and leaned against the head board of the giant bed. She just waited to see what rude thing he could come up with next. Her tail began to move from around her waist and she looked down to see where it was heading.

"Oh no you don't!" She growled lowly down at her tail and began to reach out to stop it. Vegeta's hand stopped her from grabbing her own tail and watched in amazement as her tail moved towards his own on the bed.

"Let it happen." Vegeta ordered with a calm voice. The sincerity in his voice made Bulma look up at him. He had a softness in his eye she had never seen before, and it made her body heated with passion. She didn't have to watch her tail to see what would happen next. It seemed to have a mind of it's own as it wrapped comfortably around Vegeta's tail. A shock wave went through her body, and she began to pant from the beautiful feeling she was getting from it. She could have sworn she felt what Vegeta was feeling in that moment, like she was connected with him intimately.

Their eyes were locked together in a deadly stare down as their tail joined together completely. Bulma tried to fight the erg to jump on him and attack his lips with her own. The feeling was exhilarating, and arousing. She was at a loss for words once again when her body flung it's self onto Vegeta. Her soft lips grazed across his parted lips as she stared deeply into the mystery eyes beneath her. She was panting fiercely as his hands rested on her hips and roaming her slender curves of her waist. Bulma could have sworn she had lost her mind when she dared to kiss him. Thinking that she would be pushed away or thrown against the wall for acting in such a way, she pressed her lips against his awaiting mouth.

Vegeta caught her lips and pulled her down closer to deepen the passionate kiss. Their bodies tingled with anticipation of what the other would do next. They felt as one soul, one mind, one body as they ran their impatient hands over the others hot skin. Bulma's shaking fingers found their way up into Vegeta's hair, finding it to be smooth as silk. Her body trembled as her courage raged heavily in her chest. Her very own heart pounded with great force against her rip cage, fighting to pump her boiling blood through her veins. She felt herself devour his lips, drinking in his essences as if he was a stream of water.

In Vegeta's mind, he couldn't believe the overwhelming emotions he was feeling while allowing the female to be dominate. He could only sit there and hold her to him just incase she floated away. Her scent was becoming hard to resist. He could smell her heated arousal, drawing him into the unforgettable perfume of her body. She was his female, and she would be his mate. He couldn't let something go that he had already tasted once before. Vegeta cursed at himself for being such a heartless being to her. He just had to win her over to make her his forever. So Vegeta allowed her to ravish him with kisses, letting her be the one to decide when the time was right to mate. Even though his body was straining for control to take her then, he would fight it until she was ready.

He felt her hands comb through his black hair, sending tiny chills down to the tip of his tail. Her little body trembled against his, alerting him that she felt what he was experiencing through their tails.

Bulma slipped her tongue inside his mouth and tasted him deeper. His tongue met hers and she instantly moaned into his mouth. Her hands cupped his cheeks and then ran down to his back. She growled when she couldn't touch his bare skin, and detached from his mouth with haste. Bulma looked Vegeta in the eyes, and knew in that moment that she was in control. She was in shock that he was allowing her, no, giving her permission with his half opened eyes to continue as far as she liked. Bulma had no intensions on letting it go farther than a kiss, but the look in his eyes made her combust into a lustful fire that only he could put out the flames.

Her hands went down his clothed chest and found the entrance under his clothing. She pulled up and he allowed her to remove his armor over his head by helping her with raised arms. Vegeta took the clothing and threw it on the floor, awaiting Bulma's next move patiently.

Bulma sat back on her bent legs and looked at Vegeta's large chest that heaved heavily from breathing. Her eyes and fingers traced the hard muscles, feeling the scars that was deeply scattered across his skin. She just wanted to explore him, learn about him, touch and watch him become a weakling he was becoming from just her gentle touch.

Vegeta just watched her eyes glide across his nude chest with amazement. He remembered that she was innocent in the sexual field, and it made his heart pound louder in his ears at the thought. Her sweet caresses were becoming to intense for him. If he was going to restrain himself from taking her, he had to get her to stop. She was exploring his scars and skin, imprinting each cut into her memory.

"You have so many…" Bulma whispered as she came to a long scar at his shoulder.

Vegeta suddenly felt embarrassed from his skin imperfections. He wished he didn't have them. They were a constant reminder of each time he was wounded. A reminder of how weak he use to be, and still was.

"Disgusting reminders of the past." He grunted out while she examined each one he received.

"No." Bulma disagreed. "They make you beautiful." Her voice so low he could barely hear her.

His hand came up and rested upon her traveling hand, ceasing her movements.

"There's nothing beautiful about being weak." Vegeta said, his voice almost quivering with embarrassment.

"But I'm weak…" Bulma admitted. She didn't need anyone to tell her that. She already knew it whole heartedly. Being weak was always her down fall. If she didn't have Chichi to stand up for her against other Saiyan's, she would already be broken and dead.

'_If your so weak, then how could you have possibly defeated me?'_ Vegeta said in his mind. He couldn't bring himself to tell her those words. His emotions that he desperately tried to hide were beginning to take effect on his whole outer appearance. She had found a way to break down his shield, and penetrated life into his cold heart.

Bulma pushed away tears that had started to burn her dry eyes. She needed to sleep, and so did Vegeta, but the heat between them would be hard to ignore. She wasn't even sure if Vegeta would allow her to sleep in his bed or not. It was big enough to fit five large Saiyan's on, but he could want that room all for himself.

"Sleep." Vegeta calmly spoke when seeing the tired look in her eyes. He released her hand and laid down on the other side of the bed, turning his back away from her, to assure her that he wouldn't touch her with out permission while she slept.

"That's it?" Bulma questioned as she watched Vegeta get comfortable, their tails still locked together. "That's all the mighty Prince is going to say to me? Me, a weak female? No rubbing salt into the wound?"

"I said sleep." Vegeta grumbled into a pillow. He was already half asleep, and he was on his journey to peaceful dreams unless that female wouldn't shut up.

"Huh." Bulma huffed and curled up into a ball when she heard Vegeta begin to snore softly. Apparently he was just to exhausted to make a smart ass remark, leaving Bulma to be the victor of the argument…for now.

…..

Kakarot got closer and closer to his target. He could already hear Chichi's heavy breathing and panting as he neared the doorway of Vegeta's training room. Her scent hit him in the face like a hot cloud of air, almost sending him to his knees by the intoxicating smell. His tail was already wiggling around his waist, wanting and needing to be in touch with Chichi's body. Kakarot shook his head and tried to clear his mind while looking in on Chichi training. She was throwing punches left and right into a imaginative foe.

He snuck into the room and noticed a change in gravity. A smirk appeared on his face when he knew that Chichi found the secret to the room. It was a heavy amount of force pulling on his body, but nothing serious to make him sweat a drop. The force of the gravity seemed to be wearing the female out. She was soaked in sweat that ran off her body onto the floor.

Once inside, Chichi still hadn't noticed his presence. His advice to her to watch her back was still something she lacked while training. Even if you were alone training, you still kept an eye out for someone behind you. Kakarot took the opportunity to teach her a lesson in being observant in her surroundings. He didn't care if she screamed and yelled at him, but it was worth touching her one more time.

Slowly, Kakarot crept up silently behind Chichi and grabbed her arms as she reached out with a punch. He pinned them tightly behind her back and listened as she let out a scream of panic. She struggled against him for a moment and then relaxed. Once realizing who her captor was, she began to…giggle? Kakarot thought this was strange and released the female to see what was so funny about his lesson.

Chichi turned towards him, and had a small smile on her lips. She was even more beautiful with that innocent smile.

"Kakarot, I'm glad your-"

"Silence! What have I told you about watching your back? What if someone broke in to kill the Prince and Princess? You. Would. Be. Dead!" He growled down at her.

Chichi was in shock. What made Kakarot so angry all of a sudden? Couldn't he tell that she was happy to see him?

"But, Kakarot-"

"No! You need to learn to keep track of who's around you! Your going to get killed if you don't pay attention!"

Kakarot didn't realize he was yelling at her like a brat. He just wanted her to remember to be aware of her backside. She could have easily been killed just now if it wasn't him who returned.

Chichi's face turned bright red with anger and pain. She didn't understand why Kakarot was behaving like Vegeta, and even worse. For the first time she had spent time with him, she felt a little afraid. He had a look in his eyes she had never seen him express.

"Now, I want you to continue what you were doing, and this time watch your fucking back."

"Kakarot?"

"DO IT!" He ordered and tore off his own scouter, then Chichi's. She gasped when he ripped the scouter from her face and threw it to the ground. Nothing was making since. Had she actually hit her head, and she was passed out having a nightmare?

Chichi couldn't move. His fierce authority made her stiffen up like a board. Kakarot growled even deeper and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her confused face away from him. "Continue!" He shouted, and disappeared from behind Chichi.

She nervously began to punch in the air, looking around to see if she could spot Kakarot near by. He seemed to have vanished. Then Chichi felt a breeze blow past her cheek, stopping all her movement when she saw Kakarot's fist beside her head.

"Kill." Kakarot muttered, declaring that his hit would have been fatal. "Again."

Chichi let out a long sigh of frustration and went about her routine. Once again she found Kakarot's fist directly at her throat. She let out a yelp and stepped back. He moved to fast to see. "Kill." He growled. "Again!"

"But-"

"AGAIN!" Kakarot yelled and disappeared from her sight with quick speed. This time, Kakarot's hands pushed her to the ground. He was on top of her back when she fell, and her face hit the floor. She tried to get up, but between Kakarot's force on her back and the gravity, she was stuck under the mercy of his hands. "If you do not focus, I wont be so easy on you next time. Now get up."

Chichi felt the weight of Kakarot's hand come off of her back and she quickly jumped to her feet.

"I cant even see you!" Chichi cried out and wiped away a trickle of blood from her nose.

"Stop searching with your eyes, and sense out my energy."

Chichi shut her eyes, and balled her fists in anger. She was getting tired of Kakarot's attitude. She closed off her mind and began to feel out for Kakarot's ki. There had to be a way to find him.

Then, she felt him. He was to her right.

She swung a fist, her eyes still closed.

She missed.

"Shit!" Chichi cursed and tried again.

Behind her.

Chichi twirled and opened her eyes. He was standing right there, his fist moving towards her face.

She blocked and succeeded. His fist was now in the palm of her hand, resting for a moment before pulling away.

Kakarot smirked and stared down at his female. She had just learned to sense out a ki, and he was impressed with how fast she learned.

"Try and hit me." He said with some enthusiasm in his voice.

"When I hit you, will you please tell me what is wrong with you?" Chichi asked as she watched Kakarot go over to the button on the wall and clicked the gravity off.

"If you hit me." He corrected and readied himself for their fight.

Once the gravity was turned off, Chichi felt a big difference in her body. She felt weightless, and a lot stronger after her intense work out.

"This isn't some trick to get me to kiss you again is it?"

"Like you would want to kiss me anyways." Kakarot spat out. His words seemed to strike Chichi with surprise. Her conversation with Bulma replayed in her mind, and she knew that Kakarot must have over heard her. Then why was he acting like he was? Shouldn't he be happy that she liked him? Or maybe he didn't hear that part.

"Kakarot…I-"

"What? You clearly said you didn't want me touching you, or kissing you. I can understand not wanting to be my mate. But you could have told me and not the Princess!"

"You had no right listening in on our private conversation!" Chichi roared and began to fly towards Kakarot with great speed, flinging a fist into his face and surprisingly knocking him back.

"You didn't lock the door like I asked you to!" He defended himself and kicked Chichi's feet out from under her. She quickly did a back flip and stood up right, ready to attack again.

"Why did that bother you? I thought you Elites had no feelings! Is that it? Did I hurt your secret feelings?" Chichi argued, and threw another dozen punches at Kakarot. All attempts failed, and she tried a different approach to hit him. As Chichi was getting in position to kick Kakarot in the gut, she had an upper punch to her chin. Her head flew back and she landed on the ground with a loud thud. The breath was knocked out of her, and she gasped for air, her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen.

"I cant speak for the others. But I can tell you this. I have feelings just as much as you do. I carry the same emotions inside of me, and I curse being who I am for becoming so weak! I could blame you for causing me to become this way, but I can only blame myself. Fate has played a role in my life today, and our destiny lies in the hands on our own doing."

Kakarot's voice became low, and he knelt beside Chichi as she calmed herself down. She listened to every word Kakarot spoke, and she broke down into those tears she didn't want him witnessing. "Emotion is what drives a warrior to her greatest strengths."

Chichi locked eyes with Kakarot and saw a small smile come to his lips as well as her own as tears flowed down her face and onto the ground that was stained with her blood and sweat.

"Couldn't you have just said that you liked me." Chichi said breathlessly on the ground and the chuckled as she sat up. Her head felt a little dizzy, but pushed past it and proceeded to stand. She stumbled forward and found herself in Kakarot's arms once more. He had picked her up and carried her out of the training room, heading straight for the bathing room.

"At least I'm not the one that stinks now." He teased and lied at the same time. In fact she smelled even better. He could almost taste her while he inhaled her luring aroma of sweat and body heat.

"No, you still stink." Chichi laughed at Kakarot's scrunched up face.

He placed her down right next the large bathing tub and caught a blush on her cheeks.

"We could take a bath together." Kakarot evilly said with a deep smirk on his face. He already knew what kind of reaction he would get from Chichi and ducked from a flying fist in the air.

"Kakarot! Get out!" Chichi yelled and pushed the tall handsome Saiyan out the door, then shut it quickly. She thought she was alone until a peck at the door caught her attention, and she didn't open it. "Go away. I will take my bath alone." Chichi giggled when she felt the door being pushed on.

"Well, if you wont let me in to give you some new clothes, then I guess you will have to sleep naked tonight. With me. In the same bed."

Chichi's eyes widened and quickly threw the door opened. Her face was a crimson red, and her hair was sticking to the side of her face from the sweat.

"Give me the clothes." Chichi held out her hand, expecting Kakarot to hand over the material. "And don't give me something that resembles what I wore the last time!"

"Ah, but you looked good in that." He whined and threw a set of fresh clothes into Chichi's face instead of her hand.

"Kakarot! If you don't leave me alone I swear I will put you in that tub and you wont be coming back up for air!" Chichi fumed and her eye began to twitch with frustration.

"Are you going to be in there with me? I can hold my breath-"

"Get!" Chichi screeched and closed the door, hitting Kakarot in the face before it clicked and locked. She leaned her back against the door and slid down onto her bottom. On the way down she started to laugh. It felt good to laugh, and Kakarot was the cause of making her feel that way. She heard a sigh on the other side of the door and listened as Kakarot thumped down like Chichi did. "Are you still there?"

Silence.

"Yep." He finally answered through the crack of the door.

"Good Gods Kakarot, your worse than a beast and it's owner." Chichi huffed and hopped up from the floor to prepare for her bath. Before she started to undress she looked at the door one last time. "You cant see me through the door can you?"

Silence.

"Kakarot? Answer me."

"No." He answered in a depressing tone.

"So are you going to sit there the whole time while I bathe?" Chichi asked as she undressed and ran her water.

"I would rather talk."

"Oh. I guess that will be ok." She settled into the water and dunked down below the hot steam and soaked her hair. "Mmmm." Chichi moaned when the hot water washed her stress away.

"See, I should have been in there with you. Could have made it a lot more pleasurable." Kakarot teased on the other side of the door.

"Let's talk about something besides that!" She threatened from the tub and closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the edge.

"Ok. Then lets talk about why you told the Princess that you didn't like me?"

Chichi reopened her eyes and crossed her arms across her bare breasts. That was not a topic she wished to discuss.

"Don't want to talk about it." She quickly answered.

"Why?"

"Don't you have to go guard the Prince or something?" Chichi asked, trying to distract Kakarot from the conversation he was trying to start that she clearly refused to discuss.

"Your changing the subject on a simple matter that shouldn't be hard to talk about."

"Well it's difficult for me." She mumbled as she dunk her head back down in the water. "So what's it like to be a Elite soldier?" She asked, unaware of his history.

Kakarot sat silently. Now he felt like changing the subject.

"Don't want to talk about it." He groaned through the door. "How did you enjoy the gravity simulator in the training room?"

"Oh, now look at who's avoiding a simple question." Chichi sarcastically said as she started to wash her arms and legs.

"It's not as simple as you think."

"I enjoyed the work out, thank you very much. Until you came in all mean and scary."

"Were you scared of me?" Kakarot asked, wishing the door wasn't between him and his female.

"Maybe." Chichi admitted and hid her face in her hands.

"You shouldn't fear me."

"That's like telling Prince Vegeta to shut up and expect to live."

Kakarot chuckled lowly and rested his head against the door frame. He did enjoy talking to Chichi, even though she was completely out of his sights.

"If you wont answer my question about your life as an Elite, then answer me this. What's it like being one the most powerful warriors of our generation?"

"I wouldn't say most powerful." Kakarot disagreed.

"That's how I see it through my eyes." Chichi sighed and decided she had bathed long enough.

"To be honest…" Kakarot began as Chichi listened intently while she began to dry herself off. "I sense like there's more power inside of me. I just have to find a reason to unleash it. No matter how hard I train, I cant bring myself to let go."

"You cant focus enough to bring it out?"

"If I did, I fear of what could happen. The question is, can I control it?"

Kakarot listened as the bathing room became quite on the other side of the door, then it cracked opened with a Chichi peeking out at him already dressed. He quickly stood up and looked her in the eyes. She looked relaxed and refreshed, her hair still dripping wet from her bath.

"You can control it if you had a reason." Chichi spoke honestly and walked past him with the drying cloth still in hand. Her tail wrapped around her bare waist, and he was happy with what he chose for her to wear. It was a spandex type material, a two piece grey bed wear that clung tightly yet comfortably to her tanned skin. The straps in the back of the top crisscrossed and held her large breasts together that made Kakarot's mouth drool. Her grey bottoms came short up to the crease in her bottom, allowing his mind to imagine the rest of her skin. Yes, he was proud of himself in choosing such a revealing outfit.

"Your turn." Chichi happily announced before entering the spare bed chamber, well aware that Kakarot was staring at her back side.

"Your not going to sit out here and talk to me?"

Chichi couldn't think of something witty to say in that moment. All she could do was turn and wink at Kakarot and continued her way on into the bedroom where a very comfortable looking bed awaited her. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Her body felt weighted down as her body sunk into the soft mattress, sending her into a peaceful sleep.

*Ok so there is chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed it!

I'm currently working on Chapter 9 and half way through it already.

Here is a little section from the next chapter just to peek your interest :D

"_Enough! Tell me who your leader is!" King Vegeta roared as he pointed his finger down at the head of the prisoner, ready to blast him when he answered his question correctly._

"_Before I tell you, you must know of my Lord's power. He is like the hounds of war, ready to be unleashed on your puny planet. His strength matches no other. You should be the ones bowing down to him!"_

"_If he's so strong then why isn't he here?" The guard that held him down asked as he laughed and began to kick the creature in the ribs, instantly breaking them on impact. The creature growled and flinched in pain, but continued to laugh as his attacker did._

"_You will know soon enough. He will wipe every last Saiyan from this planet and take the babes from their mothers breast. Using them for his future quests to become the ultimate master of the universe! You will not live to see the day when my Lord destroys all those who stand against him. You will die and he will prevail!"_

Yes, yes? Keep going? Why, I think I shall! I'm enjoying my time while writing this and cant wait to let you all read my (hopes to be), epic moment! Well I think its pretty cool, but you all may think differently once you read it. Cant wait, cant wait! EEEEEP! Until next time!

Review! Thanks a bunch!

:D


	10. Chapter 9

*Hello all! Sorry for taking so long on updating. My computer crashed and i had to get a new one. The crapy thing about this new computer is that it didn't come with word processor, so i had to find a download to actually type! I down loaded open office, and so far i do not like it. So, i am apologizing ahead of time if there is anything i misspelled while editing. I am the worlds worst at spelling, so please bare with me

Anyways! I just want to say thank you for all the lovely reviews.

**WARNING: **This chapter is rated M (NC-17 if that option was available) due to lemony goodness i have wrote. I'm not saying who will being doing what to who, but i will say that you have been warned!

Enjoy!

Be My Mate

Chapter 9

In the darkest parts of the palace dungeons, King Vegeta and a large amount of Elite guards including Bardock, all watched as a prisoner that was captured during the attack was brought out from a cold, light less prison cell. Every Saiyan turned their nose up at the beaten fighter as he was thrown down before the King. The stench of dried blood filled their noses, and they all laughed at the failed attempt the prisoner made to stand, but was forced back to the ground by a heavy foot of a guard.

"You don't deserve to look at the King mongrel." The guard that held the prisoners body down with his foot growled and laughed evilly.

"Tell us who sent you and you will be given a quick and painless death. Other wise we will begin to cut at your flesh, piece by piece until you either speak or bleed out your pathetic blood on my prison floor." The King threatened and awaited for the green creature on the prison floor to speak.

The prisoner began to laugh after the King spoke, drool and blood dripping from his green lips as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Speak!" The guard ordered and rammed his foot into the prisoners back.

"You monkeys…" The green broken being on the ground began, his voice vial with sarcasm and hate. "You think you're the most powerful race in the universe, yet you don't know who my Lord is. He will destroy you all!"

"Enough! Tell me who your leader is!" King Vegeta roared as he pointed his finger down at the head of the prisoner, ready to blast him when he answered his question correctly.

"Before I tell you, you must know of my Lord's power. He is like the hounds of war, ready to be unleashed on your puny planet. His strength matches no other. You should be the ones bowing down to him!"

"If he's so strong then why isn't he here?" The guard that held him down asked as he laughed and began to kick the creature in the ribs, instantly breaking them on impact. The creature growled and flinched in pain, but continued to laugh as his attacker did.

"You will know soon enough. He will wipe every last Saiyan from this planet and take the babes from their mothers breast. Using them for his future quests to become the ultimate master of the universe! You will not live to see the day when my Lord destroys all those who stand against him. You will die and he will prevail!"

"Tell me the name!" King Vegeta screamed with vigor strength as he was growing tired of this mockery.

"Before I die, my Lord told me to pass along a message if any of us were caught…" The prisoner coughed up a large amount of blue blood, spitting it on the Kings boots as he continued. "He wanted me to tell you that every last one of you monkeys will die! Long live Lord Frieza!"

"No! He will be the one to face the wrath of the Saiyan people for threatening our very existence. When he is sent to you in the under world, you can tell him that he failed miserably!"

"I will meet you in the under world and tell you I told you so!" The prisoner coughed out.

King Vegeta roared with anger and powered up. A red energy beam shot out of his now opened hand, disintegrating the head of the once laughing being on the floor. The body twitched and soon became lifeless, spilling the blood of the now dead captured prisoner on the floor.

The King heavily breathed as he calmed himself down. Bardock stepped forward and bowed respectfully to his King, awaiting orders for their next move.

"My Lord. What are your orders?" Bardock asked when his King didn't say a word.

"Prepare for war." King Vegeta growled under his breath and left the prison with his trusted guards behind him. "We will be waiting for this so called Lord Frieza when he decides to make an appearance. Gather the warriors, and send news to my son of my decision. Tell him he has two days. He'll know the meaning of those words."

"Yes My Lord." Bardock bowed and dismissed himself from the group of guards that followed the King.

"Oh and Bardock. Tell your son he will be needed in this battle. I will have arrangements made to send the Queen and Princess off planet if that is needed, which I highly doubt we'll need to take those precautions."

"My Lord, are you asking the Prince to join this battle as well?"

King Vegeta stopped and thought the question over.

"We will need all our strong warriors. The Prince can choose for himself if he wishes to attend this ridiculous so called battle. I will not stand in his way if he decides to fight."

"I will pass along your message Sire." Bardock departed and began his travel towards the Prince's chambers, knowing well how his son would react to the mention of battle. He was never one to back down from a fight or challenge, and Bardock knew that his son would have conflict with himself over fighting and staying with his new mate. Once mated, it was hard to separate the two. He just hoped Kakarot hadn't mated with her just yet to cloud his judgment.

….

Prince Vegeta began to stir as a light knock came from the door. He wanted to go back to sleep, but something warm was by his side as he tried to roll over and forget someone was at the door. His eyes looked down and found a small delicate hand resting on his bare chest. Bulma was sound asleep by his side, and he found it interesting to see his soon to be mate already wrapped up next to him with out a care in the world. Her sharp finger nails grazed his nipple as he moved to get a better look at her sleeping face, turning slightly to prop himself up on his elbow to look down upon the weak but beautiful female he had in his bed.

Bulma whimpered in her sleep as she cuddled up closer to his warmth, inhaling deeply as she dreamed. His tail was still tangled with her own and he didn't bother to separate from the newly found feeling between them. He decided he would mate with her when she woke up. She would need her rest for what he was going to do with her. He might even let her eat before they proceeded with the inevitable mating ritual they would perform. She looked like she needed a decent meal anyways to fill in the boney areas of her figure.

The knocking came again, and this time it was at his own door. Vegeta quickly sat up and looked at the now opening door as the light filled the room, blinding him momentarily to see who the intruder was.

"Hey Vegeta, you hungry?" Kakarot asked from the doorway, not daring to take another step into the Prince's room.

'_Hungry for a Princess.' _Vegeta thought to himself as a smirk appeared on his face when he looked back at the still sleeping Princess.

"Bring the food in here." Vegeta growled and looked at Kakarot once more, seeing a bright sickening smile on his happy face. What was Kakarot so happy about?

"As you wish." Kakarot said sarcastically before leaving to fetch the cart of food for the Prince and Princess. He shortly returned with the expected amount of food and parked the cart beside the enormous bed, continuing to smile like the idiot he was.

"What are you so damn happy about?" Vegeta asked lowly, trying to keep his voice down to prevent Bulma from waking.

"My father just informed me while you were sleeping that we are preparing for war. Another chance to fight and test our strengths!" Kakarot informed the Prince.

"Keep your voice down." Vegeta threatened Kakarot and tried to get up out of bed, then remembered his tail was still locked with Bulma's. If he fiddled with her tail, she was bound to wake up, and she needed all the rest she could get. "What do you mean war? Did my father get the perpetrator to speak?"

"Yea, said a being named Lord Frieza is behind all the attacks. My father said to be ready, and your father said to chose if you will fight or sit this one out."

"Of course I'm going to fight. Why did he even bother to ask me such a foolish question?"

"Oh I was also suppose to tell you that you have two days."

"Two days for what?" Vegeta asked dumb founded, then he knew. He had two days to mate with the female. Would it be enough time to convince her? "Shit." Vegeta cursed and rubbed the back of head, feeling a lump forming under the skin. Damn that Kakarot!

"I'll be waiting for you when you decide to ready yourself to train."

Vegeta just nodded. He knew Kakarot understood why he needed to be alone with the female. He had the look of understanding written across his face.

"I'm going to kick your ass Kakarot!" Vegeta harshly whispered as he watched his faithful guard leave and shut the door behind him. He would make him pay for hitting him so hard that it knocked him out.

The Prince returned his attention back to the female and noticed that she was beginning to wake due to his movements on the bed. She opened her eyes and yawned so adorably, it made Vegeta just stare and wait for her next amazing movement she made. Her arms stretched upwards as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning once more.

"I smell food." Bulma said innocently while blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

"You need to eat. By the looks of you, your in need of nourishment."

"I wont disagree with you on that." Bulma said as she stretched once more.

"Good, now eat. You'll need your strength."

"For what?" She asked confused while Vegeta disentangled their tails carefully and got up from the bed to bring the cart around to her. He didn't want to answer that just yet. He was afraid if he said anything that she would refuse to eat, and then she would starve. But he would just have to take his chances.

"Mating." He grunted out quickly and nibbled at a few dishes on the food cart.

"WHAT? So soon? I mean…Oh Gods! I'm not ready!" Bulma nervously admitted, causing Vegeta to almost choke on his meal.

"Your not ready?" He asked, more confused then angered.

"I mean…I'm just not ready to be mated with you yet. I know so little about you, and you of me. I don't want to mate with a stranger!"

"We are highly far from being strangers."

Bulma thought his words over carefully. She was in deep thought and Vegeta began to worry what was going through her mind when she didn't speak a word. Would she refuse him after all?

"Ok…I'll do it…Just on one condition."

"And what would that be?" He asked as he became intrigued with her words. She had agreed to mate with him, and he was dieing to know what she asked in returned.

"If you will get to know me before we…gulp…"

"Mate?" He finished her sentence for her, watching as she fidgeted before she continued.

"Yes, and if you will tell me some things about your self. Isn't that what being mates is consisted of? Knowing each other?"

"I suppose." He answered and continued eating with great speed. He was ready to begin their mating, and she hadn't yet to touch her food. "Eat." He said after shoving a large piece of bread into his mouth.

Bulma nodded and began to pick at the provided food. She hadn't eaten for awhile and her stomach was craving the exact amount of food set up for her. After finding something she liked, she began tearing into it piece by piece which seemed to annoy the Prince.

"Why are you tarring it apart? Just eat the damn thing already." He grumbled as he stuck another bite into his waiting mouth.

"This is how I eat." Bulma defended herself and continued picking parts of the meat off to eat.

"Just shove it in your mouth and swallow. There's no need torturing it any longer, it's dead!"

"At least I have some manners unlike someone in this room!" Bulma yelled as she took another piece and nibbled.

"This is the way I eat. If you don't like it then your out of luck."

"Same goes for me." She said and wiped her hands on a napkin then picked at some grapes. Her choice in food was beginning to bother Vegeta. She needed meat and bread, not fruit.

"Quit eating that useless garbage and consume the foods that are high in protein."

"Quit telling me what to eat! You asked me to eat, now your telling me how and what to put into my body!"

"I am only telling you this so that you can prepare your body for the strenuous activity we are about to perform. You will need all the nourishment you can get."

Bulma sighed and stopped eating the fruit. She picked up some bread and bit a off a mouth full just so the Prince would stop pestering her while she ate.

"So this strenuous activity you mentioned. Will it hurt?"

Vegeta sucked down his food the wrong way at her question. He hadn't expected that question, she should have already knew this knowledge. After choking and coughing he cleared his throat and looked over at the eating female. She asked the question like it was no big deal to answer.

"Didn't you learn that from your mother?" He asked in astonishment.

"My mother died when I was a small brat. My father raised me until he passed and left me his shop, then I met Chichi and we never really had another female influence to talk about such matters."

"So the other female isn't a whore. How surprising." He mumbled under his breath as a smirk came across his lips.

"No! And stop calling her that awful name! She protected us when any Saiyan male would try and…I don't even want to think about it!" Bulma dismissed the subject of conversation and looked away. Even mentioning the occurrences she faced made her stomach turn.

"You never even been with another. It's rare to hear of such things due to your class."

"How dare you insult the female population like that! What did you expect? Every female is suppose to open her legs when the nearest male walks by?"

"It's just an observation." He quickly answered and finished his meal, then drinking the wine that was provided to quench his thirst for the moment. Her fiery attitude was beginning to turn him on, and he couldn't wait to touch her and just show her how the intimate mating session would feel to her inexperienced body. "Continue eating. You haven't had near enough."

"If I eat any more, I will burst."

"I doubt that Princess." He chuckled and brought a knee up to prop his elbow on. His mind went into thinking mode. He had to find a way to make it painless as possible so that she could enjoy her first time. If only she knew what he was thinking. It would make her shriek and run for cover if she only knew. Then the thought of when to bite her crossed his mind. When would be the appropriate time to sink his teeth into that delicate flesh of her neck? He didn't want to bite her in the midst of pleasure, but perhaps it was best to do it while he first made contact with her untouched female depths. He would defiantly have to give her a taste of pleasure before causing any pain to show her how enjoyable mating could be.

"I'm finished." She said, drawing him from his deep thoughts.

"Then lets begin." He growled as he jumped toward her, ready to start what he was already imagining.

"Wait!" Bulma cried as she avoided his attack.

"What's the matter now?"

"We still haven't got to know each other yet, and I have to…take a tinkle."

She was stalling! He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She still wanted to know more about him than she already knew, and she had to freaking tinkle! How bazaar the female was. Fine, if she wanted to get to know him, he would sum it all up for her with a quick statement.

"I'm the Prince of all Saiyan's. What more do you need to know?" He asked as he watched her depart from the bed.

"Like, your likes and dislikes? Things you enjoy to do on your free time, besides training and being a pain in the ass!"

"Simple. I like to train and be a pain in the ass."

Bulma just growled and went towards the private bathroom on the other side of the room with Vegeta trailing behind her. She felt him close by and immediately stopped and turned, almost tripping the Prince due to his closeness.

"Why are you following me?" Bulma asked surprised when seeing him take a step back.

"Assuring myself that you wont attempt to escape again."

"I already said I would mate with you. Why would I run away?" Bulma frowned her blue eye brows at the shocked Prince. "You really need to chill it Vegeta. You wouldn't want me to change my mind would you?"

Vegeta became angry from her words. She wouldn't dare change her mind. He wouldn't allow it!

Bulma found herself pinned against the wall. Vegeta was deathly close to her face, looking as if he would take her then and now.

"You will be my mate. There is no changing your mind, and you are certainly going to enjoy every second of it. Now get in there and fucking piss before I change my mind on waiting!"

Bulma gulped and sneaked out from Vegeta's arms, hurrying to the bathroom to tinkle. She would stay in there as long as it took.

She just wasn't ready yet!

….

Kakarot closed the Prince's door after delivering the cart of food he had ordered. He felt like he was starving and decided to get some food for everyone else while he got to feast. Chichi had only been sleeping for a couple of hours to rest from her hard training. He couldn't wait to wake her up and speak with her again. He was saddened when he had taken his bath and found her fast asleep in the spare bed he had planned to mate with her in.

Kakarot was deeply sorry for what he did to her in the training room. He didn't mean to be rough and scary looking to Chichi, but she needed to learn how to be aware of her surrounding and sense out energy. As soon as she woke up, he would beg for her forgiveness. Her beaming smile at him was proof enough that she truly like him. She didn't need to say it, because he could tell by the look in her eyes.

With quiet steps, Kakarot entered the room where Chichi slept soundly and wheeled the cart of food near the bed. She was laying on her back with a hand above her head, and one leg bent as the other was laying straight. He looked at her strong legs and his eyes followed along to the path between her legs. He couldn't help but stare at the thin fabric that tightly clung to her female flower. It was just calling out to him to touch it and feel her completely bare under his body.

Her breasts were rising and falling with each breath as she dreamed carelessly. Kakarot couldn't resist her any longer. He needed to kiss her and know more about her. Maybe he would even tell her that he was secretly a third class Saiyan, but quickly dismissed the thought. It was his pride that held him back from thinking about it.

Kakarot slowly knelled on the bed and crawled up along Chichi's legs, stopping when she moaned in her sleep. He bent his head and kissed her shin, kissing it gently as he cherished every inch of her body. Chichi moaned again and this time she woke up. But to his surprise she didn't try to fight him off or move away. Kakarot smiled shyly up at her as he continued kissing up her shin to her knee.

Chichi felt like a fire was burning on her body when she awoke to Kakarot's touch. She looked down at his spiky hair as he slowly inched his way up to her knee.

It felt right.

He felt right.

His kisses were so amazing, so terrifying, and yet so exhilarating at the same time. She let him kiss her skin. He was making her feel so good, and he did owe her for punching her while training.

His lips lightly glided over her knee, causing her reflexes to jerk her leg. She giggled at the sensation of his breath on her skin. Her inner core was flaming with desire. Chichi waited for Kakarot's next move, and to her surprise he continued closer to the place that desired to be touched. His body inched it's way closer and closer, inhaling her sweet skin along the journey. She sharply breathed when Kakarot kissed the top of her thigh above her knee, sending shock wave after shock wave between her legs. His lips grazed across the edge of her gray shorts, planting tiny kisses along side her feminine mound. Chichi's hips jerked at the light touch and was relieved when Kakarot didn't linger there to long.

He found the softness of her bare waist, pushing her tail out of the way to nuzzle his smooth cheek against her skin. Chichi sighed and placed a hand on Kakarot's head, brushing her fingers carefully in the smooth as silk hair she was dieing to touch. He purred into her tummy as she ran her fingers along the base of his neck. She was pleased when he further brought his face on up to her own, looking deeply into her eyes as she tried to hide her lust for him.

Kakarot smirked at her and bent his head down to plant a simple kiss to her lips. But Chichi seemed to want more than just a peck on the mouth. Her hands forced his head to stay where it was and motioned her lips to proceed with a deeper kiss. Of course he obliged and began to lick and nibble on her sweet mouth, enjoying the fact that he didn't have to force her to kiss him this time. She moaned into his mouth, encouraging his hands to cup her cheek to deepen the passion they were sharing.

As they kissed, their tails unwound completely from their waists and wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. They felt partially complete once joined together by the tails, but still lacked in the full bonding of their bodies. Kakarot held back his groans of pleasure as Chichi's finger tips glided softly down his neck and onto his hard muscular chest. She traced her fingers along his rippling muscles and then around his nipple, bringing forth a sharp intake of air from Kakarot as he enjoyed every touch she made to his warm flesh.

Chichi stayed relaxed as Kakarot's hand went farther down her cheek and directly onto her chest as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Her breathing quickened as he cupped her large breast with his hand, and rubbing a thumb over her hardening peek. She moaned loudly into his mouth as his hands fondled her ripe breast gently, wishing it was his mouth instead of his hand. His tongue flicked Chichi's own tip of her tongue as he flicked her nipple with his fingers, causing her to arch her back with need and want. Her body was shaking from the experience, and by just his kiss and touch alone made her feel like bursting into a enormous flame.

Kakarot's hand went lower, touching her flat stomach with graceful touches. Chichi brought her hand up to his face and gave him one last deep kiss before breaking away for a chance to take a breath of fresh air. She slightly pulled away and looked up into his piercing black eyes as he was watching her innocent body react to his caressing. When his fingers found their way to her burning spot between her legs, Chichi turned her head and moaned, shutting her eyes tightly together from the intense feeling she was receiving. Kakarot's lips ran down her chin and onto the smooth skin of her neck, sucking lightly on the sway of her shoulder. Chichi let out a whispering cry as his fingers played with the wet arousal on the outside of her shorts. Her hips began to thrust as he slowly swept his fingers along the crease of her clothed lips.

She turned her head back and begged to be kissed again. Kakarot saw the look in her partly opened eyes, and quickly comforted her with a deep kiss as his hand continued to stroke the wetness that was beginning to soak through the clothing. Her soft pants and moans began to increase as he was bringing her close to her climax she had never experienced before. She was so beautiful while lost in the moment. Her hair strung out along her shoulders like a rain of black silk laying against her skin.

Everything about her made him want her more. Her innocent cries of pleasure sent chills racing down his spin and to the tip of his tail. Kakarot was just enjoying giving her the attention she deserved. He wasn't concerned with the need his groin was wanting at that time. It would be all about her. He would show her that he would give her his complete attention any time of day. Why did he have to agree to go into battle? He rather stay there and pleasure his female day in and day out.

Chichi trembled as she was coming closer to the end of something more powerful than she ever had race through her body. He was being so gentle and caring as he stroked her slowly, and pulled his hand away to find it's way under her shorts. She held her breath in anticipation of the first contact he would make to her bare untouched flesh between her legs. She almost couldn't wait any longer when he teased her skin at the beginning of her clothing.

Kakarot chuckled lightly when feeling Chichi jerk her hips to get him to stop teasing her. She was ready, and he could smell it. Her scent was driving him to continue touching her below. His hand slipped under the waist band of her shorts, and slightly brushed through her curls he could only imagine what felt like against his face as he envisioned himself tasting her.

As soon as his fingers made contact with her hardened pearl beneath her curls, Chichi let out the loudest moan she had yet to express. Kakarot released her mouth and watched how his beautiful female reacted to her first encounter with another touching her intimately. Her mouth was partially opened as she sighed and breathed heavily, shaking her head from side to side and then arching her back as the sensation was building. His fingers quickened and witnesses Chichi shed a tear as her body tensed for a moment then began to quiver and jerk from her climax. Her wet flower soaked his finger tips as she was in complete heaven. She screamed from each tightening wave the orgasm brought to her.

Kakarot removed his fingers and rested his hand on her hip as he waited for her to come down off of her high. As she finally dared to open her beautiful eyes, Kakarot brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier." Kakarot sincerely said as Chichi looked him in the eyes.

It took Chichi a minute to think over everything that just happened to her in that short time. Her mind was still a little fuzzy from the new sensational experience Kakarot just gave to her. One minute she was sleeping and dreaming about the strong Saiyan, then next she awoke to find him kissing up her leg. She didn't know why she allowed him to do what he just did, but he seemed perfectly fine with what just happened. He wasn't pushing her to mate with him, nor making a big scene about it. Maybe she would go to sleep more often or fight with him more to get such attention. Chichi couldn't really find the words in that moment to answer him or except his apology.

"You ok?" Kakarot asked when Chichi just stared up at him in complete bliss. She hadn't said a word to him and it had him worried that he did something horrible. He wished she would talk to him.

"KAKAROT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Vegeta roared through the hallways of his living quarters. Kakarot just groaned and got up from the bed, taking his tail with him as he left Chichi silently on the bed. Would he never just get a moment alone with his female from all the damn interruptions?

"What is it Vegeta?" Kakarot asked with the least bit of interest of what the spoiled Prince was wanting now. If he wanted to train then he would just have to wait until he got Chichi to talk about their future together. He was growing tired of every chance they were alone, someone would always bother him. He just had about enough.

"Kakarot! I need you to go bust down my bathing room door! The Princess has decided to lock herself up in there with her dramatics!" Vegeta ranted as he neared Kakarot in the hallway near the door of the spare bedroom. Vegeta immediately halted when smelling Kakarot's female all over him. Kakarot didn't look remotely happy about the disturbance, but the Prince didn't care about that right now. He just wanted the damn Princess out of the bathroom before he blew up the entire wall to get her out.

"Bulma did what?" Chichi seemed to find her voice when over hearing the Prince speak of her where about and ran out into the hallway where they were having their conversation. Vegeta backed up when seeing Chichi half dressed and completely drenched with the scent of sex radiating off her skin. He snorted and rolled his eyes, returning his attention back to Kakarot.

"Go blow the damn door off if you have to!" Vegeta ordered and pointed down towards his bed chambers.

"NO! I'll take care of Bulma. She's just scared! Let me go talk to her." Chichi interrupted and began to run down towards Vegeta's room with haste.

"I don't have all day to wait for you to talk some since into her damn head!"

"Well I'm not about to let you blow the door off the hinges just to get her out!"

Vegeta was about to fly after the back talking female when Kakarot held him back with a strong hand. His hand reeked of his female and it made Vegeta angry that his soldier was getting more action than himself.

"Let her go talk to the Princess. While we wait, we can train!" Kakarot suggested and let go of Vegeta's shoulder when his words seem to captivate his interests.

"Fine! I have a score to settle with you anyhow. How dare you hit me over the head!"

"How else was I to shut you up? You needed to sleep, and that was my only option Vegeta."

"I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll be in the rejuvenation tank for a week!" Vegeta spat out and balled his fists.

"Save your threats for our training." Kakarot teased with a smirk on his face and proceeded down the hall to the training room.

*Please Review! :D

Thank You for reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

Be My Mate

Chapter 10

"Bulma? Are you in there?" Chichi asked worriedly at the bathing room door.

"Chichi? Is Vegeta out there?" Bulma whispered through the crack of the door.

"No, it's just me. Let me in."

The door crept opened and Bulma pulled Chichi into the bathing room where she was hiding out. Once Chichi was inside she watched as Bulma quickly went to the lock and fastened it securely. She stared at Bulma closely, seeing how nervous she was. What had the Prince said to her to freak her out like this?

"Oh Chichi! How did I get myself into this? Why did I get stuck with the Prince? I don't know if I can handle the pressure! Chichi, please help me!"

"Ok hold on a second there Bulma. What is going on?"

Bulma bit her lip and sank down onto the floor. Her eyes were fresh with tears as she started to sniffle and shake. Chichi sighed and knelt to the floor beside Bulma, allowing her friend to lay her head against her breasts as a comfort method. She ran her fingers through Bulma's soft aqua hair while holding her close.

"I thought I could go through with it…but when I got in here, I just froze. He was threatening to blow down the door if I didn't come out. I just couldn't bring myself to take a step back into that room…with him."

"It will be ok." Chichi said with compassion in her voice.

"I cant believe I agreed to mate with him. I wish I wasn't so damn weak!" Bulma cursed and clung to Chichi.

Chichi sat there and frowned. Her friend was a lot stronger than she thought. Bulma just didn't know that. Chichi saw something in her friend no other seemed to notice. It was a power that only came out in dire situations, and it scared Chichi when it first happened. All this time Bulma thought Chichi was the one to save her countless of times from Saiyan males from touching them inappropriately when it was Bulma who helped save their asses. She may have not knew all the techniques and moves, but she packed one hell of a punch.

"Bulma. Your not weak." Chichi stated with fact. She just had to find a way to show her friend she wasn't weak.

"What are you talking about Chi? You've seen if for yourself that I cant defend myself. I'm a worthless waist of Saiyan blood." Bulma's words sent a raged flame through Chichi's body. How dare Bulma speak this way? Ever since they had been taken from their home she had acted like a weak fool.

Chichi pushed Bulma away and stood up. It was time for an intervention.

"You are not as weak as you think. Now stand up!" Chichi commanded to Bulma crying on the floor. Bulma just looked at her with tears still streaming down her face. "You want respect from that arrogant Prince? Then show some pride and wipe those tears. What happened to the fiery female I once knew? Before we came to this place, you held your ground and didn't back down from a simple curse or scream. What makes the Prince any different? He is still a Saiyan. Just because he has a title, it doesn't make him superior to you. We may be classed differently, but that is what makes us strong. We survived the harsh conditions of being third class. If we can survive that, then we can fight through any obstacle that comes our way. Even if it is a Prince that cant see your natural strengths. Now get up." Chichi's strong fierce words repeated over and over again in Bulma's mind.

What had she become? A sniveling female with no hope left?

Bulma stood up and didn't bother to wipe away the old tears from her face. She stared into Chichi's eyes, preparing herself for what lay ahead in her future.

"I'm sorry for doing this Bulma. Please forgive me once you realize what I'm doing for you in the end." Chichi muttered and ran the back of her hand against Bulma's face, smacking her hard enough to cause Bulma to step back. "How does that make you feel?" Chichi asked as she watched Bulma slowly turn her head back towards her. Bulma's head slightly bowed as she regained her senses and with out warning Bulma's blue eyes darted up and looked deathly terrifying. She didn't speak, and she didn't move. All Bulma did was stare at Chichi with pure rage flaring in her soul. "Bulma?" Chichi asked with concern. Maybe she hit her too hard?

Before Chichi could ask her anything else, Bulma threw a fist into Chichi's face. Her knuckles came in contact with Chichi's cheek, sending her back a few steps. Chichi reached up and touched her now swelling cheek. She had finally got Bulma to rise above the fear, and she was ready to prove she was a strong warrior that she doubted.

"Attack me if you dare." Bulma spoke with threat dripping from her words. Chichi smirked and removed her hand from her face, then readied herself in a stance. Yes, they were in the bathing room still, but all that didn't matter in the moment. It was between Bulma and Chichi, and it was getting deathly quiet during their stare down.

Chichi screamed as her energy began to raise. She was trying to match Bulma's to protect herself from any harm. Her tail tightened around her waist as she waited to make the first move, deciding what technique to use.

Bulma watched as Chichi made a kick towards her stomach, but quickly blocked it and pushed it away. She threw another punch in Chichi's face but found her attempt to be blocked by Chichi's hand. Chichi twirled and elbowed Bulma in the ribs, knocking her back and then returned to her stance to witness Bulma send an unexpected energy blast right towards her…

…

Kakarot and Vegeta both struggled under the harsh intensity of the gravity as they sparred. Vegeta showed no mercy as he rammed his fists into Kakarot's chest and kicked him down on the hard floor. He hadn't had a good fight in awhile and all his pent up anger was all coming out through his attacks. Kakarot returned with great force, slamming his head into Vegeta's stomach as he jumped from the floor. So, Kakarot was playing dirty was he? Well he had another thing coming.

Vegeta powered up to his maximum, showing no concern if her blew the whole place up or not. He sent a large amount of energy at his soldier in a ball of light as he with stood the gravity pull on his tiring body. Kakarot raced towards the blast and knocked it with his opened hand and aimed it at the wall. He was glad the walls were thicker than appeared and waited for the dust to settle before continuing.

Kakarot immediately stopped. He sensed Chichi powering up and didn't understand why she was fighting in Vegeta's bathing room.

"What's the matter Kakarot? Did my last attack make you piss yourself?" Vegeta chuckled but stopped when sensing a ki he hadn't recognized before, and it was in the same location where his female and Kakarot's mate were.

"What the hell?" Kakarot ran out of the training room with Vegeta right behind him as they neared the Prince's bed chambers. They almost stumbled on one another when they came to an abrupt halt in the door way. The females were screaming and groaning as they seemed to be fighting someone inside the bathing room.

"Chichi!" Kakarot called from the other side of the door.

"Watch out!" Vegeta yelled as he pushed Kakarot down on the floor when a blast came from the door, knocking it from it's hinges and filling the room with a cloud of smoke.

"That solved the locked door problem." Kakarot mumbled into the fur rug his face was smashed into. He pushed himself up and looked through the smoke to see who his female was fighting. His jaw almost hit the floor when seeing Bulma try and strike Chichi down. "What's going-" Kakarot attempted to say but was thrown against the wall by Vegeta when the two Saiyan females rolled out of the bathing room and into the bed chamber together. They were flying punches and kicks at one another as they paid no attention to the males.

"Stop!" Vegeta roared but found that his voice wasn't heard. "Stop this at once!" Still they did not listen to him. He watched as Bulma kneed Kakarot's female with an upper cut to her chin, sending the black haired Saiyan against the bed. As Bulma raced to pounce on her, Chichi raised her leg and kicked with the soul of her foot into Bulma's forehead, knocking his mate to the floor. He was about to stop their squabble but Kakarot once again stopped him from intervening. Vegeta stared down at Bulma on the floor and knew that she was at her highest level of power. He smirked and inwardly rejoiced to find that his soon to be mate was stronger than she let on. But they were destroying his things!

He had to admit, the females were putting up a good fight. Chichi was graceful as she flipped over the bed backwards when Bulma once again flew towards her, only finding her outstretched foot to go through the bed. Vegeta growled when seeing his giant bed be reduced to a heap of fabric on the floor. If they didn't take this fight else where, he wouldn't have a room at all!

"What does my bedroom look like? This isn't the training-"

"Shut your mouth!" Bulma threatened him and continued her attacks on Chichi.

Vegeta was in shock. She actually had the audacity to order him to be silent? What a turn on!

Kakarot studied Chichi's moves. She had an actual opponent to fight and she was doing splendid. Her power was at a decent level and he felt like she could raise it higher. She seemed to be holding back as if allowing Bulma to take the spot light with her enormous energy.

Chichi reared back with her fist at the same time as Bulma did. They flung their fists at one another, both coming in contact with their cheeks. As if in slow motion, Bulma and Chichi fell to the ground. They panted and cursed under their breath as they powered down to their normal selves. Neither spoke, nor moved on the floor. They just laid on the ground and stared at one another.

"Woman. What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta finally spoke up when seeing no one bother to speak. He would take it upon his self to say something if no one else did.

Chichi smirked over at Bulma and reached a hand out to her friend who still carried the same deathly glare when they first started fighting. Bulma blinked at Chichi's hand gesture and then smiled as well.

"I told you your not weak." Chichi whispered as Bulma took her hand and helped each other off the floor.

"Thank you." Bulma nodded and glanced over at Vegeta who stared in complete shock. Kakarot had just a smirk on his face and crossed his arms across his chest. "What are you looking at?" Bulma asked hatefully at Vegeta when he didn't stop looking at her beaten and battered form. Chichi didn't look any better. She had blood pouring from her lip where Bulma punched her a couple of times. Her cheek was swollen and her hair was in a tangled mess. They must have looked horrible to the males who continued to stare.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping on the floor." Kakarot chuckled at Vegeta when seeing his bed room almost destroyed. You couldn't hardly call it a bed room any more due to the extensive damage made from their fighting. Vegeta must have been outraged when seeing his things broken.

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta growled over at his laughing soldier. "Woman! I thought you were coming to talk to the female, not destroy my bed room!"

Chichi giggled and made eye contact with Kakarot. He seemed to be proud of her by the small smile and shine in his eyes. She would have attacked his lips if Bulma or Vegeta wasn't in the same room as them. Chichi could have devoured his body right in the debris and rubble if she didn't have control over her instincts. Kakarot motioned with his eyes at the door way and she nodded at him as she walked out of the room.

Kakarot was soon behind her, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone while they stared each other down. He followed Chichi down the hallway and watched how she disappeared around the corner to the spare bed room. No sooner then he walked into the room he found Chichi's arms wrap around his neck and forcing his lips down on her own. She kissed him with great power, almost sending him to the floor from her passion. He reached down and scooped her up where her legs wrapped around his thick waist. Kakarot could barely made it to the bed and fell down onto the soft mattress with Chichi's bloody lips still attached to his own. He could taste her blood and smell the arousal already beginning to build.

Chichi squirmed under Kakarot's muscular body as her hand quickly traced down his neck and onto his chest. Her finger nails scratched him, but he ignored it as she licked his lips and sucked hard on his tongue. She moaned and begged for more while her hands traveled down closer to the bulge under his spandex shorts. Was she ready to be mated? Everything her body was doing was a clear sign that she was willing and it confused Kakarot for a minute before she placed her hand on his throbbing awareness between his legs.

Yep. She was ready.

….

Vegeta couldn't take his eyes away from the bloodied female. He was angered that she was wounded but she put up a good fight in the end that made him very proud even if he didn't say it. She was still panting as she took a step closer to him.

"I'm not weak." She growled. A fire in her blue depths of her eyes burned, showing her true power beneath those crystal orbs. Vegeta stood his ground as she neared him. Her presence had changed, and she was no longer the weak female he had spoke to earlier. Maybe Kakarot's female knocked some sense into her after all.

"I'm not weak!" Bulma flung her fists into Vegeta's chest and he allowed her strike at him. Her impact on his bare chest only stung a little as she cursed at him. Her beast like side was coming out and he was enjoying every moment of it. His hands caught her wrists before she could pound them against his chest once more. She didn't struggle to get out of his hold.

Bulma was lost in the powerful feeling. Her body was trembling with from her fight with Chichi. She now understood why her friend did what she did and she was thankful for it.

Vegeta wrapped his muscular arms around Bulma's waist and pulled her onto his chest. She gazed into his threatening eyes and shivered when her sweat trickled down her back. Her heart was racing and a flame sparked deep within her soul. She was being held by the most rude Saiyan she had ever met, but yet his eyes were becoming soft and gentle, making it easier to look into them.

Bulma was ready.

Her hands went straight for his face and cupped the side of his head to bring his lips crashing down on her. As their lips connected, Vegeta was thrown off balance for the first time he could remember and it sent him to his knees with Bulma still in his arms. Her over powering scent made his hand tremble, and for once in his life he felt nervous. She had this power over him he couldn't explain.

Bulma's hands continued to force his face down on her own, and penetrating his lips with her tongue to deepen the violent kiss. Vegeta tried to keep himself under control, but her persistent begging to be ravished, kept battling with him to stay focused. If she didn't back down, he feared that his control would slip and bite her when she wasn't ready.

He laid her down on the fur rug and parts of the mattress from his now destroyed bed. He was still pissed about his things being destroyed but instead he would take his revenge by giving his female the most pleasurable experience. She was already writhing and and moaning like she couldn't wait any longer and he had yet to show her what he had in store. His lips softly traced down her cheek and his tongue licked at her ear lobe.

The sensation caused Bulma to involuntarily shutter and she was now unable to stop herself from going through with the mating. She needed him. She wanted him. And as she tasted him, her instinct were unstoppable.

Bulma growled and pushed Vegeta away, finding it easier than imagined with the strong Prince. He seemed to follow every order she demanded with her actions. He was clay in her hands as she pounced and flipped him under her. She straddled his hips and held his arms down above his head as he did the first moment he touched her. He didn't struggle, but only smirked up at her as she began to grind her pelvis against his hardening desire gently. She was attempting to get him to moan out for her, but he seemed to to hide what he truly felt. One way or another, she would get him to groan like a weak female ready to be mated. He was more than ready to mate by just the look in his eyes and panting of his heavy bare chest.

As slowly and as tempting as she could go, Bulma leaned down and teased his lips with her tongue and nibbled on his bottom lip. She knew he was in dire need to let out a moan or soft purr, but he still didn't say or groan a single hint that he was enjoying her being dominate. During her moment of touchier on her sex victim, both their tales found each other and embraced tightly together, once again sending that strange shock through their entire bodies. Bulma licked her way down to his neck and tasted the smooth skin right near his pulse point. She kissed it lightly and held her lips on the pulsing skin to feel his rapid heart beat. His skin was warm and heating up by the second as she glided one hand down his arm then over his shoulder that held the deep scar that made him beautiful. She traced the engraved mark and then ran her finger tips slowly down his chest to circle the harden nipple that seemed to be very sensitive to her touch.

Vegeta jerked when her fingernails once again made contact with his nipple and about let out a groan when she continued grinding her hips along his groin. He held his breath for a moment and then decided it was time to end this beautiful touching, and resume it another time when they weren't at a lack for time. With quick speed and a little strength, Vegeta returned Bulma beneath him while they were still locked together in an intimate position.

Bulma's clothing was reduced to shreds as Vegeta tore her gray dress to expose her naked body for his eyes to see. She growled due to the fact that the dress Kakarot had gave her to borrow was nothing but rags on the floor, but quickly went back to devouring his lips...

...

Kakarot kissed Chichi deep and hard as his hips jerked from her hand on his harden flesh below. She was filled with passion and fire while she kissed him, ready to submit and be mated. Chichi moaned as Kakarot slowly pulled her gray top up, exposing her ribs and then the underside of her breasts. He couldn't wait to taste every inch of her skin and become one within her. He lowered himself down to run the tip of his tongue over her ribs, then kissed slowly between her breast, seeking out a hidden peek under her garments.

Something in the back of Kakarot made him tense. Something was picking at his mind to make him stop all movement and thought. Chichi stiffened and looked down at Kakarot with concern. She laid quietly waiting for him to continue, but he never made a move.

"What is it?" Chichi asked when Kakarot looked to be having difficulty.

"Can you feel that?" He questioned with worry in his voice.

Chichi felt something alright. It was his large harden member under her palm. "Um..."

"Not that." He pushed himself off the bed and stood up straight, leaving Chichi partially exposed to the cool air that blew over her body. "It's...a power level...but I can't tell who it is..."

Chichi closed her eyes and tried to focus on what Kakarot was feeling. A sudden spark flick on in her mind when the force hit her. It felt...evil, and dark. Something she had never felt before.

"Put your armor on." Kakarot ordered and ran out of the room to collect his own armor to prepare for what was coming their way. He didn't like this feeling. It was a power that struck fear into his heart. A power level so big, he felt his hands shake as he threw on his gear. He found the scouters he had took off of himself and Chichi and put his own on his face, immediately clicking the button to see if it picked up anything. The scouter beeped as it registered a power in the distance, but it was unable to tell him the actually reading. It must have been to far off for the technology to pick up anything. He sighed with relief and returned back to Chichi who had quickly dressed in her pink Saiyan armor.

"I'll go alert the Prince." Kakarot said as he tossed Chichi her matching scouter.

"Kakarot..." Chichi spoke up, halting him in the doorway to listen. She neared him quickly with worry in her eyes. He could tell she felt it to.

"I'm sorry. We'll have to continue this another time." He smirked and leaned down to give her another deep but quick kiss. Chichi growled when he pulled away, but it was for the best. They needed to be ready for what was coming, not screwing each others brains out when it was too late to prepare.

...

Vegeta and Bulma wrestled on the cluttered floor in a passionate embrace. They still had yet to mate and the intensity of it was hard to bare. The time came for him to enter her and mark his female, but he wasn't ready to cause severe pain to her. He knew it would hurt her once he penetrated her untouched flesh, and the bite would just increase the amount of pain. Was it possible that he was the one not ready to mate instead of the female all along? Damn! He couldn't quit thinking long enough to go through with it.

"Prince Vegeta!" Kakarot called out from the other side of his closed door.

"WHAT?" Vegeta angrily yelled up from Bulma's neck. It detracted him long enough for Bulma to roll him back over and mount his hips. "Woman!" He growled and pinned her back to her previous position.

"Vegeta, I need to speak with you."

"I'm busy!" He said with a smirk and forced Bulma to stay still with her hands above her head. She was writhing and panting as she smiled with a heated grin. Why did she have to be so tempting?

"It's urgent." Kakarot said with a bit of threat in his voice.

"Go away Kakarot!" Vegeta spat out as he pinched Bulma's harden nipple between his teeth, causing her to moan load enough for Kakarot to hear. If Kakarot continued talking to him through the door, he would kill the bastard. He was ruining the mood!

"Somethings coming Vegeta-"

"Kakarot, so help me Gods, if you don't get the fuck away from my door, I will come out there and strangle you!"

On the other side of the door, Kakarot was becoming very frustrated. He had already had to turn Chichi down due to this threat coming their way and he wasn't about to wait for the stubborn Prince to get it on with the Princess! If he wasn't getting any, then Vegeta wasn't either!

"Well if you wont come out, then search your mind for a big power level heading our fucking way!"

"Damn it Kak-" Vegeta stopped what he was saying and suddenly felt a wave of evil energy wash over him. He was to shocked to move by the massive power he was feeling. Damn that Kakarot, he was right! "Shit!" Was all Vegeta mumbled and pushed himself off of a heavily breathing Bulma. As much as it pained him to leave the comfort of her breasts, he just couldn't ignore the obvious power heading right towards them. "Get dressed." He ordered down to Bulma as he gathered his armor and boots from his closet.

"Ha! What clothes? You destroyed the only thing I had, and I'm not about to put those robes on again."

"Here." Vegeta grunted and flung a royal blue spandex suit at her head then pulled out a extra set of armor he used for back up.

"Your kidding me right?"

"That's all I have to offer! Either you wear my armor or go naked as the day you were brought into this world!"

Bulma growled out "fine" and proceeded to dress. It was the first time she had ever put on a Saiyan uniform and it was a tad heavier than expected, but luckily it was extra stretchy to go over her massive breasts. Once she completed the attire with matching white gloves and boots, she looked over at Vegeta who stared at her in shock. What the hell was his problem? And why was he always starring at her?

"Did I put it on wrong?" Bulma asked with embarrassment.

Vegeta grunted and smirked. He couldn't believe how attractive she looked in a Elite uniform. He wouldn't have to worry about passing her off as a high ranking soldier with that serious look. She was threatening and held herself as a Princess should. Bulma was starting to surprise him every time he looked at her. Her hair was a tangled mess and traces of blood was still visible from her and Kakarot's mates fight. She looked to be a strong warrior, thank the heavens.

Once they were dressed, Bulma and Vegeta vacated the bed chamber and met up with Kakarot and Chichi. Kakarot and Vegeta nodded at each other while the two females gawked at how amazing they looked in their battle gear, even though the females would not participate in any battle, at least they would be protected with the Saiyan warrior armor.

"You there!" Prince Vegeta barked out at a passing soldier who didn't seem to notice the big power level heading their way.

"Yes Prince Vegeta?' The soldier immediately stopped and bowed before his Prince, showing him respect the young Prince just ignored.

"Where is the King?" Vegeta asked quickly, hoping the soldier would have sense and answer him with the same speed he had asked his question.

"He-he's in his quarters Sir. It's late in the night-"

"I know what bloody well time it is you imbecile!" Vegeta snapped, even though he really didn't know what time it was, but that wasn't the point. The point was that there was trouble heading their way and no one seemed to give a damn about it.

In that moment, the palace began to shake the same way it did not long ago. Bulma and Chichi grabbed each others hands secretly and held on tight for comfort purposes. They were slightly scared, but they had to be strong and not whine and cry like a brat.

Kakarot closed his eyes while the ground beneath them began to shake. He could feel the force getting stronger from every vibration made into the outside walls. In his mind, he started to get angry. Someone was threatening his home, his people, himself and his female. Whoever this Lord Frieza was, would surely pay for his crimes. Kakarot was determined to defeat the enemy lurking right outside.

The sirens started to blare as a red glow from the alert system started to color the hallways.

"Kakarot. Let's get the females to safety and go kick some ass!" Vegeta ordered with a smirk on his face. Vegeta was ready for battle. The pint up frustration he had been experiencing in the last few days was ready to be released. Even his sparring match with Kakarot earlier didn't help extinguish the anger he had dwelling inside of him. Now he could be unleashed and kill at will.

Kakarot opened his eyes when a feeling of pure energy was racing towards them. He grabbed Chichi that held onto the Princess and threw her to the floor before pushing Prince Vegeta out of the way.

"GET DOWN!" Kakarot yelled with furry and covered the pile of bodies he had just pushed to the floor. The soldier that was standing in the hallway with them screamed as a hot blast crumbled the walls and raced right through his torso. Dust and rubble settled as the blast died down. Smoke from a now burning fire escaped the once called hallway into the night sky. The sirens still continued to blare around them, and the ground shook as another blast hit a different part of the palace.

Vegeta was the first to stand from the tangled Saiyan's on the floor. He looked behind him at the dead soldier he had just spoke to and was relieved that Kakarot had pushed him out of the way to save his head from being blasted off. His angered eyes looked around at the rubble and became enraged when seeing his home being destroyed!

"We need to move now before they strike again. It looks as if Frieza sent his army to do his dirty work." Vegeta huffed and pulled his female up beside him. She was covered with dust but looked unharmed.

"We need to get them out of the palace. It's their main target-"

"That is their plan Kakarot!" Vegeta interrupted him. "They are trying to smoke us out and kill who ever tries and escapes. They'll have the whole place surrounded!"

"I'll go scout the area. If I don't come back-"

"NO! Kakarot, you cant go by your self!" Chichi disagreed and put her foot down on the matter. She wasn't about to let him risk his life to the unknown army waiting for them outside. By the feeling she had, there could have been at least over a hundred enemy attackers beyond the palace walls. "I'm coming with you!"

"The whore is right. We are better off sticking together than going out there alone. We'll take them to one of the villages and come back. By then, our soldiers will be prepared for battle."

Kakarot nodded at the Prince's plan. If they could get the females to a place that wasn't under attack, then they would be at a peace of mind, knowing they were safe from the battle field, which was apparently right outside the palace walls. He took Chichi by the arm and led the way through what was left of the hallway. His scouter continually beeped in his ear, throwing his focus off and unable to detect with his instinct. Kakarot tore the green scouter away from his face and threw it with the rest of the scrap littering the palace. Now he could focus.

"This way." Kakarot whispered and took them through a passage way that had been hidden by a large picture of Prince Vegeta. He ripped the picture off the wall and saw a frown on Vegeta's face. "It was a bad picture of you anyways." Kakarot whispered over to him and watched as Vegeta's vein on his forehead started to violently pulse. He really needed to get that checked out on day. It could burst if it got any bigger.

"Keep moving!" Vegeta harshly scolded Kakarot and flicked him off before continuing down the passage way. It was dark and cold, but their eyes quickly adjusted and they made their way to the end of the tunnel to find it completely intact and untouched by any attack. Good. That meant no one was around this exit to blow it up, or so they thought.

When they exited the door to the outside of the palace, Kakarot abruptly stopped, causing Vegeta to bump into all three who were just standing around looking at something. This was not the time to look at the scenery!

"What the hell-" Vegeta stood on his tipsy toes to look over Kakarot's shoulder. He couldn't believe what he saw. There must have been a dozen purple and green aliens flying around shooting at soldiers who attempted to defend their home. All their screams of agony shot through Vegeta like that energy blast did just a minute ago. He wanted to go out there and kill every last one of those attackers to get revenge on the damage they had just done.

"Vegeta." Kakarot said with a stern tone. Vegeta looked his soldier in the eye and seen the outraged expression in Kakarot's own eyes. They both had the urge to kill something and give them the same amount of pain they were causing the Saiyan people. "We have to get them to safety."

Another large explosion hit the palace. The gust of wind created by it's force swept over the four standing in the passageway. It was either stay there and get spotted, or make a run for it and come back with full force. These fools wouldn't even know what hit them once Kakarot and Vegeta joined the fight.

"Go." Kakarot motioned with his hand when the coast was clear and scooped Chichi up into his arms so they could fly faster to their destination. Vegeta did the same with Bulma, even though the females could fly, they just wanted to get them out of there as quickly as possible. They all sighed with relief when no one saw their escape, but they all had the same look on their faces as they flew into the darkened shadows. They were all angered and their pride was at it's highest peek. Their Saiyan blood boiled as they saw the palace start to be engulfed by a large fire. The horn to battle was blown, and they all knew what was happening, even if they were not there to witness it.

After flying for a moment, Kakarot and Vegeta touched down at a near by village that was well hidden from any enemies up above. The same town they first met their females.

"You stay hidden and if something happens that there is an attack made here, you fucking run! Got it?" Vegeta ordered to the straight standing females who clearly wanted to fight. They had the expression written all over their face as he looked them over. The two were showing a strong emotion that he also felt racing through his veins. Even if they were the most powerful warriors around, he would not dare risk their lives for a battle that would be over in seconds once he and Kakarot returned.

"Yes. Sir." Bulma obediently answered up to him, hiding back the painful tears that threatened to fall over and run down her cheek. She wanted to cry due to the ones lost to the unpredictable attack. It wasn't fear she was feeling and for the first time she actually hated someone.

Vegeta grabbed his female for one last final kiss before battle and dipped her to show her how much he really cared since he was incapable to express it through words. She may have been the most stubborn female he had the privilege to encounter, but she was his and no one would harm a single hair on her beautiful head.

Kakarot looked at Chichi and knew if he dared to kiss her, he wouldn't be able to go to war. She looked like she understood and just nodded at him to go. Maybe she was feeling the same way, and saw herself begging him not to leave her side if she kissed him.

"Come back to me." She whispered and watched him take to the sky when Vegeta had finished his quick passionate kiss with Bulma.

Kakarot gave her one last glance and prepared himself for battle. He took a deep breath and started to fly into the night sky...Oh hell, who was he kidding? He couldn't leave her without a goodbye kiss. How could he even possibly think he could go and not touch her one last time if he were to fall to his death?

Kakarot turned quickly in mid flight and flew straight towards Chichi. He was on her so quick that she didn't have a chance to object, and covered her mouth with his own to taste her sweet essence. Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She was trembling in his arms as their tongues fought their own battle. Their tails unwrapped around their waists and came together at their sides as they kissed. War was a horrible thing. He didn't want to go, but his comrades needed him. His planet needed him, and yet she needed him.

Chichi broke their kiss and pushed him away with all her strength. If he continued to kiss her they way he was, he would certainly not be going into battle. Instead they would mate there on the cold ground for anyone to witness if he did not go. "Go." She forced out against her will and unwound her tail painfully from his, then returned it around her armored waist.

"Come Kakarot." Vegeta ordered from sky with his back turned away from the female he didn't want to leave. "We have hell to pay." He threatened lowly as he watched his home turn into a massive flame.

Kakarot wrapped his tail around his waist as he flew up beside Vegeta and looked at the same sight. His heart began to beat like the drums of war, and he had already clinched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned a ghostly white.

"Kakarot. If we meet our fate on the battle field...I want you to know that you are the best soldier I have ever had the pleasure of serving with."

Kakarot was shocked at what Vegeta said but hid it deep under the anger that flared in his soul.

"They think they can come to our home and make war against the mighty Saiyan's? Let them be damned for attempting such foolish acts! We will be the victor this day. They will soon know how it feels to fight a true Saiyan warrior! May they rot in the under world for all eternity with failure engraved in their skins! This is our home! No one messes with my people and gets away with it! Each and everyone of them will die by our hands, and I will laugh over their dieing corpses! They will know the full extent of my mercy when I kill every last one!" Vegeta screamed and took off towards the battle field that raged on before his home. "You hear me Frieza? I'm coming for you!"

*And so it begins! A battle for planet Vegeta has now settle upon the great kingdom. Who will die and who will survive the mighty attack of Lord Frieza? Find out next chapter!

Review please! :D


	12. Chapter 11

_*_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews for my last chapter! I hope this chapter is going to be good because I have worked and thought very hard on this particular chapter since I started the story. I have to tell you, writing to epic music really helped me write this. It just helps me visualize the scene better and adding music to the mix brings the piece to life for me. For this chapter, I used the music from Requiem for a Dream to write. If your a kind of person who enjoys listening to music while reading, I suggest you listen to this song in a certain section of the chapter to feel what I was trying to bring out in my work. You don't have to if you don't want to, but for those who are interested, I will put a little note where the music should begin. For the past month I have been listening to Two Steps From Hell and things like that, and it TRULY increased my enthusiasm to write! I would suggest the kind of music I have been listening to, to anyone. If you would like to know what music that has helped me, just ask! I'll be glad to tell you! :D

**WARNING:** This chapter is rated M for mature due to battle scenes and gruesome deaths.

Be My Mate

Chapter 11

_"They think they can come to our home and make war against the mighty Saiyan's? Let them be damned for attempting such foolish acts! We will be the victor this day. They will soon know how it feels to fight a true Saiyan warrior! May they rot in the under world for all eternity with failure engraved in their skins! This is our home! No one messes with my people and gets away with it! Each and everyone of them will die by our hands, and I will laugh over their dieing corpses! They will know the full extent of my mercy when I kill every last one!" Vegeta screamed and took off towards the battle field that raged on before his home. "You hear me Frieza? I'm coming for you!"_

Prince Vegeta began his assault on the enemies as soon as he entered the battle field. He sliced threw them with quick speed like they were air and went onto the next victim of his wrath. The alien attackers all wore the same clothing and weak armor, making it easy for the Saiyan warrior to strike them down with ease. His blood stained his gloves, and their screams of agony made the young Prince smirk with vengeance. He would show who exactly they were messing with, and Prince Vegeta was not the one to anger or threaten.

Kakarot was not far from Vegeta while he fought the oncoming group of aliens heading their way. He was amazed to see the amount of enemies brought to their planet but smirked when seeing how weak their fighting abilities were. It didn't take long to wipe out an attire battle fields worth, piling the bodies beneath their feet after a short period of fighting. How did his Saiyan comrades fall so easily to this pathetic attack?

"Look Kakarot! We ran out of targets!" Vegeta chuckled as he blasted the head off a dieing enemy soldier.

Kakarot smirked but soon came to the realization that the large power level he felt was still around. Somewhere in the night lurked the creature that made his blood boil and freeze at the same time.

In the distance, Kakarot could see a massive amount of Elites and lower class soldiers flying towards them. They were racing to a battle that seemed to be already over with, but Kakarot couldn't believe that this was the only effort in destroying planet Vegeta. Perhaps the real question was, when would the real battle begin?

"Vegeta, I don't think this fight is quiet over with." Kakarot growled and prepared his self for what he was sensing. The evil power level was getting closer, but he couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. It seemed to be all around them instead of being in one direction.

"I guess we were to much for them to handle." Vegeta didn't listen to Kakarot. He was to busy enjoying the accomplishment of defeating the enemy that destroyed his palace. He didn't care if there was more to come. "Let them come. They will soon join their disgusting friends on the ground."

"Don't let your pride get in the way of your feelings. You know just as well as I do that there is something big coming our way." Kakarot informed Vegeta.

"Then let this moment be a warm up. I'm ready for a real challenge."

Just as those words came from Vegeta's mouth, a large white space craft that looked to be the size of a moon entered the planets atmosphere. It's shuttle bay doors opened and out came another group of savage green and purple aliens. They descended towards the battle field and immediately started to send out powerful energy blasts at the Saiyan soldiers. Kakarot and Vegeta avoided the blasts and began to charge the oncoming group of attackers, finding them to be more difficult in defeating.

Vegeta met with a tall warrior with long green braided hair, and a piece of jewelry between his eyes. He looked to be the general of the ones who now battled with the Saiyan army. He smirked at Vegeta and bowed before going into a stance, encouraging Vegeta to attack him head on. Of course the mighty Prince took off and rammed right into the blue alien, punching with all his might to bring his enemy down. With every punch, his energy seemed to drain, causing Vegeta to loose focus and be slammed in the face with the fist of his opponent. The hit knocked him back, but with great speed, the Prince did a back flip and raised his hands out in front of him to send his attacker a fuchsia colored blast of flaming energy. "Galick gun, fire!"

The blast hit the foe and covered him with a blanket of smoke so Vegeta couldn't see where he had landed with the dead on the ground. As the smoke cleared, Vegeta's smirk disappeared from his face as the figure of the alien emerged.

"How-" Vegeta was in shock. How could someone possibly be that strong to deflect his most powerful attack? Kakarot was the only one he knew of who could do that, but his Elite guard was made of freaking stone. No one could have survived that blast!

"You over estimated your opponent fool." The blue alien laughed and returned to a normal stance. He was clearly unharmed by Vegeta's Galick gun move. "How amusing. You look just like your pathetic father the day we tried to kill him many years ago. Weak and helpless."

"Shut up! You know nothing of my father or me!"

"Oh yes I do, Prince Vegeta. Your fathers death was one of my orders by Lord Frieza himself to kill. It's a shame one of his trusted soldiers pushed him out of the way of my blast. I am Zarbon, and I will finally complete my mission I had set out to do long ago."

"You speak of lies!" Vegeta angrily spat out. This was no time, nor place to be having a conversation. It was a battle field, not a damned conference room. "How dare you come here and expect for me to listen to such shit! You will die!"

"No Prince Vegeta. You will be the one to meet death!" Zarbon yelled as he began to groan when his energy rose to a mind boggling level. His muscled started to bulge and grow with enormous size. His face change into a ugly reptilian form, causing Vegeta to become shocked with the transformation. Zarbon laughed when seeing Vegeta slightly back away. "This isn't my most pleasant look, but I assure you that looks can be deceiving."

Before Vegeta could say another word, the one called Zarbon had disappeared from his sights and roundhouse kicked him in the gut. Vegeta gasped for air and felt an elbow brutality bash him in his back. He was sent to the bloodied ground with great force, burrowing his body into a rubble of rock.

...

Bulma paced around Chichi who was attempting to meditate on the hard ground. She was to nervous for Vegeta's life that she couldn't sit or stand still. She just had this feeling that Vegeta was in trouble. Bulma continued to pace and Chichi growled at her footsteps brushing past her.

"Somethings wrong...Somethings happened to him." Bulma mumbled as she bit the fingernail to her thumb.

"I'm sure he's fine Bulma. Prince Vegeta and Kakarot are the most powerful warriors on this planet. If anyone is scared, it should be the fools who decided to attack our planet." Chichi said with her eyes still closed in her meditated state. Chichi didn't want to say anything to Bulma, knowing she would freak and fly off to the battle to find her mate, but Vegeta's energy level had dropped significantly.

"Oh!" Bulma screamed and felt her heart jump violently in her chest. Vegeta was hurt! She didn't need to sense someones ki to know when something was terribly wrong with her mate. "I have to help him!"

"Bulma!" Chichi called out to her friend as she took to the sky with great speed.

"He's hurt! I can feel it Chi!"

Chichi tried pulling Bulma back, but she slipped out of her grasp and continued flying as fast as she could to the battle field.

"Shit!" Chichi groaned and flew after Bulma in hopes to get her friend to calm down.

...

Kakarot headbutted a oversized alien in the forehead while locked in a arm tug of war. He was trying to get to Vegeta to protect him from harm but more and more strong opponents kept getting in the way of him and his target. With one hand still tightly in the hand of the enemy, Kakarot raised his free hand and sent an energy blast to an on coming warrior who had no chance in striking him. His fellow comrades fought along side him and he flinched every time he saw his brother and sister Saiyan's fall to their deaths.

Once Kakarot was free of the vermin alien who had been fighting him for some time now, he raced to where the Prince had fallen and found him berried under a pile of rocks. Who could have been this strong to knock Vegeta down so quickly?

"Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled when seeing the young Prince unconscious. His face was bruised and cut deeply from numerous hits. He laid the Prince back down against a bolder and looked up into the sky at the one who was strong enough to knock out his Prince. His eyes locked with a golden pair of eyes that just smiled with humor. The enemy seemed to be enjoying what he was doing, causing Kakarot to loose his temper and blast off into the sky with a fist already ready to strike.

Zarbon was to slow to see Kakarot's knuckles flying right into his face, flinging the blue alien back into a twirl. Kakarot waited for Zarbon to regain composure.

"How heroic. A soldier protecting his Prince. Like father. Like son." Zarbon laughed in Kakarot's face and began their battle with multiple punches and kicks in the air.

...

Bulma scanned her eyes over the battle field, searching for Vegeta as hard as she could. He was close, and she could feel him slipping away. She just had to find him!

"Bulma! Stop!"

"No Chichi! I have to find Vegeta and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me!" Bulma ranted as she continued to look for her Prince. Then she spotted something familiar. His black spiky hair was sticking up from a pile of rocks he was laying on and it made her heart sink to the bottom of her chest. "NO!" Bulma cried and flew down to Vegeta's body that was battered and torn.

Chichi followed behind and gasped when seeing Vegeta laying motionless on the ground as Bulma carefully lifted him up into her arms. From that moment, Chichi knew that Bulma was forever his. The way she caressed his cheek and held him to her breast was a clear give away that Bulma had fallen deeply for the Prince.

Her black eyes looked away from the scene before her and tilted her head up into the sky to see Kakarot in a deadly battle with a ugly looking alien. Her heart began to beat rapidly when seeing Kakarot be hit square in the face and then kicked in the stomach. She wanted to fly up there and help him, but she would only be in the way. She watched as he quickly recovered and returned with full force to the blue soldier in the sky.

A growling sound came from behind Chichi as she watched Kakarot battle with the enemy. She turned on her heels and gasped at a armless green alien coming towards her with his lips curling over his deadly fangs. The alien crouched and gave Chichi little time to prepare. She screamed and held up her arms across her face to shield her from his attack. For what seemed like hours while awaiting the alien to strike her, it never came. Chichi peeked over her arms and screamed again when seeing a fist sticking out of his guts. A Saiyan hand. When the mystery savior removed their hand from the back of the alien, Chichi snarled when seeing who had saved her life.

"Hello little bitch. Weak as always I see." Kallena smirked and gave Chichi a wink before flying off to take down yet another alien not far from her position.

Chichi went back to Bulma's side to protect her from any one who tried to finish off Prince Vegeta. Since Kakarot was busy fighting with the toughest one on the battle field, she took it upon herself to protect the Prince and Princess from any harm.

"Chichi! Look out!" Bulma cried when seeing a lizard like warrior appear behind her. He reeked of blood and horrid body odor, causing Chichi to wiggle her nose in disgust. She twirled around just as the purple lizard man had raised his long sword to slice Chichi in half. His blade came down and was stopped by Chichi's armored gloves she wore. A spark flew when he tried again, sending Chichi to her knees with the weight of the sword barring down against her wrists. She grunted as she tried to push him off of her, using all the strength she had in her legs like the day when she fought against the gravity in Vegeta's training room. His purple leg came up and kicked Chichi hard in the stomach, sending her to her back while he raised his sword to once again bring it down towards her face...

...

Kakarot raised his arms and hit Zarbon in the back. His attack seemed useless as the blue alien turned and kicked him in the face. As Kakarot tried to blink away the blur that clouded his vision, he looked down and froze. What the hell was Chichi doing there? She was on her back with her arms raised to block a powerful blow from a sword, and the lizard she was fighting seemed to show no mercy towards her.

"Chichi!" Kakarot worriedly called out to her and began his attempt to rescue her out of the clutches of death that was upon her.

Zarbon interfered and ceased Kakarot in mid air with a energy blast. It hit his back and sent him towards the ground below. Kakarot found the strength and stopped himself from falling into the rocks beneath him.

"Ah, so your mate is fighting in this battle as well." Zarbon evilly laughed above Kakarot. "At least both of you will die and meet in the other world together."

Kakarot watched helplessly as his mate blocked the hit, causing her to scream out for help. Why was she being so weak? She could easily defeat that lizard if she would over come her fear of battling a real live opponent!

"Fight back Chichi!" Kakarot yelled from the air and sent Zarbon an unexpected red blast from his palm. The impact of his attack caused Zarbon to fall to the ground. He didn't move, or try to get up. Kakarot knew he wasn't finished just yet, but his mate was in danger. Just as he was flying down to swoop Chichi up from the ground, she did the unthinkable. Her foot came up and kicked the alien in the groin, sending her attacker to his knees. She jumped up and raced over to the fallen alien and flipped over his back to land directly behind him. Chichi placed her hands on the side of the lizards neck and did the only thing that came to mind. Her hands jerked his slimy head around until she heard a loud crack and released. Her hands were shaking when she saw the lizard alien fall like a sack of seed, motionless, and completely lifeless. This was her first kill and she was unsure how to react. Should she cry? Should she run away? No. Instead Chichi felt a different emotion inside her burst. The true feeling was pride. Her first kill, and she felt pride swell in her heart. Finally she had done something worth being prideful about, and in result, she had helped her people in someway. It was one less ruthless alien to kill. One less enemy fighting against a mighty race.

Chichi looked up and saw Kakarot staring down at her from a distance. He was to far away to tell what expression he had on his face. She lifted off the ground to get closer to him. She needed to see if he was proud of her, or disgusted of what she just did. As she drew closer to her mate, she could see his face and it wasn't pleasant. Why was he looking worried?

(_A/N: For those who want to start listening to Requiem for a Dream extended version by Clint Mansell, this is the spot to play it. Enjoy!_)

"Watch out!" Kakarot screamed down at Chichi when seeing Zarbon come behind her with a sword raised then slicing the blade into her flesh.

Chichi felt a stinging pain in her right thigh and looked down to find her leg bleeding. Someone was behind her and she was to shocked to turn to see who had sliced her leg opened.

Zarbon took the handle of the sword and bashed it between Chichi's shoulder blades. The impact sent her body flying towards the ground where she made a small crater in the rubble.

Kakarot couldn't move. He saw her fall and was unable to do anything to prevent her from being injured.

Something clicked in his raging mind and soul.

_"To be honest...I sence like there's more power inside of me. I just have to find a reason to unleash it." _Those words he once told to Chichi echoed through his mind as the reason to unleash his hidden power was being pulled from the dark depths of his soul. His mate, his one and only female had been struck down like a usless bug. Someone had the audacity to touch his female, and Zarbon would pay for it dearly.

His eyes glazed over with pure white light as his fangs appeared from under his bloodied lips. Kakarot's fists clinched tightly together, and he released the largest battle cry anyone had ever lived to witness. Every fight, and every battle ceased and looked at the warrior in the sky that bellowed out his anger and rage. Even Prince Vegeta was awoken by such wrath in Kakarot's scream. All eyes were upon Kakarot as the wind swept up around his body, brushing his hair up into a black flame. They all watched as Kakarot's aura turned into a light golden light, and his hair changed from a misdirected mess to flaming golden locks.

Vegeta gazed up at Kakarot's transformation. He still was screaming as his power level was increasing beyond comprehension.

"The legendary." Vegeta gasped with shock and continued to witness what was suppose to be his first achievement.

The Saiyan warrior scouters began to explode around the battle field when Kakarots power level reached an unreadable number.

Chichi looked up into the sky at a figure that appeared as bright as the sun, but in the form of a Saiyan. Her Saiyan. She struggled to smirk as she laid on her back in the rocks.

"You found your reason." Chichi whispered and fell to sleep, unable to fight the pressure in her head to pass out any longer.

Kakarot looked down at Chichi one last time and then back to the Zarbon, who struck her. His fist balled up. His bloodly nuckles cracking from the strain of pressure. With a flash, he had disappeared and came behind the blue alien who dared touch his mate. His fist pushed through armor, skin and bone untill it exited on the outside of the enemy. Zarbon groaned as his life force was slipping away with quick speed.

"Impossible..." Zarbon weezed out.

Kakarot released the dieing creature and turned suddenly to face a group of soldiers under the comand of their now dead general Zarbon. They were all shocked and looked frightened.

Kakarot flew straight towards the gathering warriors, ignoring the fact that everyone, including Prince Vegeta watched him brutily kill every single one. His rage was blinding as he came over a soldier of the rebels and placed his hands on each side of his head, twisting it so fast that no one saw what happened until the body fell from the sky, without a head. Every nerve ending in his body was pulsing with power, his veins strickened with revenge. He had enough of this foolishness and it was time to end it!

One came at him and punched Kakarot in the face, only to find him imoveable. His face never flenched as he brought up his own fist and crashed it into the face of the enemy, destroying every bone it his face and head. Energy blasts were being shot at Kakarot, exploding with madness as they desperately tried to bring the ruthless Saiyan down. As the smoke cleared from the attempts, Kakarot appeared and seemed untouched besides his armor that was torn and hanging loosely to his body. His chest was slick with sweat and blood as his golden color intensified.

A green looking lizard alien flew towards Kakarot and extended a sheathed sword from his belt. Kakarot dodged the blade and grabbed the enemy by the arm, twisting it with great force and finally breaking off the aliens arm. He threw the lifeless arm at it's owner and bashed him feircly over the head with his fists that were clasped tightly together.

Out of the mist and darkened skys came forth a white and purple warrior. His eyes were smiling with amusement and his ki was at a threatening level. Kakarot looked the lizard freak over and suddenly realized who the creature was. The same evil power he sensed earlier was now floating in mid air before him. The same evil creature that made his blood boil and freeze at the same time. This creature was truely Lord Frieza.

"You killed my men." Frieza stated the obviouse and chuckled deeply in his throat at the golden Saiyan.

Kakarot growled and gritted his teeth. He was ready to kill the bastard who brought his army here to harm his mate, and destroy his home.

"You will die monkey!" Frieza angrily yelled and shot a purple ball of energy straight towards Kakarot, but only to find the Saiyan to avoid the attack.

_"Can I control it?"_ Kakarot asked himself inwardly. The same question he asked Chichi while she bathed.

"You will die like that whore on the ground!"

"NO!"

Kakarot was beyond enraged.

He was unstoppable.

"_You can control it if you had a reason."_ Chichi's words echoed through his crazed sanity quickly slipping away. He stopped before attacking, remembering that she was his reason all along for his power.

With a large breath of air, Kakarot inhaled and closed his eyes to focus.

"Taking a nap?" Frieza laughed.

No he wouldn't let his rage take control over him like that. No matter what he said he would stay calm and focus. An unclear mind is useless in battle.

"Poor little female. She fought so well. Too bad she was weak and pathetic to watch her back."

_Focus Kakarot. Focus all your rage on your target. _A voice entered his mind trying to coach him while gaining control over his rising power.

"Come on. I don't have all day to wait for you." He continued egding him on. Pushing Kakarot closer to his limit.

Kakarot opened his eyes. And like a pin drop he let it all go. His furry, his rage, his anger, everything that weighed heavily on his mind went into his arms and legs as he began to punch and kick with his target. After every collision with his fists in the lizard, he felt his bones break under the pressure of his mighty attacks.

_Chichi, I fight for you._ He thought in his mind as he continued to focus. An elbow to the face, a knee to the gut, a head bash to the forehead, and a continiouse cycle of upper cuts to the jaw sent the lizard falling to the ground.

Kakarot landed not far from the body. He watched as he struggled off the ground. Cursing in a different language as he powered up a energy blast. Kakarot went into a stance he never tried before, feeling the power build up from his soul and into his hands.

At the same time, Kakarot and Frieza released a massive wave of energy towards one another in a duel to the death.

"DIE WITH THIS STINKING PLANET!" the lizard demon angrily yelled and with his last drop of energy, he forced even more power into his attack.

_You found your reason _the voice said again in his mind. Kakarot jerked at the force and took a step back. He bolted himself into the ground with his feet and pushed with all his might. With Chichi's smile in his eyes he screamed as he over came the blast of Frieza with his own attack, sending it directly into the middle of his body.

When the blast hit, Kakarot watched from his stance as the smoke cleared. A hollowed hole became visible as the lizard shook. His life fading as fast as the smoke.

"Stupid monkey..." Frieza croaked out as he finally fell to the ground with his dead blood soaking the dirt.

Kakarot narrowed his eyes and watched as the so called Lord Frieza died with one last finally breath. It was done. His enemy was dead.

"Chichi." Kakarot gasped and turned to find his female still laying on her back. Her eyes were closed and he could barely feel her ki. He ran over to her and took the injured female into his arms. With a gentle hand, he removed her hair from across her face, staring at her beauty with wide eyes. "Chichi." He whispered down to her.

She stirred in his arms and opened her eyes to find a pair of teal blue eyes worriedly looking upon her beaten face. Chichi smiled faintly and cupped her Saiyan mate by the cheek. Was the war over? Had he claimed victory?

"Kakarot." Chichi happily sighed.

Kakarot placed his arm under her knees and another behind her back to lift her up into his arms. She cried out in pain from the wound on her leg and he immediantly let go to examine the deep cut to her thigh. Her blood covered his hands, mixing with the spilled blood of their enemies. She whimmpered and flenched as his hand cradled her legs to pick her back up. He needed to get her to a safe place to attend her wounds.

Vegeta slowly picked himself off the ground with Bulma holding him up on one side. She helped him stand and continued to allow Vegeta to support his weight against her. He winced at the stinging pain but didnt express his pain with words.

"Can you fly?" Kakarot asked Vegeta while he carried Chichi.

Vegeta nodded and with Bulma's help, he took off from the ground to follow Kakarot towards the villigae they had tried to keep their females at before going to battle. Oh how he would give his woman a tongue lashing when he got to the privacy of a shelter for going against his word of staying put yet again.

"Follow me. I know a place we can go to rest." Bulma spoke up and took the lead. She led them to a all too fimilure yellow home in the distance.

Chichi closed her eyes when seeing her old home coming into veiw. The first place she met Kakarot and the same place she was taken to be forever in his life. It was a sight that made her want to cry. Chichi placed her face into Kakarot's comforting chest and closed her eyes as the wind from their flight blew over her.

*So there you go! Another chapter ending with the question: "what happens next?" Well, i will tell you what happens next...in the next chapter! lol

Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry there is deffinatly more to come!

Review PLEASE! :D

(Oh yea, sorry for any spelling mistakes. Still getting use to this new progam on my computer.)


	13. Chapter 12

*Hello everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I was having trouble with this chapter for some reason.

**WARNING: **This chapter is rated M for mature people only and adults! You'll see why. *winks*

Oh yea, I have put A/N in a spot where there is music selected for a certain section, that's if you want to listen to the music i picked out for it, if not...ignore those parts. Ok! Thanks and enjoy!

Be My Mate

Chapter 12

Chichi laid silently on her old bed and winced as Bulma was cleaning her injured leg with a rag. She looked down to see the blood coating the rag and tinted the water in the bowl red from the large amount she had lost. Her head felt dizzy, but pushed through the feeling to stay awake. Instead of concentrating on the pain, Chichi put her mind else where. Her first thought was of what she had seen on the battle field, and what she had done. Thinking about snapping that aliens neck caused her to shake and immediately tried to find something else to concentrate on.

Bulma dipped her rag into the bloody water and rinsed it before cleaning the wound on Chichi's leg again. Her friend was laying half way naked on the bed in severe pain, but never once complained about it. She was being brave. Chichi had suffered a bad blow to her back, and a dark bruise had already formed under her skin between her shoulder blades after painfully removing her armor. Bulma sighed heavily and dried her hands to begin wrapping Chichi's thigh. In the beginning, Bulma hated having to clean up an injury she received while working on some broken piece of junk. That's why Chichi would always tend to her cuts. But now, her friend needed her to do the same, and Bulma was more than happy to clean and dress her friends wounds. The blood didn't bother her any more. Maybe it was seeing a real battle that changed her sensitivity to those things.

Bulma finished tying the knot to the linen bandaged and sat back to look at her work. It was a neatly wrapped bandage and completely covered the long gash left deeply in her friends skin. This wound would defiantly leave a scar. She crawled up on the bed and sat next to Chichi who stared up at the familiar ceiling of her room. Chichi seemed lost in thought and unaware that Bulma had just finished dressing her wound.

"Chichi?" Bulma whispered down to the black haired Saiyan, hoping she would react to some communication. Who knew what was going through that females head to prevent her from speaking.

"How could I have been so weak?" Chichi question as she continued to stare up at the ceiling above their heads.

"What do you mean?" Bulma answered with a question. She was uncertain as to why her friend would consider herself weak?

"I let my guard down after...killing. And in result...I seemed to have gotten what I deserved. Kakarot taught me to watch my back..." Her voice breaking when a lump formed in her throat. Tears began to sting her eyes as she remembered Kakarot yelling at her to watch out. Then she was struck down to the ground like a bug. "He must think I'm a useless female from seeing my stupidity. He'll never want to mate with me after this day."

"Chichi, no! Don't say that! Kakarot cares for you more than you know. Just look at what happened to him when he saw you get hurt!" Bulma pointed out. She didn't like seeing her friend like this. It wasn't the Chichi she knew. Something changed in her friend.

Chichi rolled over on her side and curled up into a tiny ball, hugging a pillow to hide her shame. Her tears secretly fell into the fabric and soaked the pillow. She didn't want to talk about how she felt any longer. Kakarot must have been angered at her for forgetting to watch her back side.

The memory of training in the gravity room continued to replay over and over in her mind. Kakarot was trying his hardest to get her to learn how to keep track of who was around her, and what did she do? She forgot everything from her training for a brief second and look what happened.

"_But Kakarot-"_

"_No! You need to learn to keep track of who's around you! Your going to get killed if you don't pay attention!"_

His words echoed through her mind as she thought back on his angered state. Oh Gods, if he was pissed at her for not paying attention during training, then how would he react when it came to actual battle?

"I'm going to go wash up. You get you some rest." Bulma calmly said and left Chichi's side, leaving her to cry and worry into her pillow.

Bulma stepped out and closed the door behind her as she juggled the bowl of bloody water and extra linen bandages. Kakarot was waiting patiently for her to return and by the looks of his face, he was not happy to see the amount of blood on the rags and in the bowl.

"How is she?" He quickly asked when Bulma hadn't reported the news just yet. Kakarot seemed worried about his mate, and Bulma was unsure if she should tell him how Chichi was doing. Physically she would be fine, but mentally...Chichi was fighting a whole other battle with herself over her feelings and embarrassment of being injured.

"She's resting." Bulma answered quietly and looked over at Vegeta who calmly sat in a chair watching her every movement. Kakarot had begun to walk to Chichi's bedroom door, and the words just spilled out of Bulma's mouth. She knew Chichi wouldn't be thrilled that she told Kakarot what she said, but he needed to know. "Chichi thinks your angry with her for getting injured. She's blaming herself for what happened...She called herself weak. Something I never heard come from her mouth since I've known her."

"What?" Kakarot stopped and faced Bulma with confusion written all over his face. He was shocked to hear such words come from Bulma about his strong female. She had proven herself worthy of being a warrior, and the way Bulma spoke about her made him wonder what was going on with his mate. "How could she possibly think I would be angered about her getting injured?"

"Perhaps your display of energy caused the woman to come to her senses, that she is not prepared for battle." Prince Vegeta mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Shut up Vegeta! Your not being helpful!" Bulma spat out at him.

"Just stating my observations."

"Did she say anything else?" Kakarot asked to break up the intense stare down between Bulma and Vegeta.

Bulma told Kakarot of what all Chichi said. His face was blank from all emotion when she finished telling him that she was crying, even though Chichi tried to hide it from her.

"I just thought you should know." Bulma whispered quietly when Kakarot had yet to say anything. "Maybe if you go talk to her?"

"Ha! Talking was the last thing on Kakarot's mind woman." Vegeta chuckled and winced when his ribs began to ache. "Go fuck some sense into her head Kakarot."

Kakarot looked over at Vegeta who seemed to be just smirking at his own comment. It was Vegeta's way of telling him he had approval to go be with his female.

"Vegeta!" Bulma blushed and threw a rag at his head for saying such things. Vegeta just grabbed Bulma by the wrist and yanked her down into his lap, silencing her refusal with his lips.

And with that, Kakarot smirked and made his way to the door and cracked it opened to see Chichi curled up into a tight ball on the bed. She didn't hear him approach the bed or close the door, so he took the opportunity to look her over. Chichi was wearing a short blue robe that was clearly used enough times to make the dark blue color fade. Her leg was neatly bandaged and all traces of battle had been washed from her skin. Her hair was loosely gathered around her face, covering the tears that Bulma had described to him.

"Chichi." Kakarot said in a low tone, grabbing the crying females attention that she wasn't the only one in the room.

Chichi was deep in thought until she heard her name being called, pulling her out of her pillow of despair. She sat up on the bed, her hair falling around her face and down her shoulders. The robe slipped slightly off her shoulders and exposed a part of her skin that Kakarot was dieing to touch.

"Kakarot." Chichi whispered and crawled to her knees to sit up. She had the look of worry on her face. "I'm sorry..." She began as she got closer to the edge of the bed to get close to him. "I'm sorry! I should have watched my back like you taught me. Please forgive me-"

Kakarot placed both of his hands on each side of Chichi's face and bent over with great speed to claim her lips with a harsh kiss. Chichi stiffened at first when finding Kakarot kissing her instead of yelling at her. All this time she believed that Kakarot would dismiss her as his mate, but all those accusations became false as his lips glided over her mouth with hunger. He tasted her and smothered her mouth with the full intentions to silence her worried thoughts. Kakarot slightly pulled away, his lips still hovering above her own.

"You will never have to watch you back again." Kakarot breathlessly whispered and looked her in the eyes. "I want you to be my mate."

Chichi couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her even after showing him how weak she was? He still wanted her to be his mate, and that just made Chichi cry even harder. She felt the tears glide down her cheeks and came to find Kakarot brush them away. He had a smile on his face that made her want to melt.

"Be my mate Chichi." He begged into her mouth as his lips crushed her swollen petals of silk. She moaned as she placed her hands against his own, that continued to hold her with ease. Her heart was racing from the emotion that was rising in the pit of her stomach. When his tongue parted her lips, she let go and devoured his essence as if it was the last time they shared a kiss.

(_A/N: If you would like to listen to the music I have chosen for this section, which is Brand X music: Eternal Flame, then this is the place to begin. Enjoy!)_

Their tails unwrapped from their waists and soon found one another in a tangled furry mess. Kakarot's hands slipped down Chichi's face and to her bare shoulders to completely rid her of the robe that stood in his way and his mates beautiful nude body. She shivered under his touch as the robe slipped away, revealing the perfect curves and hypnotizing breasts he just had to touch and and taste. His body pushed her against the bed, and they fell back with Kakarot ravishing her neck with kisses down to her chest. Chichi was panting uncontrollably by the time he reached her harden peek, taking it into his mouth to nip it and flicking his tongue to get a sudden cry from her mouth.

Chichi was lost to the sensation he was giving her. Her body was quivering and jerking from the sensitivity of his foreplay. She felt like she was on fire, ready to burst at any moment. Her moans couldn't be held back. She had a yearning that needed to be quenched, and Kakarot was the only one who could set her free.

His lips came back and forced another deep kiss upon her parted lips as she moaned, preparing to begin what they both wanted desperately. Kakarot slipped away his garments and positioned himself at her entrance, knowing that she was beyond ready to start what they should have done long ago. She was about to become his mate for life, and it filled his heart with pride that he would claim such a Saiyan as she. He slowly withdrew his tongue from her mouth to look down on the female he had become to cherish more than life it's self before sheathing himself into her untouched depths.

Chichi was practically begging as her arms wrapped around his neck and dug her fingernails slightly into his back while she awaited the next step. She cried out as he slowly pushed in, causing her heavy breathing to cease when feeling him fill her up inside. He was steady and patient as she became accustom to his large size, and then lowering his lips to taste the sweet skin of her neck. His teeth grazed the soft spot on her neck and nipped at the skin, causing it to break and drip out a small drop of blood.

Kakarot was relieved when she didn't make him stop or hate him for the pain he caused her. He believed she understood that it was a little uncomfortable the first time, but in the future, it would be worth the pain in the beginning. His eyes locked with hers, waiting for her to motion him to continue. She was still recovering from shock, but her mouth twisted up into a faint smile, trying to comfort him that she was ok.

As he moved his hips to thrust again, Chichi wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him to create the perfect rhythm. Kakarot couldn't believe how wonderful she felt, and how arousing she made him feel. He didn't know how long he could hold off, but he really wanted her to have the climax she deserved.

Chichi threw back her head into the pillows as she called out his name in pure vocal bliss. It was feeling better than she could have ever imagined being under neath Kakarot's strong body as his pace seemed to quicken, driving her to an edge she had once experienced before, but by only his hand. Her nails dug into his back and legs tightened around his waist as their ride began to get heated. Their bodies were soaked with sweat, and they both panted and moaned passion filled emotions into each others ears, alerting one another that they were enjoying every minute of the intimacy they shared.

With a few last hard thrusts, Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs as her walls began tightening around Kakarot's member repeatedly. Her hips jerked and trembled as the waves of pleasure washed over her entire body. She opened her eyes when the storm had passed, and looked up into Kakarot's eyes to find him going through the same feeling. His thrusts became softer and longer while his hands gripped the mattress for support from the climax, leaning his heavy chest against Chichi as he shook with trembling explosions.

Kakarot kissed her with a gentle kiss and brushed a thumb over her redden cheeks. She seemed to glow from the experience, and he didn't want to let her go. He rather lay there in her arms and stare at her beauty till days end, admiring his new mate that would be forever his.

Chichi gazed up into her lovers eyes, and smiled brightly when a giggle started to come from deep down in her chest. She was now his, forever to be his mate until eternity.

...

Bulma placed a hand over her face as she tried to hold back the tears that tried to escape from her eyes. Vegeta laid on her, panting with great speed as he just finished giving her the utmost pleasurable experience of her life. Besides being bitten at the highest peek of her climax, it was the grandest feeling she had yet to have. Her body shook as every nerve in her body was on fire. Just the slightest movement Vegeta made, caused her to gasp at the sensitivity of her skin.

"That's one way to shut you up." Vegeta teased as he pulled away her hand to find tears forming in her eyes. Bulma sighed and placed a hand on Vegeta's cheek, smiling with a crimson blush dancing across her cheeks.

"You just know the right things to say to ruin a perfect moment." Bulma huffed out and pushed Vegeta away to sit up. Her legs ached from being spread to fit his hips between her, and she could barely move, grunting in the process.

"Don't tell me I'm to much for you to handle."

"Screw you!" Bulma fumed as she gathered her clothes and attempted to dressed herself.

"Been there, done that." Vegeta chuckled and grabbed Bulma with his tail around her waist. "Who told you to put your clothes back on woman?" He smirked and pulled her over on his bare body.

"I need to go check on Chichi-"

"Unless you want to interfere in their mating, I suggest you stay put." Vegeta said into her neck as his lips traced over the new mark on his mates skin. "Besides, we aren't done here yet." He growled and forced her to sit on his already hardening desire.

"Vegeta-"

Bulma gasped at his aggressive thrust, bringing a smirk to her mischievous face. She rocked her hips slightly over the pressing matter below and watched how Vegeta threw his head back at her teasing. His muscles tensed as her hands ran up his hard chest, feeling every dip and curve in the perfect sculpted skin then resting her fingers on the deep scar of his shoulder. She bent down and kissed the beautiful marking, licking her way up to his neck to cause him to shutter with anticipation.

She allowed him to slip into her wet sheath, sending a shock wave through her body. He groaned and inhaled sharply as he demonstrated with his hands how to move. Bulma obeyed and began the pleasurable session once more, rocking in every direction to get Vegeta to groan in submission.

Vegeta stiffened as she rode him fearlessly, sensing something coming right for them. He tightened his grip on her hips to stop her from continuing, but the sensation was to great to push away. She quickened her pace just as he was about to tell her to quit, but instead growled when she exploded into a flame against his lap. Her head went back as she let out a cry, rubbing her pearl against him to intensify the orgasm. Just watching her loose control over him caused him to go over the edge and join her in the electrifying experience.

Bulma lost the strength in her legs and collapsed onto Vegeta's sweaty chest, panting heavily as the quivering below began to lessen. She tried to push herself up, but was to weak from the strenuous activity they performed yet again, to do so.

"You were saying?" He asked her when his breathing became normal, holding her in place on his chest to smell her sweet scent.

"Never mind." She squeaked out and sighed into his chest, closing her eyes when the need to sleep came over her.

Vegeta listened to her slip off to sleep, breathing deeply as she was swept off to the world of dreams. He was finally mated with her. The realization hit him like one of Kakarot's punches to the chest. She was his mate! He didn't know how to respond to this. Before they began the mating process, he had decided to wait until they were safely back in the palace, but instead he was mating with her in a third class village!

He placed her carefully on the sofa they had made their mating bed, and stood. There was that strange feeling again. Something, or someone was coming like it knew exactly where their location was. It was a tiny power level compared to Frieza's or the one named Zarbon. He saw them die before his eyes by Kakarot's hand, and by now the Elite army should have deposed the rest of the rebel attackers.

"Woman." Vegeta growled out and didn't hear her respond. "Woman!" He angrily called out and sensed her stir awake once more.

"Give a girl a chance to rest you jerk." She mumbled into a pillow.

"Get dressed. Somethings coming our way." Vegeta ordered and put on his battered armor.

"What!" Bulma sat up and dashed for her clothes scattered about the room and slipped on the heavy armor Vegeta had given her before the attacks began.

Kakarot burst out of Chichi's room, fully dressed in his shreds of clothing he had left. His eye brow narrowed and he was tense as a stone. Chichi limped out behind him and held herself against the door frame for support. Her eyes were as focused as Kakarot's, and Vegeta knew they sensed the same energy coming their way.

"It seems the war is not over just yet." Vegeta grumbled and prepared to leave while grabbing Bulma by the arm to pull her along with him.

"Vegeta! Stop!" Kakarot cried out as a bright light took his sight and a burning ball of energy came flying towards the house. It's massive size and speed caught them completely off guard. They hadn't expected to be attacked while under the midst of cover.

Bulma turned just as she saw what was so damn bright and screamed when the blast crashed into the wall of the house, sending them flying through the newly made rubble, and slamming them violently under the collapsed building.

When the smoke rose and the massive quake stopped, there seemed to be nothing left besides rock and bits of house laying in a pile along the ground. A dust of smoke clung heavily to the air when the after shock rumbled the planets crust. All was quiet, and nothing moved. Everything seemed lifeless as the smoke cleared, exposing the pile of rubble left behind in the deadly blast.

A hand emerged from the rock that covered the four Saiyan's, reaching towards the heavens with blood running down the fingers. That hand belonged to Kakarot, and he was the first to come to and pulled himself out of the rocks, spitting out blood and dirt from the deadly blast. He scanned the area and found no one else escaping the rubble, and then he panicked. All their power levels were dangerously low as he searched for his mate, feeling out for her with every attempt to get her out into the fresh air.

Kakarot jumped back when another bloody hand came out from under the debris, coming to find Prince Vegeta struggling to catch his breath. He groaned as he completely removed himself of the fallen house, and pulled up on something he held onto. Kakarot's heart seemed to twist and jerk in his chest when Vegeta pulled an unconscious Bulma out. Her blood ran down her face, soaking Vegeta's armor as he held her close to him against his chest. He watched helplessly as his Prince balled his fists and murmured something into her dust coated blue hair.

Kakarot felt a tiny vibration under his feet and looked to see the rocks moving as a small hand crawled up to the surface.

"Chichi!" Kakarot yelled with worry in his voice. He helped his mate come up for air, and took her in his arms to bring her completely out of the rubble of the once yellow house. She coughed and wheezed as she tried to catch her breath, cursing in between breaths when seeing the damage caused, and what had happened to Bulma.

"Bulma?" Chichi whispered with a cry when seeing her friend not moving in the Prince's arms.

Kakarot and Chichi watched how Vegeta began to shake with rage. His vein in his forehead throbbed when a white aura surrounded him and Bulma. Kakarot could feel Vegeta's energy level rise with each second, coming dangerously close to the breaking point.

"Vegeta...calm down." Kakarot tried to sooth Vegeta's pain. "She's still alive-"

"I sensed it coming..." Vegeta groaned threw clenched teeth.

He didn't calm down, making it a terrifying moment for Kakarot and Chichi as they watched the Prince hold back a scream of pain for his female. His pride held him back from crying out, and in result, it came out in a golden light radiating from Vegeta. The golden flame went as it quickly came, disappearing as Vegeta dropped to the ground with Bulma still in his arms.

Kakarot looked up into the sky to see a lone warrior hovering above, panting as he became drained from his attack. The green alien smirked when seeing that the Prince had fallen, ready to finish off the remaining Saiyan's that surrounded him with worry and anger written across their faces.

"Chichi. Stay here." Kakarot growled while still looking up at the one who dared attack them. The Prince was still alive, but it was his duty to protect him. The anger flowed through his veins as stood, wincing at a small pain in his side.

"No-"

"Do as I say and guard the Prince and Princess!"

"But your hurt!" Chichi argued when seeing the blood drip off his fingertips into the rocks and rubble.

"Pain is the least of my worries." He sent her a comforting smile and then furrowed his brows to end the creatures life. Kakarot would make him pay for what he has done! With grace, he flew up into the sky to immediately begin fighting, but stopped when seeing a large blast be thrown into the back of the one who tried to kill them all. Kakarot watched as the lifeless alien floated to the ground and landed into a crater he created with his body, and then focused on the direction where the blast came from.

When the figures in the distance became clearer, Kakarot sighed with relief when seeing his father out front of the group of soldiers heading his way.

Thank the Gods.

Help was on the way.

...

*Ok, I wasn't satisfied with this chapter. I don't know why, but it took me forever to have the courage to post it. I don't know if it's writers block to blame, or if it's my thoughts that are all jumbled up. So, I will leave it to you all to decide if this chapter was alright or one of the worst chapters i have ever written! Please review and tell me! I could use a little bit of help from my lovely reviewers in my time of need. Maybe once I get this chapter out I can focus on the next one. I think the next chapter will the last chapter...BUT! I have ideas for a squeal!


	14. Chapter 13

*Hi wonderful people out there! :D Here is the last chapter of this story! OMG, i cant believe that it has reached 100 reviews, I'm like having a heart attack here! Thank you so very much to everyone who took the time to tell me what you thought of my story!

To the ones who listen to the music I have picked out for certain sections, I'm happy to tell you that there are a couple of spots in this chapter that have that. So I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks again, and keep an eye out for the next story that follows after this one! Happy reading! :D

Be My Mate

Chapter 13

Prince Vegeta opened his eyes and struggled when feeling his body weightless and entrapped in a green liquid. He pulled away the oxygen mask that covered his face and punched through the glass, shattering the look in window to the rejuvenation tank. The water poured out on the ground around him as he crashed out of it, standing in a barren room that looked to be the palace. His mate was no where to be found, striking his heart with a new pain he never felt before. The last thing he remembered was a blast hitting the house, then everything went blank. Had she died?

"NO!" Vegeta screamed and held his head for even thinking such a thing.

"Prince Vegeta!" A doctor called out when finding the Prince free from the tank.

"Where is she!" Vegeta yelled and grabbed the doctor by the armor to yank him in front of his angered face. "Answer me!"

"She's...she's dead Sir." His words cut Vegeta down into a shaking mess to the floor.

No.

It couldn't be.

Vegeta slammed his fists into the cold floor below, breaking the tiles with his clenched fists.

She was stronger than that. His mate could have survived that blast.

"My sincere condolences for your mother."

What did he just say? Vegeta looked up and was shocked to hear what the doctor said.

"My mother?"

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, but the Queen has passed. Her stress caused her heart to give out. She died in her sleep. A painless death I assure you."

His mate wasn't dead, but instead his mother died. Vegeta stood from the floor. His thoughts thick with grief yet he was relieved to hear that his mate was still alive. He knew she couldn't have died from such a pathetic blast.

"Where is my mate?" He growled and snatched the clothes that the doctor brought him to wear. Vegeta frowned at what he was given. It was his Prince attire, complete with a red lining cape and new scouter. He listened to the doctor explain while he quickly threw on the clothing and armor.

"She's in one of the tanks. Not to worry Prince, she will make a full recovery."

Just as Vegeta finished dressing himself he walked out with great speed, wanting to find his mate to see for himself that she still lived. On his way through the palace hallways, he found Kakarot waiting for him just outside the room that held the Princess.

"Report." Vegeta spat out as he neared his soldier.

"After we were attacked, a group of soldiers found us. They killed the remains of the enemy army." Kakarot answered and follow Prince Vegeta into the room, looking over his shoulder at the row of rejuvenation tanks along the medical wing wall, filled with other Saiyan soldiers who were lucky to survive the battle.

"Any news from the King?" Vegeta asked while approaching the tank with his mate.

"No." Kakarot answered after a moment of silence. He looked to his right and smiled when seeing Chichi float in one of the tanks peacefully while she healed. They would soon be out, and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

Vegeta placed his hand on the cold tank window glass and stared at his floating female inside. His heart was torn with worry and emotions he tried so desperately to hold back.

"Vegeta. I'm sorry about your mother." Kakarot said lowly as he watched Vegeta take his hand away from the tank and sigh.

"We expected it to happen...It was only a matter of when she would..." Vegeta couldn't complete his sentence, and Kakarot understood that it was hard for the Prince to speak about his mother.

_(A/N: Music I have selected for this next scene that begins here is, X-Ray Dog: Come My Son if you would like to listen as you read. Thank you and enjoy!)_

"Prince Vegeta." A voice from behind them spoke. The two turned to see who was intruding and found Bardock frowning in their direction.

"Speak." Vegeta ordered and awaited Bardock to continue.

"The King wishes to speak with you."

"Take me to him."

Vegeta and Kakarot followed behind Bardock through part of the palace that was untouched in the attack. At least part of his home wasn't completely destroyed. They neared the King and Queens bedchamber, which was unusual for the Prince to be summon to. His father never asked to speak with him in his chambers.

The soldiers standing guard around the chamber doors bowed and reached to open them.

"I must tell you before you enter that your mother is still in there. Orders by the King himself for her not to be moved until you arrived." Bardock informed the Prince just as the doors opened for him to enter. He took a few steps inside, his eyes immediately falling on the bed that held his dead mother.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks when he scanned the bed, finding his father laying half way on the floor and his head and arms outstretched motionless towards the Queens body. The room was silent as he felt for any life coming from before him, finding the King dead as the Queen.

Bardock stepped in when sensing something wrong and gasped when seeing the King laying dead beside his Queen.

"The King...is dead." Bardock whispered with shock in his voice.

Vegeta closed his eyes and fought back his emotions with his pride. He would not shed a tear for the dead in the room. As much as it pained him, he would not show emotion to his men.

"All hail the New King." The guards chanted behind Vegeta and bowed to their knees.

Vegeta turned to find all the soldiers down on their knees, even Kakarot respectfully bowed to a Saiyan that was once his Prince, and now his King. He looked back to the bed one last time to see his mother and father lifeless on the bed. The words of his father echoed through his mind as he remembered the past.

_"Son, I am requesting…that you honor your mothers and my wishes…to mate with the female." The King said with a little more compassion in his voice and a hint of sorrow. "As you know, your mother is ill. She will not be with us much longer. As Prince, it is your responsibility to find a adequate female for a future Queen. There is no other way around it."_

_"Why are you forcing this on me?" Prince Vegeta asked in a lower tone as he watched his father's eyes fill with emotion. It sickened him to see his father, the freaking King dared to show emotion! "WHY?" Vegeta yelled up to his father when he didn't answer at first._

_"Because I may NOT survive when she dies!" The King admitted with a grieving tone._

The scene of his memory passed by him as a speck of dust on the wind. His father seemed to already expect his own death from the loss of his mate. Vegeta frowned at the thought of his father actually having a strong bond with his mother. As a child, he never seen them intimately touch each other in front of any other. Was it possible that their bond was stronger in privacy than in public?

Vegeta clenched his fists at his sides. The realization of being the new King hit him like a ton of bricks, sending his grieving mind into a maddening mess of anger and confusion. He was to rule a planet, beaten and broken. Rebuild a kingdom that has faced many hardships. Take his fathers place and lead his people to be the greatest race in the universe.

His never ending thoughts raced with out end. Vegeta had to get away. Away from the drama his father left him with the crown. Damn his father for leaving them in such ruins!

Vegeta let out a growling roar and turned on his heels to flee the room that held his pathetic father and courageous mother. Never to speak to them again, nor have a chance to learn ways of the throne.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot called out behind him, but was stopped by his own father to leave the new King be.

"Let him go. He is faced with demons that no one but he can fight. King Vegeta will return once he is at peace with himself."

Kakarot could only watch as his Prince, his King, his friend, run away from the tragic scene before him. Vegeta wasn't running away from being the new King. He was running away to grieve. Something a prideful Saiyan did in privacy. Could Vegeta actually shed tears? Were his walls built up around his beating heart actually coming to a crumbling mess around him, with no way to stop the current events that were taking place. Kakarot just wondered if he would be strong enough to take his fathers place as future King, and rule his people the way they were intended. Only the Gods knew what future planet Vegeta had in store.

"Go be with your mate. She will be waking soon." Bardock calmly said behind Kakarot who continued to look down the hallway where Vegeta had stormed off to.

His fathers words woke the Saiyan warrior from his deep thoughts. Chichi would be coming out of the tank soon and he wanted to be there more than anything to see her when she came to.

...

_(A/N: The music for this part is Two Steps From Hell: After the Fall. Beautiful song, perfect for this loving moment I think.)_

Chichi woke to a beeping sound in her ear and opened her eyes to see that she was still in the rejuvenation tank. The green water began to drain away and she once again felt the weight of the gravity of their heavy planet take effect on her body as she stood. She tore the mask away when the fresh oxygen was cut off, gasping for air when the door opened and she dashed out to breath. The slick floor caused her to loose her footing, sending her racing to the floor. She winced when expecting pain but when it did not come she opened her eyes to find herself in someones arms. Chichi looked up at the one who had caught her and felt a deep blush race across her skin.

Kakarot held her wet naked body in his arms, pulling her up to wrap her in a white gown to hide her bare flesh from any others eye. She quickly slipped her arms in the sleeves and tied the thin sash around her waist to close the gap on the opened gown. Kakarot was smiling at her when she looked back up into those piercing black eyes, then wrapping his tail around her arm to hold her close.

"You took long enough." He chuckled at her and with a finger he pulled away her wet hair that was sticking to the side of her face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Chichi responded and found his lips that she had been longing to taste since she first saw him catching her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled herself on her tip toes to catch his lips with a deeper kiss. He responded with a low purr and met her tongue at the same exact moment she parted her lips for his entry.

The joy of being reunited in each others arms once more sent their kiss to their knees, exploring their missing mouths with passion. Kakarot's hands held Chichi's face in the palm of his hands, gently caressing her as she did the same to his own face. Their lips sucked and melted together as they kissed in the middle of floor, unaware that every eye was looking upon them in shock. Kakarot inhaled her sweet scent and about laid her down to take her there on the floor. Between her nectar essence and intense scent, it made his body shake with emotion. He had her in his arm, giving her the sweetest kisses that they had ever shared. She was his mate!

Chichi couldn't resist Kakarot's kisses as he continually licked at her tongue, sending chills racing down her back, and coming to the point of mating there in the medical wing. Her heart was pounding at a new level of speed as he groaned into her mouth, running his rough fingers gently up her arms and holding her hands to clasp them together in a intimate hold. She squeezed his hands as her tail came around and wrapped around his own.

"Oh please, get a room!" A familiar voice spoke up from behind them as they continued in their lip lock hold.

Kakarot slowly leaned away with Chichi panting an inch away from his lips. It took all he had to tear his vision away from the beauty he claimed as a mate and looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Father." Kakarot nodded at Bardock and helped Chichi to stand. Her legs seemed a bit unstable, giving him the opportunity to lift her up into his arms to cradle his female against him.

That fire of lust was back in her eyes, pleading with him to take her somewhere more private. He would have loved to do such a thing but there was a situation at hand before they could be joined together once more.

A beeping noise came from the tank that was next to Chichi's, alerting them that the healing was complete. Chichi turned to see Bulma waking up in the water and smiled when seeing her friend struggle to get out of the tank. Kakarot handed his mate another gown that matched her own and turned to give the Princess a moment to cover her naked skin.

The door opened and Bulma rushed out to inhale the fresh air of the outside world, excepting the gown Chichi offered quickly to hide her nude form. Once she had the gown on she threw her arms around Chichi when seeing that her friend was alright.

Bulma leaned away from Chichi and looked around the room for that one person she was dieing to see again, but frowned when her search came up empty.

"Where is Prince Vegeta?" Bulma asked with disappointment in her voice.

Kakarot and Bardock flinched at the mentioning of his name, causing Bulma to believe something happened to her mate.

"No! He's not...dead is he?" She questioned as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Vegeta is alive and well Bulma." Kakarot answered when seeing the young princess shake with worry. "Then where is he?"  
>"He's...somewhere. Thinking I suppose."<p>

"Thinking about what?" Bulma was beginning to get angered that he wasn't answering her question truthfully. Vegeta may have been off thinking somewhere but that didn't explain Bardock and Kakarot's long faces.

"About being King." Bardock finally answered after a moment of silence filled the room. "His father and mother have passed...and Vegeta is the new King."

"Wha?" Bulma gasped and held a hand over her mouth as the shock washed over her body. "Vegeta is a King now?"

"Yes. And you are the new Queen." Kakarot added to the shocking news.

Bulma's eyes widened at the mentioning of her new title.

"We will have a ceremony at dawn to honor our new King and Queen." Bardock informed her as he watched Chichi place a hand on the Queens shoulder for comfort.

Bulma wondered if she was strong enough to be Queen. Would Vegeta keep her as his mate knowing well enough that she was a third class Saiyan? Had he just mated with her out of spite for his father and intended to throw her to the side like a useless piece of meat? No. Vegeta was her mate, and she was his. They were to close with a bond for him to get rid of her. She was strong. She would be the Queen by her Kings side, and hold him through the darkest nights.

"I'm not weak." Bulma whispered to herself and straightened up to look presentable beside the fact that she wore nothing but a gown and her hair dripping wet. "I will be the best Queen this planet has ever seen. You just stand back and watch me." She smirked and marched out of the room with Bardock leading the way to her new quarters. With her head held high, Bulma walked the hallways with all passing Saiyan's throwing a shocked facial expression her way.

...

Vegeta sat on the highest peek of the palace to look down on the battlefield that carried his dead and crying people on the bloodied grounds. His eyes gazed over the sun setting scenery, taking in his kingdom that he knew everything about. How long he sat there, he didn't know. Time was unimportant at that moment. No one came to look for him, and he was grateful that no one interrupted him as he tried to pull himself together.

"Why did you have to leave me with the weight of our peoples burdens to bare?" Vegeta spoke aloud to the setting sun. He knew no one would answer, leaving him to search for the answers alone. "How can I force loyalty to a race that is beaten down with no support under them?"

Vegeta felt something warm and moist running down his cheek. He took a gloved hand and wiped the droplet away softly to gaze upon the tear that fell. It was the only tear he had shed in the longest time.

"With this tear, I say goodbye to the ones who gave me life." He said in a low tone and let the drop fall complete to the ground. It would be time to face the challenge of being King, and he excepted it freely. At least, he had one thing in this life that would keep him going. His mate.

Bulma would be his Queen, and with her support, he would be the greatest King the Saiyan race had even seen.

Vegeta stood up from his perch and with a strong push off he rose into the darkening sky to look over the ruins of his home one last time before departing inside the palace. In the morning, he would be declared the new King in front off all able bodied Saiyan's, and take his place on the throne which his father always sat. But first, he would go and ready himself of a nights worth of meditation and dressing as a King for the first time. He felt out for his mate and was surprised to see that she was already awake from the rejuvenation tank and placed in a room guarded by Elite soldiers.

Vegeta neared the room that held his mate and stopped before the guards who immediately feel to their knees in respect for their new King.

"Leave." Vegeta grumbled at the guards on the ground and watched how quickly they followed his orders. A smirk appeared on his face when every last one scrambled down the hallways and out of sight. He went inside the new room that would be his and Bulma's for time being, until the palace had been restored, looking around the darkened room that was lit up with many candles. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room he gazed at pair of smooth long legs crossed in a feminine manner with black high heels on delicate feet. His gaze ran up the alluring legs and to the slit of a turquoise blue dress that covered the Saiyan female flower between her legs. He could already smell her intoxicating scent, causing him to forget the reason he came there in the first place.

The figure on the bed stood, and Bulma came into the dim light for him to look over her new attire. She was certainly the best looking Queen he had ever seen. His mother always wore black robes that concealed most of her body, but his mate attire out weighed his mothers clothing by a land slide. Bulma's upper portion of her body was as dazzling as the lower. The breast plate armor looked to be part of the dress, but was a completely different design. She would be well protected against any attack, but still look glamorous in the process. Bulma's hair was pulled up on top her head, with many spirals surrounding her flawless face. Her make up was dark around her eyes, giving his mate a threatening look about her when you stared deeply into those blue orbs.

In other words...She was absolutely breath taking. So breath taking that Vegeta forgot how to actually breath for a moment.

Bulma walked gracefully over to her shocked mate and place her long thin arms around his neck to give him a hug. Vegeta stiffened when she was holding him but soon relaxed and brought his arms around her back to hold her close to him. His mouth rested on her neck where he had marked her, and in haled deeply to take in her scent. She leaned back to look him in the eyes and smiled a faint smile.

"It's time." She whispered and removed herself from Vegeta's arms to gather up his brand new King attire that laid neatly in a pile on the large bed.

Vegeta carefully removed his clothing and stood with out a speck of clothing on his body, reveling all his glory to his mate who blushed deeply when seeing the lower part of him exposed to her gaze. She first took the black spandex body suit and slowly helped him bring it up over his waist, then gliding her finger tips over his broad chest as she received a soft kiss from him. Bulma completely pulled the spandex suit over his shoulders and let it cling fully to his body as she went for the heavy white armor piece for his chest. The red shoulder pads where a lot longer and wider than his normal armor, making him to look more muscular and powerful when someone would stand beside him.

Vegeta raised his arms to put them inside the arm holes, then slipping it over his head and onto his shoulders as it fit perfectly on him. He watched intently as Bulma gatherer the long red and blue sided cape, continuing to hold his gaze as she rounded him. Vegeta tore his eyes away from her as she disappeared behind him, and easily latching the cape to the golden buckles on his shoulders. The cape was released and fell down his back to slightly touch the ground with the red side facing inwards. In the center of the material was stitched with the royal family crest in red, sticking out for all to see on top of the blue material.

Bulma came around with a hand gliding over his tight body as she inched closer to the front of him. She cupped his face for a brief moment then went to retrieve his blue boots that matched the cape. He stepped into them with ease, then awaited the white gloves to be placed on his hands. Bulma stretched the wrist of the gloves to fit them over his trembling hands, and gently kissed his lips for support. Vegeta kissed her back with a passion as she still continued to place his gloves over his fingers. Once she completely had them on, he took his hand and cupped each side of her face to ravish her mouth with a delicate kiss. He held her face as if she were glass, tending to her lips with care as he glided his smooth hot lips across her parted mouth.

In the back of his mind, Vegeta thought that he could never have possibly done this with out her patience and help. She was turning out to be the strongest female he had ever known, and not physically, but emotionally and mentally. If she ever doubted her power in the future, he would think back on this moment and remind her of how strong she actually was to help him stand and become King. It felt like he was going into battle for the first time. That fear yet excitement shook him to the core.

...

Kakarot and Chichi laid in the middle of their new room panting violently from their last moment of passion. He scooped her up in his arms and laid his head into her shoulder to listen to her inhale and exhale, enjoying the warmth from her body and the fact that she was alive and well in his arms. As he held her, his mind began to wonder with thoughts that invaded him with quick speed. Vegeta was now the new King. What will happen to his rank if Vegeta ever found out if he was born a third class Saiyan? The thought of it made him sick.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked when she noticed Kakarot looking a bit frustrated about something. He blinked and turned his attention back on his naked mate in his arms. She looked concerned for his worried mind.

"Nothing. I'm fine Chichi." Kakarot said with a half smile.

Chichi shook her head in disagreement and sat up to see what was really bothering him.

"No, there is something wrong. Tell me." She demanded sweetly and poked him in the chest.

Kakarot was unsure if he should tell her. She was his mate after all. He knew she could keep a secret. But what if she looked at him differently knowing that he wasn't born into high ranking class?

"If I tell you...Will you promise not to say anything to another soul?"

"If it's that important to you, then I swear I will never tell anyone." She smiled at him to comfort him with whatever was troubling his heart.

"When I was just a young brat, my father risked his life to save Vegeta's father when they were attacked by an unknown force. My father was badly injured, but the King ordered him to be placed in one of the rejuvenation tanks in the medical wing strictly used for Elites only."

"Why wasn't he taken there in the first place? He's an Elite, so shouldn't he had the privilege to be tended to as the other soldiers?" Chichi asked with confusion written across her face. She wasn't understanding.

"My father was not a Elite soldier back then..." Kakarot finally said with a low tone and disappointed look.

Then it hit her. Chichi was now getting what Kakarot was saying.

"Your father was third class wasn't he?" She whispered and watched how Kakarot winced at the word.

"As was I."

"Oh Kakarot." Chichi giggled and wrapped her arms around her mate. "Did you seriously think that I was going to freak out on you for telling me that?"

"I...I didn't know how you would react." He answered her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place.

Chichi leaned away and placed her tiny hands on his large shoulders. She looked him deeply in the eyes and nuzzled her nose against his before resting her forehead against his own.

"I don't care if you were a fourth class Saiyan. I would still be your mate no matter what."

"Then I'd hate to be fifth class." He chuckled before giving her a quick kiss and flinging her relaxed body onto the fur rug beneath him.

Chichi let out a purr as he kissed her neck, then growled when realizing what time it was. They would have to get dressed for Vegeta's ceremony that was drawing closer by the minute. If Kakarot kept doing remarkable things to her body, then the two would be very late.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" Chichi moaned out as his hands traveled lower down her stomach.

"Your just imagining that we do." Kakarot spoke into her neck as he licked his mark he made.

"No, I'm pretty sure we need to attend our King's ceremony. He wouldn't be very happy if he found out the reason his top soldier wasn't present all because of-"

Kakarot cut her off with a deep kiss and silenced her talking with his tongue. He knew he needed to be there as Vegeta made his entrance, but damn, his female was just to hard to resist.

"Get dressed." Kakarot growled when he forced his body away from hers.

"I don't take orders from a third class male." Chichi giggled and rolled away when she saw Kakarot try and tackle her.

"You'll regret saying that woman!" Kakarot tried to say without a smile, but it was just to hard to pretend to be angry with her.

Chichi tried to crawl away on her stomach but Kakarot grabbed her foot and pulled her back, covering her back with his large over powering body. He nipped at her skin as she struggled under his weight and let out a deep laugh when she tried to buck him off her back.

"Kakarot! Stop!" Chichi's breath rushed out as she tried to hold back her laughter. "You stink!"

"Stink like you!"

"I don't stink!" She cried out in defense and tried to get away from her captor in a fit of laughter that she just couldn't hold back any longer.

"No you don't. You smell wonderful." Kakarot whispered into her ear and kissed the side of her face that was turned sideways.

"Ok, we are really going to be late."

...

Vegeta paced the small waiting room while Bulma had her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Where the hell is Kakarot?" Vegeta grumbled as he continued to pace the small room.

Just as he turned to make another round of pacing, Kakarot and Chichi entered the room in a flash. Vegeta gave Kakarot an evil glare and then saw a red crimson blush appear on Kakarot's mate.

"Oh good Gods Kakarot!"

"Sorry Vegeta, we got...tied up."

"I don't want to even want to know why you are late! And you will address me as your King you idiot!"

"Yes Vegeta...I mean...King." Kakarot said in a attempt to hide a roll of laughter that was dieing to be let out.

_(A/N: This is the scene that I was just itching to get out! OMG, the music goes perfect with this if you want to listen as you read. The music is Here comes the King from The Chronicles of Narnia soundtrack. Start it here if you want to listen! Enjoy!)_

"My Lord. It's time. They are ready for you." Bardock said when he entered the room and saluted his King with respect.

"When this is over, Kakarot. Expect to be delayed in returning home with your mate. We have training to do!"

"Ah, but Veg-King...Cant we do it later?" Kakarot whined like a little spoiled brat.

"Shut up Kakarot. Be thankful that I wont beat you for being late!" Vegeta growled and turned to Bulma when feeling her get closer to him.

"Be nice." Bulma hissed and winked up at him before grabbing that tight bottom of his secretively. Vegeta was shocked to see her grab him there and then smirked when seeing that lustful hint in her eyes.

"Kakarot. Today is your lucky day. We'll start our training first thing tomorrow, and you better not be late."

"Yes sir!" Kakarot happily agreed.

Vegeta slowly made his way to the large throne room doors and waited for the guards to open them. As the doors swung opened, his eyes gazed upon the many watchers on each side of the red carpet that led the way to the golden throne chair in the distance. He nodded his head at Kakarot before completely turning to walk out into the throne room to make his entrance.

All was quiet as he took long heavy steps towards the chair that once sat his father. With each step, he focused on the on coming stairs that he stood below many of times as a brat. He could almost picture his father sitting on his throne as he approached the hardest climb of his life. His feet hit the steps as he climbed his way up the stairs he never once dared set foot on. All eyes were on him as he found his way to the front of the throne room, grabbing his cape before turning quickly on his heels to look out at the crowd of Saiyan's.

"All hail King Vegeta!"

...

*Ok so there ya go! Last chapter of Be My Mate. Hope all ended well for you all. I cant wait to get started on the sequel!

(For those of you who enjoyed the music during the reading, let me know so I can do the same with the next story for you!)

Review! :D

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
